Donatello's Paradise
by Mikell
Summary: Donatello wakes up strapped down, held prisoner by a cultured man who tells him he's on the brink of "paradise". Where is he being taken? Will the guys find him before Agent Bishop does? And how will he ever get home again? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N-**

**Someone complained that my first fic, _Raphael's Wish_, didn't feature enough of our favorite turtle in purple, Donatello, so I've decided to do a Don-centric fic. (Sorry, Donnie) :)**

**Donnie: Yeah, thanks a lot, reviewers. See what you've done?! Now she's going to pick on me like she did in _Sylvia's Shadow_!  
**

**Mikell: Don't worry, Don, all my stories have happy endings. Remember, you got a kiss from Sylvia!  
**

**Donnie: *blushing* I told Leo to keep his mouth shut about that! Besides, it's not the happy ending I'm worried about. It's the _beginnings _and the _middles_ you have planned!**

**Mikell: *edges away from angry turtle with the big stick* See, this is why I took your bo away right at the beginning, so you can't hit me with it!  
**

**Donnie: WHAT?! You took my BO?!!**

**Mikell *ducking behind something solid* ... Umm yeah. So, on with the story! **

**Please read and review!  
**

* * *

_Prologue_

The first sensation Donatello registered was a pounding ache in his head. He tried turning, and wished he hadn't. Everything whirled and spun, threatening to upset the delicate balance of his digestive system. Only knowing how explosive the pain in his head would be if he actually vomited kept his gag reflex under control. _Concussion_, he thought bitterly. He groaned inwardly, wondering how on earth he'd gotten knocked out.

Slowly, his sense of self returned. He conducted a mental inventory. _Nothing broken. I'm lying on my back…_ He moved his fingers, but instead of the gritty surface of a rooftop, he felt a rough-soft surface… carpet?

_Oh shell._

It took all his discipline not to sit up and look around immediately. He knew sudden movement would prove disastrous to his efforts to control the nausea. Very slowly, still keeping his eyes closed, he shifted his weight to roll to his side. The whirling in his head was less this time, but he found he could not turn. He was… fastened, somehow to the floor.

_Oh, no. No… this can't be happening. Who is it this time? The Shredder? Stockman? _Sweat beaded on his forehead, and slid coldly down his neck. _Where am I? Where are the others? And how am I going to get out of here?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short beginning, dear readers. I'm posting chapter 1 now as well, so the next installment you get will be a nice long dose of Don. The first few chaps of what's going on with the guys are rather short, but they'll get longer as the action and the mystery heat up.**

***glances over her shoulder* Ok got to run. I think Don might be a little upset with me. Geesh, and I thought Raphael had a temper!**


	2. Chapter 1 How Much Trouble?

Chapter 1 -How much trouble?-

"What time did Don leave?" Leonardo was frowning.

"I dunno. Around seven I guess. It was plenty dark, Leo." Michelangelo glanced up from his video game. "He said he'd be back before we left to patrol."

"He should've been back by now. He shouldn't have gone out alone. Why didn't you or Raph go with him?"

"He didn't want me to go. And Raph was busy workin' on his bike," explained Michelangelo. "He was just goin' to the dump, Leo. He said he needed some parts. He said he wouldn't be gone long. How much trouble can Don get into on a junk run, anyway?"

Michelangelo glanced over the back of the couch at his older brother. Leonardo met his gaze steadily. Mike sighed, and put down the controller. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2 Jet

**A/N:**

**How could I have forgotten?!! A BIG THANK YOU goes out to Katie (Raphfreak) for her excellent help with beta-reading and motivation!!!**

**Donnie: *chuckles* So, threatening your life constitutes motivation?**

**Mikell: Yep. I sure was motivated! See how fast I'm updating?  
**

**Donnie: Hmm Maybe I can motivate you into giving me back my bo...**

**Mikell: *ducks* ... On with the story!**

**Read and review! And I will answer previous (signed) reviews as soon as I can. Blame my slow replies on the holiday weekend. Happy Easter! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 -Jet-

Donatello strained, listening for movement, for any sound that might reveal his location, anything about where he was being kept, but all he could hear was a steady, vibrating hum. He could feel the vibrations through the floor. White noise, a common trick for masking sounds and eventually driving a prisoner mad. He could call upon his mental disciplines to deal with that. The rest… Well, he'd just have to wait and see what his captor planned.

He moved his limbs in careful increments. When he tried to lift his hands, he felt the shackles around his wrists, binding him. They yielded slightly.

_Hmm, feels more like leather, or some kind of cloth, than metal. Maybe I can break it… _

He pulled his right arm with all his strength, but though the restraint had some give, he couldn't break it. He fell back, and deliberately controlled his breathing.

_Well, ok, so I can't break the straps. Easy, now Donatello. Think. Don't panic. The guys will get me out. They always do. _

He opened his eyes, blinking against the glare, and closed them again as the lancing pain split his head. Determined, he opened his eyes again, more slowly this time, allowing his pupils time to adjust to the light.

The first thing he noticed was the ceiling. It was white, and textured, and much too low for an ordinary room. He turned toward the wall, and saw a line of… benches? Seats?

_Airplane seats!_ Donatello caught his breath in shock. He was on an airplane? _Where are they taking me? And how will the guys find me?_ Panic rose in his chest, and for a moment, he felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room.

Think, Don. Think. If I can get loose, maybe I can force the pilot to turn the plane around. He did some rapid calculations. The quiet hum meant he was on a jet, not a propeller-driven model. The carpet was quite thick, and the seats covered in luxurious velour, all of which added up to spell one thing: money, and a lot of it. Donatello figured it couldn't be a very large jet, probably one of the small private models. The crew wouldn't consist of more than two or three men. They wouldn't be carrying guns, not on a pressurized jet. He could handle them easily, if only he could get free.

He tugged at the wrist restraint again, and moved his leg, testing. Sure enough, his ankles were also shackled. He could move about six inches in any direction, that was it.

"You're wasting your energy, dear fellow." The cultured voice made Don's head snap around in shock, sending nausea swirling through his gut again.

He had to lift his head to locate the man sitting a few spots down along the row of seats. He sat calmly, his legs crossed at the knee, watching Don with bright green eyes. Donatello noticed his suit seemed to be made of the finest, most supple material.

"Those restraints are specially designed. You won't be able to get free. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we couldn't have you rampaging about the plane, now could we? No, it would never do to have you arrive damaged."

Donatello wanted to scream, to rage at the man, but he kept still, waiting. He had no idea where he was or who this man was or what he wanted. Silence seemed best, for the moment.

"Don't you have questions?" asked the man, his eyebrow rising. He shifted on the seat, but didn't uncross his legs. He lounged against the back of the seat, looking quite at ease. Don mentally repeated the worst curses he knew, in alphabetical order.

"Surely you want to know where you are? I haven't transported many prisoners, but the reactions are almost always the same. They either shout and threaten, masking their fear with anger, or weep and make outrageous promises, and beg to be set free."

_I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. _

Donatello stared at the man, and said nothing.

The man smiled. "Interesting." he said, almost to himself. "I do hope you won't disappoint, dear fellow. We'd been informed that you are intelligent. The most intelligent, in fact, of your kind. Also the most gentle, which is why you were chosen."

_Wait a minute, '_of my kind_?' How much does this guy know? Is he baiting me, or does he really know something about us? But how?_

"It is to be hoped that, once you understand your position, you will accept it without violence. Foolish attempts to escape would be, my dear fellow, most unfortunate." He shook his head sorrowfully. "Most unfortunate indeed." The man finally abandoned his comfortable seat and stood up. Donatello tensed, but kept his face passive.

"I must inform Dr. Serling that you've awakened. We were concerned about the tranquilizer we had to use."

_Tranquilizer?! No wonder I feel sick. I wonder what on earth they used… Idiots, it could've caused lasting damage. _

"Sorry about that," the man was saying, "But you had to be captured safely, after all. It's too bad you pulled the dart out so quickly, it really is. If the tranquilizer had taken full effect, you would've fallen undamaged on the flat rooftop, rather than staggering about and hitting your head on the roof's edge. We very nearly lost you there, you know. If my associate, Jon, hadn't caught you, you surely would've plummeted to your death. That would have been unfortunate." The man shook his head sadly again. "Yes, very unfortunate."

_The roof… _

Donatello remembered vaguely hurrying across the roof, carrying the capacitor he'd managed to scavenge. A sharp sting on his shoulder, he thought he'd been bitten by a wasp, but slapping at it, his fingers found a yellow plastic cylinder… He'd just had time to pull his bo from its fastening at his back before the world whirled and went dark…

_Dirty, rotten… I can't believe they shot me with a tranquilizer, like some kind of wildlife show on Discovery Channel._ Donatello mentally cursed again, fighting down the urge to rage and scream and struggle against the restraints.

"Mr. Kanar?" The voice spoke quietly from an overhead speaker.

"Yes?" The man's eyes never left Donatello's face.

"Dr. Serling is on line one."

"Very well, Jon. I'll be right up. Do be patient, dear fellow," he said to Donatello. "You won't be confined much longer. I think you'll find your new employer a generous man. Yes, very generous indeed, to those who are willing to do his bidding. And he requires so little of you, dear boy. So very little indeed. Never fear. Things might look bleak to you at the moment, but I assure you, you are on the brink of paradise."

Donatello watched as the man walked away. He was out of Donatello's line of sight when Don heard the quiet click of a door closing. He was alone.

_Employer? This guy's cracked. I hope he means an earthly paradise, not the next life… Mikey'd never forgive me if I didn't get back to fix his Playstation…_

He pulled experimentally at the restraints again, shifting this way and that, testing the limits of his freedom. He found he could shift his entire body backwards and forwards a bit.

_If I could just get the right leverage… _Carefully, he attempted to sit up, but found another restraint was wrapped across his plastron, pinning him to the floor. Don groaned. This was not good. Not good at all. Lying on his shell was too awkward a position, he couldn't get any leverage.

_Well, I guess it's true, what they say about a turtle on its back. I'm helpless in this position. No use struggling, it's a waste of energy. I'll just have to wait and see what they do…_ It was an unappealing option.

Donatello didn't have to wait long. He heard the door click again, and heavy footsteps vibrated through the floor. He tensed as he felt someone big and heavy moving toward him. The man moved into his line of sight, and Donatello shrank away involuntarily.

_Holy shell!_

The guy was _huge_. He filled the small space from the floor to the ceiling with terrifying proportions. He knelt down near Donatello's head. Don swallowed hard, putting all his courage into keeping his face passive and meeting the big man's eyes steadily.

_I am a ninja. I will _not_ show fear…_


	4. Chapter 3 Back at the Ranch

**A/N:**

**Another short one for the guys, but don't worry, I'm adding the next Don chapter as well, so I won't get yelled at for short chaps again. :)**

**Donnie: Well, get on with the story already. The sooner you finish this, the sooner I get my bo back.  
**

**Mikell: Umm Yeah... *glances nervously at Donatello*  
**

**Donnie: Mikell, is there something you're not telling me?!**

**Mikell: *gulp* Donnie's right, it's time we got on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 -Back at the Ranch-

"Are you sure he said he was goin' on a junk run? We've been all over this place, and I'm tellin' ya, Leo, Don's not here. Nobody's here but these stupid sea-gulls."

"Mikey. Think hard. What, exactly did Donatello say to you before he left?"

"I already told you, Leo." Michelangelo frowned, concentrating. "He said 'Mike, tell Leo I'm goin' to the dump. I'll be back for patrol.'. And I said 'Ok.'", an' then he left."

"He didn't say what he needed parts _for_?" asked Leonardo. Michelangelo shook his head.

"Are you _sure_ he said he was going on a junk run?"

"He said he was goin' to the dump. What else would he be doing here, picking up girls? Yes, I'm sure." Michelangelo glared at his older brother.

Leonardo sighed. "Sorry, Mike. I believe you. It's just so not like Don to just disappear like this. Maybe we'd better go back to the Lair and see if he's there."

"Aw, come on, Leo. Let's just go patrol. Don'll catch up with us. You can check in wit' Master Splinter with the shell cell," said Raphael, twirling a sai.

"Well… Ok. you're right. Don probably just lost track of time," said Leonardo. "He's always telling me not to worry so much. I'm sure he'll be waiting for us back at the Lair when we get home. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 4 Persuasion

Chapter 4 -Persuasion-

"You thirsty?" the man rumbled. Donatello stared, but didn't answer. "If you promise not to fight, I can let you sit up. Have a drink."

The man watched him. His eyes were blue, reminding Don of Mikey. He wondered fleetingly whether the man's speech pattern was a result of English not being his first language, or if the man was somehow lacking upstairs.

_Not that it matters. His muscles make up for any deficiency in the brains department._

The man tried again. "Dr. Serling says you can't drink laying down. You'll choke."

_No kidding, King Kong._

Donatello kept his expression passive, waiting.

"Mr. Kanar says I can let you can sit up. But only if you don't fight. You agree?"

Very slowly Donatello nodded. He flinched when the huge fingers reached for his wrist. The man put his hand down on Don's forearm, pinning his arm to the floor.

_No! He'll break my arm! _

Donatello instinctively struggled, but the grip was like iron. "No fighting," the man warned. He squeezed Donatello's forearm, making him gasp.

"Ok," said Donatello, forgetting his resolve not to speak. He forced himself to lie limp and unresisting under the man's hand.

"My name is Jon," said the man, carefully unbuckling the restraint from Donatello's wrist. "I don't want to hurt you. The boss, he wouldn't like it. So don't fight me, ok?" He glanced at Donatello.

Don nodded, swallowing hard. He was a skilled warrior, sure, but try to fight this guy in an enclosed space, heaven-knows how many miles up in a tiny airplane? Donatello was no coward, but neither was he suicidal.

The man released his other wrist the same way. He rocked back on his heels, watching Donatello warily. "I'll take off the one over your chest so you can sit up. But your legs will still be attached. So don't try anything, ok? Or I'll have to put the straps back on." Donatello nodded again.

_Don't worry, big fella. I'm not going to try fighting my way out, not yet. That's Raph's style, not mine, hit first and ask questions later. I prefer to use my brain first, fists after. _

The man leaned forward. Donatello stared steadily ahead, forcing himself not to close his eyes, as the huge man towered over him. Jon loosened the strap over his chest, and stood up, stepping back. "You can sit up now," he rumbled.

"Jon?" Kanar's voice came clearly but quietly over the intercom. There was none of the echo or whine of cheap electronics. The speaker was smooth as the velvet seats.

"Yes, Sir?"

"How is our guest?"

"Cooperative, Sir. You can come in now."

"Very well."

The door clicked open as Donatello rolled to his side, and slowly, to give the whirling in his head time to abate, sat up. He realized he could get to his feet, so he leaned to one side and shifted forward to his knees. He moved slowly, cautiously, but Jon stood back, impassive, and let him get up. Mr. Kanar came in, carrying a small tray.

_Whatever that is, I'm willing to bet it's not the first-class meal with a complimentary bag of peanuts. _

Donatello moved slowly to his feet, instinctively taking a defensive stance.

"Ah, so you're up and around already. Good, good. It seems your kind is as resilient as reported." Kanar handed the tray to Jon. He regarded Donatello steadily for a moment.

"Dear fellow, surely you'd be more comfortable sitting? If you will agree to ride quietly, I believe Jon can remove the remaining restraints. There really is no reason to keep you tethered, if you prove to be a civilized creature."

Donatello stared. _They'd take off the leg restraints? Let me loose, just like that?_ This was too good to hope for. Slowly, he nodded.

"You must understand, this is contingent on your agreement not to try to attack any of us," said Mr. Kanar, his dark eyes on Donatello's face. "Jon, myself, or the pilot. You will, of course, give your word of honor." Donatello stared. His honor bound him as surely as the restraints.

_I can't promise not to try and escape,_ he thought. _I can't make a promise I can't keep, it wouldn't be honorable…_

Mr. Kanar shook his head sadly. "I can see such a pledge is difficult for you. Undoubtedly you wish to fight for your freedom. My dear boy, we are well over five thousand feet in the air. I assure you, an altercation at this altitude would not end well for you. Do you doubt Jon's ability to… control you?" Donatello's gaze flickered to the big man. He cracked his knuckles casually.

_He's got a point. _

Don shook his head. "I give my word," he rasped. "As long as we're on the plane, I will not attack anyone."

Kanar's face relaxed into a smile, though his eyes flickered. He hadn't missed Don's qualifying 'while we're on the plane'.

"Very good, dear boy, very good. I knew you looked intelligent. We can pass the ride much more pleasantly, can't we, if we're all comfortable. Jon, if you would…"

Jon came forward, and Donatello took an involuntary step back, forgetting for the moment that his feet were still fastened to the floor. His ninja balance notwithstanding, he tipped backward. Jon lunged, catching him by the edges of his shell, and pulled the two-hundred pound turtle back up effortlessly.

"Thanks," said Donatello shortly. Jon nodded, and attended to the restraints. Finally, Donatello was free. Jon and Kanar stood watching him warily. Donatello went slowly over to the row of seats, and sank down into one. He steepled his fingers, and rested his elbow pads on his knees, and regarded Kanar over his fingertips as if he were studying a particularly interesting species of bug.

"So, since we're all being civilized, do you want to tell me what this is about?" he asked.

Kanar smiled. "So you can speak more than a few syllables. Excellent. I was afraid you'd be the sullen, silent type. Certainly, dear fellow, I will fill you in. I think you'll find things aren't nearly as bad as they seem. In fact, you may find them most agreeable. Yes, most agreeable indeed."

_I doubt it._

"I don't see how anything which involves me being tranquilized, turtle-napped, and restrained can be found agreeable, _dear boy_," replied Donatello, his eyes narrowing.

Kanar stared, then laughed. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to introduce yourself. Our… research, did not go so deeply as to discover your name. Or those of your brothers."

Donatello thought fast. "What brothers?"

Kanar laughed again, an unpleasant sound. "My dear fellow, we know about the others. As I said, you were chosen from among them as the most likely candidate. We've been watching you, all of you, for quite some time."

_How? Why? What on earth is going on? Who is this guy? How much does he know? How did he find us? And what on earth could he want with me?_

"My name is Donatello," said Don. "I'm not telling you anything else."

Kanar smiled. "That's all right, Donatello. We don't need more information on the others. The simple knowledge that we can snatch any one of them, any time, as easily as we plucked you from that rooftop, should be enough to keep you… cooperative. You see, we really only have need of _one_ turtle, and that is you. It would be most unfortunate if we had to take one of your brothers, in an effort to _convince_ you to cooperate."

"Convince me? How?" Donatello's eyes narrowed.

The man ignored his question. "Please understand, dear boy, our sources tell us that your orange-masked brother would be our target, if persuasion became necessary. Jon here, can be most… persuasive."

Donatello felt a chill.

_Mikey._

"I can see that the idea alarms you. Never fear, Donatello, your brothers are safe. As long as you cooperate, there is no need for any of them to come to harm."

"If you so much as lay a finger on their shells," snarled Donatello, half-rising. Jon was on his feet in an instant. Donatello glanced at him, and sank back into the seat.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," said Kanar, making soothing motions with his hands. Jon subsided with a frown. "We're all civilized people. Yes, quite civilized. There is no need to become… unfriendly."

"What exactly is it you want me to do?" asked Donatello.

"Why, my dear chap, we were just getting to that, now weren't we? You see, our employer…"

"Does your employer have a name?"

"Ah, yes, well, he prefers to keep that information to himself for the moment," said Mr. Kanar. "He is quite reclusive. Very reclusive indeed. Also very rich. He owns a small island, and has created a paradise for himself, and for his only child. They live there together, you see. Her name is Katie." Donatello's mind was racing. A man, and his kid, living on a private island? This was surreal.

"And what does this have to do with me?" asked Donatello.

"Well, you see," Mr. Kanar continued, folding his hands in his lap and leaning back in the seat, "Katie is more outgoing than her father. Being a young lady, she needs companionship."

Companionship? Oh no…

"In the past, nannies and governesses have been hired. Her father even brought several young ladies of Katie's own age to the island to live there as her companions. Unfortunately, none of them worked out. In the end, Katie asked her father not to bring any more children to the island. She said it made her too sad, to hear them cry for their families."

_So he kidnapped kids so his daughter could have friends? Good grief._

Mr. Kanar shook his head. "They had everything they wanted, but it wasn't enough. Unfortunate. Most unfortunate."

"So he kidnapped kids and then wondered why they didn't want to live on his island?" said Don, his eye-ridges rising. "Imagine."

Kanar's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I see your point. The children were not brought of their own free will. They were carefully chosen to be suitable companions for Katie. Unfortunately she is a quiet child, and her father felt she would do best with a sensitive, gentle companion. The children he chose turned out to be _too_ sensitive. They longed for their own homes, their own families. Their grief had a detrimental effect on Katie. The idea of a child companion had to be abandoned. He asked her if she would like… forgive me, Donatello, but he asked if she would like a _pet_ instead. Katie said she had always wanted… well, a turtle."


	6. Chapter 5 Homing In

**A/N: As promised, here are another two chapters- one of what's going on with the guys, and a longer Don-chap.**

**Donnie: A _pet_?! Seriously? You just wait 'til I get my bo back...**

**Mikell: *shifting uneasily* umm... *mutters*_I hope he doesn't notice Leo messing with his computer._**

**Donnie: WHAT?!!**

**Mikell: Uh oh. Gotta run! Read and review, please! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 -Homing In-

Mikey was pacing, which was weird because Mikey never paced. Ever. He tore up the sewer tunnels on his skateboard. He blew up virtual aliens in cyberspace. He did everything possible to irritate his older brothers. All those were normal Mikey-responses to worry, but pacing? Never. He turned on his heel and stood square, glaring at Leonardo.

"Can't you get that thing working, Leo?"

"For the fifth time, Mikey, I'm not the computer expert," grumbled the blue-masked turtle. "Don is. And if he finds out I've been messing with his equipment…"

"Don's _missing_, Leo. He didn't come back from his junk run. It's not exactly normal circumstances, ya know?" Mikey went back to pacing. Even Splinter seemed on edge. He stood quietly behind Leonardo, staring at the unfamiliar text flickering across the screen as if it would show him his son's location, and more importantly, whether he was well and whole. The sounds of Raphael abusing his punching bag filtered from the dojo.

"Mikey, try to reach April on the shell-cell again," said Leonardo over his shoulder. "It's possible Don's with her."

"Leo, you know April and Casey were out of town this weekend. No way Don just teleported to Robin's. He wouldn't leave without telling us." Nonetheless, Mike pulled his cell from his belt and hit the speed-dial for April.

"April? This is Mikey again. Please call back. It's kinda an emergency. And I don't mean an "I need a pizza" kind of emergency, ok? Just call us as soon as you get this, 'k? Thanks. Bye."

Leonardo shook his head, frustrated. "How does he activate that tracking device?" he muttered. "We should be able to find his shell-cell and pinpoint his location."

"It's one of these buttons, but I don't know which one," said Mikey. He opened his phone again and started randomly pressing buttons. The phone made some odd noises. Leonardo turned in the chair, about to rebuke his brother, when the computer beeped and whirred, and a street map appeared on the screen with a blip blinking, clear as day, on a square in the grid.


	7. Chapter 6 Pet

**A/N: Just a quick heads-up for sensitive readers, Don's language (yeah, you read that right, _Don's_ language, not Raph's) earned the story its "T" rating in this chap. Sorry to any virgin readers out there, but it's not that bad, and I think justified considering the provocation.**

**Donnie: *grumbles* _I'll say it is. A 'pet'. I'll show _them _a 'pet'._..**

**Mikell: *rolls eyes* Yeah, I can see the headlines now... "child savaged by pet turtle"...  
Uh oh... *runs from angry purple-banded turtle.* Geez, Don, relax! Read the chapter before you attack me, ok?  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 -Pet-

"_What?_" Donatello stood up, glaring. Jon lumbered to his feet, but stood still, watching Don warily. Don ignored him, waving his arms at Kanar. "You stuck me with a tranq dart, turtle-napped me, tied me up in an airplane and took me away from my family, from my _home_, because some spoiled brat of a kid wants a _pet turtle_? What the _shell_ is _wrong_ with you people?"

"Now, Donatello," said Kanar. "Let's just calm down and talk about this rationally."

"I will not _calm down!_" shouted Donatello. "I demand to be taken back at once! This is ridiculous!" Kanar sat, watching him, and didn't answer. "_Damn it," _yelled Don. "Turn this plane around now, Kanar, or I swear I'll take it down." he crouched into a fighting stance. Jon took a step closer, but didn't attack.

"I believe, Donatello, that you have forgotten your promise," said Kanar reasonably. "And I also believe that you will calm down and face the situation rationally. You were, after all, chosen for your intelligence." Donatello glared at him. Kanar returned his gaze calmly.

"This is insane," said Donatello, sinking back into the seat. "I can't be somebody's _pet_."

"Now, now, we do recognize that you are a thinking, feeling being. No one thinks of you as an animal, dear boy. No, no mere insentient animal would amuse Katie for long. She requires intelligent companionship. She asked him for a turtle. Her father is determined that she shall have the best, the most impressive specimen of the species. You are, dear boy, the best."

_Wait a minute…he described me as intelligent, gentle…That's a laugh, a 'gentle' ninja…But he said Katie needs a gentle companion…_

"So he's using me to get around her request not to bring more humans to the island, is that it? He's giving her what she wants, without breaking his promise?" Donatello's tone was bitter.

"You do catch on quickly, dear boy. You see, with intelligence like yours, you won't waste valuable energy fighting the inevitable. I think you'll find Miss Katie a very agreeable companion indeed. She's an extremely intelligent child, with an abnormally high IQ, hardly a "spoiled brat", despite her father's indulgences."

"And what makes you think I'll go along with this plan and play nurse-maid to some kid?" growled Donatello.

Kanar shook his head with a sad smile. "My dear boy, you simply don't have a choice. Jon is not our only means of getting people to cooperate. I believe you'll find it's best to go along. Yes, it's always best to get along." He motioned with his hand, and Jon approached, holding out the silver tray to Donatello. Don looked up.

"Eat, Donatello. It will be best at first, to try some of these crackers," said Kanar. "They'll help settle your stomach."

"How do I know it's not drugged?" asked Donatello, glancing at the tray. The crackers were arranged on a real lace doily. He snorted.

"I'm afraid there's no way to convince you. However, you will notice, the beverage is sealed. I assure you, it has not been tampered with," said Kanar with another of his oily smiles. "If we wanted to drug you again, I assure you, dear boy, Jon is more than capable of administering it by other means than trickery. I, myself, am a crack shot with a tranq gun."

"You wouldn't risk a gun in here," said Donatello, his eyes narrowing. "And you said you want me to arrive undamaged."

"True, my dear boy, very true. Still, I promise you, the food is just as it appears, perfectly harmless." Donatello looked at the tray again. Kanar was right of course. His stomach was still queasy. Did he dare trust the man? Finally he took the can of ginger-ale. As Kanar said, it was unopened.

_No way they slipped something into this, unless this guy has his own canning plant, which wouldn't surprise me… It seems unlikely they'd go to that level of trouble, though._

"I think I'll stick to the soda, thanks," he said.

"It is entirely your prerogative," said Kanar. "We'll be arriving soon."

"Touch down will occur in seven minutes, Mr. Kanar," said a rather mechanical voice over the speaker.

Donatello nearly choked on the soda.

_What?! _"That is a computer-generated voice," he sputtered. "What exactly is flying this plane?"

Kanar smiled. "Don't worry yourself, dear boy. I assure you the pilot is quite qualified. We will land safely. I suggest we all fasten our seat belts. I will accompany Jon to the front of the plane, where a specially-made seat has been installed for him. I do not question your honor, dear boy, but it would not seem prudent for me to remain back here alone with you, while you are unrestrained. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," grated Donatello. He set the can of pop down and buckled his seat belt. Kanar nodded, and he and Jon left, closing the door with a distinct click behind them.

_I did promise not to attack anyone while we were on the plane, _thought Don. _But the instant this thing touches down, all bets are off._

Donatello barely felt the plane's descent. There was a slight shuddering bump as the wheels touched down, and then he felt it slowing as it taxied.

_The runway must be like glass,_ he thought. _Even an auto-pilot couldn't make such a smooth landing otherwise. Not that I've had a ton of experience flying on private jets._

The door opened before he could remove his seat belt. Jon stood there, filling the frame with his bulk.

"Mr. Kanar wants to know if we need to tie you up again, or if you're gonna come quietly," he said calmly, flexing his muscles. Donatello looked around the enclosed room.

_What would Raph do in my place? _

Don figured he could puncture the side of the airplane, but he probably couldn't create a large enough hole to slip through before Jon grabbed him. He shook his head, frustrated.

"I'll come quietly," he said.

"Good," said Jon. "You seem like a nice guy. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I'd prefer that, myself," muttered Donatello, following the big man to the front of the plane. He had time to register more luxurious seats, and one large specially-made seat mounted at the front of the plane, before Jon hustled him through the doorway.

Donatello stepped, blinking, down the plane's few steps, and looked around. Kanar hadn't been kidding. This place really was paradise.

The airport was small, but the building was made of light tan bricks, which sat as if it were meant to among the local flora. And what flora! Don's eyes grew wide as he stared around. A warm breeze caressed his skin, and the plants… from what Don could see, everything for miles around was green dotted here and there with tantalizing bits of color. Something ran across his bare foot, and Donatello jumped, instinctively reaching for the bo staff which was no longer on his back.

"It's an anole," said Kanar. "They're harmless, and plentiful here." Don watched as a tiny green lizard skittered away across the grass.

_Anole… We must be somewhere south, close to the equator… But I know I wasn't out for long. We can't be much further than… Mexico._ He felt his heart sink. An island in the Pacific, hundreds of miles from his family? _How will they find me? How will I get back home?_

He turned to look at the jet that had recently been his prison. It was smaller than he'd guessed, only perhaps forty feet in length, with a sleek design. It was painted midnight blue, and Don couldn't see any of the required call letters painted on the tail.

_I wonder how fast I can learn to fly. It can't be that hard to hot-wire a plane…_

"Come. Let us go into the airport. Our employer wishes to speak with you before you are introduced to his daughter," said Kanar smoothly. He began walking away from the tarmac strip, toward the building. Donatello glanced at Jon, calculating his chances of reaching the jungle before the big man could catch him. Jon was muscular, but Donatello was willing to bet he wasn't fast.

"Don't," said Jon, as if he were reading Donatello's thoughts. "The island is swarming with guards. You wouldn't get across the runway. Besides, Kanar's a crack shot."

Kanar turned, reaching under his pressed jacket. He took out a small pistol, and aimed it at Donatello's chest. "My dear boy, please don't make me use this. You did say you'd come quietly."


	8. Chapter 7 Doubting Mikey

**A/N: Another short chap to keep you informed of what's going on with the guys.  
Don't worry, I'm once again posting a longer Don-chap to keep the story moving along. :)**

**Thanks to the reviewers!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 -Doubting Mikey-

"There he is. Third and Bayou. The Taylor building. Let's go." Leonardo almost knocked the chair over in his haste to get up. "We'll call you when we find him, Sensei," he said, heading for the door.

Mikey stared at the phone in his hand. "Well, there's his cell, anyway," he muttered. "Raph, come on, we found Don's shell-cell," he called, following Leonardo.

"What? You found him? Let's roll." Raphael dashed out of the dojo after his brothers.

"We found his _cell._" Mikey stared at the tiny screen in his hand. The map appeared there in miniature, the blip blinking dutifully. "Guys, it's… it's not moving."

"He's _fine_, Mikey. Let's go get 'im," growled Raphael. They climbed out of a manhole, checking the alley for prying eyes, and made their way up the fire escape to the rooftops where they could travel through the city unseen. Their brother was out there, somewhere, and they had to find him.


	9. Chapter 8 Damien

**A/N: Slight warning for very sensitive readers: Donnie will be hurt a few times in the upcoming chaps. :(  
Sorry Don.**

* * *

Chapter 8 -Damien-

Donatello stared down the small black hole where death was waiting, and held up his hands. "All right," he said, "I'm coming."

"Good," said Kanar. He held the pistol trained on Donatello until the turtle took several steps forward. Apparently convinced he'd made his point, Kanar tucked the gun out of sight under his jacket.

They crossed the airstrip and entered the building. Donatello shivered as a blast of cool air evaporated the sweat from his skin. The inside of the building was elegantly simple, with clean, sweeping lines. Donatello reluctantly admired the architecture, noting the uniquely shaped support structure that curved upward, meeting in a domed roof which took advantage of the natural light while allowing for maximum air movement for premium ventilation and cooling.

"We'll take the transport unit from here to the main house. You will be allowed to freshen up a bit before meeting Miss Katie," said Kanar.

"I can't wait," muttered Don.

"I must warn you, dear boy, you have been chosen for a sweet disposition and calm intellect befitting a favored daughter's companion. I would advise against disappointing that expectation _most strongly_." Kanar looked Donatello straight in the eye. "It's far better, after all, to be a live prisoner, than a dead rebel, is it not?" Donatello glared at the man, but didn't answer. Kanar sighed, and continued walking.

Donatello followed him through a small door into what resembled a subway station. In this station, however, the walls seemed to be made of glass, and the small car was sleek and sparkling, without a speck of graffiti to be seen. Donatello instinctively reached out to touch the metal.

_What _is_ this stuff? I don't think paint would stick to it…_

"The car is made of a special alloy, created to be indestructible and durable," Kanar explained, no small amount of pride in his voice. "This little trolley runs to the main house, and to Katie's bungalow." He and Jon stepped aboard, and, after a moment's hesitation, Donatello followed.

He found the inside of the cart as well designed, both for comfort and efficiency, as the plane and building had been. Air flowed almost imperceptibly, bringing in the fresh, crisp scent of the jungle, while the temperature remained comfortably cool. Donatello shivered again. Being cold blooded, his comfort level was different than the warm-blooded humans. Kanar's eyebrow rose.

"Forgive me, Donatello. I had forgotten your nature." He went to a panel hidden in the wall of the car and pushed several buttons. There was a whirring, and warmer air swirled through the cabin. Donatello found his muscles relaxing. He hadn't realized how the cool temperature was affecting him until he felt warmer.

"Thanks," he said. He glanced out the window. The jungle was whizzing by at an impressive rate. "Where are we going?"

"To the main house. You'll meet our employer there."

"This employer. Does he have a name?"

"As I mentioned before, he prefers to keep that information to himself until he meets you."

"Huh."

They rode in silence for a few more minutes. Finally, the cart pulled up to a magnificent house. Don whistled. The columns were polished marble, and the door would have accommodated Hun himself. Don followed Kanar and Jon into the house.

"Come, this way," said Mr. Kanar. Don followed him down a hall, and through another set of impressive doors. Don's feet sank into the carpet. Behind a mahogany desk, a chair swiveled to face them. Kanar cleared his throat.

"Mr. Damien Kanar, may I present Hamato Donatello." Donatello turned, staring at Kanar.

"Yes, Donatello. Damien is my brother. I am, quite literally, my brother's keeper," said Kanar. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_So that's why he wouldn't tell me the name. It's his idea of a little joke_, thought Donatello.

"Leave us, Benjamin," the man behind the desk rasped.

"As you wish, Sir. I think you'll find him quite suitable for your needs," said Benjamin Kanar, bowing out of the room. Jon stayed behind, standing off to one side.

_Imagine one of my brothers, bowing to us like that,_ mused Don. _Mikey would, but only as a joke. Something's definitely not right with this family. Aside from the kidnapping and stuff._

"My brother has told you then, of your purpose here?"

"Yes."

"Fine, fine. Jon, prepare him."

"What?" Donatello crouched, preparing to defend himself. He never had a chance. The huge man clamped a metal band over Donatello's forearm. He jerked back, but it had already clicked into place. "What the _shell_…" he clawed at the band, but it was immovable.

"If it should prove necessary," said Damien, "I think you will find I am quite capable of using cruder methods to control your actions. You will do _nothing_ to harm my daughter, is that clear?"

"And if I do?" Donatello said recklessly. Damien regarded him calmly, a slight twitch of his eyebrow the only outward sign of his emotions.

The pain was so sudden, and so complete, Donatello found himself rolling on the floor, clutching at his arm in agony as electricity coursed through him, leaving his muscles twitching, before it registered that Damien Kanar had pushed a button on a small box on the desk. The pain stopped as suddenly as it began. Donatello curled on the floor, panting.

_What the shell is this thing? And what just happened? It must be some kind of direct nerve stimulus device…_

"I trust no further demonstration will be necessary. My daughter carries a similar mechanism on her person at all times. Should you make any threatening move toward her, she will push the button. And, if by some miracle you were to manage to disarm her, let me assure you, the technology is quite advanced. The band is programmed to her biorhythms. If anything should… disrupt them, you will die. Painfully."

He sat, silent, impassive, and waited until Donatello got to his feet. "Do we understand one another?"

"Yes," grated out the turtle.

"Good. Jon will show you to the guest room. You will meet my daughter in exactly one hour."

Jon grabbed Donatello's arm, half-carrying him from the room. Donatello didn't bother to struggle. The man could easily snap his arm. His grip, however, wasn't painfully tight. For a man of his size, Jon was surprisingly gentle.

_I wonder if Kanar just uses Jon's size as an intimidation. He hardly seems the beat-people-into-submission type. Not that it matters. With this armband, he doesn't need Jon. One push of that button, and I'm incapacitated._

"Is he all right?" Benjamin's voice was anxious.

"Mr. Kanar zapped him, but I think it was on a low setting. He got up pretty quick," replied Jon. He set Donatello on his feet.

"Nice guy, your brother," said Don.

Benjamin Kanar shook his head. "I did warn you, dear boy. It's always best to get along. Yes…" He took Donatello's elbow and led him up a flight of stairs. "You'll feel better after bathing and getting and a bite to eat, never fear."

Donatello let himself be led into another lush room. This one sported a huge canopy bed with silken hangings, and more thick carpet that tickled Don's ankles irritatingly.

Benjamin showed him the bathroom. The claw-foot tub was nearly big enough to swim laps in, and Donatello was certain the taps were made of solid gold.

The men left him. Don ran a deep bath and soaked, determined to slide the band off his arm. It was no use. It fit snugly, defying his efforts to remove it.

Donatello sank back into the tub with a sigh. This level of luxury was a rare experience for a creature who'd lived his entire life in the sewers under New York City. He'd trade both the gold taps and every inch of the insanely indulgent carpet for the chance to see his brothers again. For the chance to be free.

_You're wrong, Mr. Kanar. It's not better to be a live prisoner, not even in "paradise". I'd rather be a dead rebel than spend the rest of my life here._


	10. Chapter 9 Lost and Found

Chapter 9 -Lost and Found-

"Leo, I found it!" Raphael waved the shell-cell in the air. "It's Don's alright. None o' ours is dis clean!"

Leonardo hurried over to his red-masked brother. "Look, the corner's scratched, like he dropped it. But it's not battle-damaged. Maybe Don just lost track of time. Again. We'd better go check the dump. He's probably there now, digging through piles of…"

"Guys?" Mikey's voice trembled.

"What is it Mike? What's the matter?" asked Leonardo. Mike pointed. His face was grayish-green, and his eyes were wide.

"Oh, _shell_." Leo leaned down to pick up the small object that had so upset Michelangelo. Raphael swore darkly, but for once Leonardo didn't admonish him for his language. The tranq dart gleamed dull silver.

Michelangelo gulped, stepping back as the needle glinted in the moonlight. "Hey, Leo, careful! That thing's sharp!" he yelped in alarm as Leonardo tucked the dangerous little dart into his belt.

"Don't worry, Mike, it's not going to stick me through my shell," said Leonardo. "I've got to save it so Don…" he trailed off. "So April can analyze whatever's in it, and maybe trace it to whoever used it. Don't worry, Mikey. We're going to find him."


	11. Chapter 10 Katie

**A/N: Enter Katie.**

**Donnie: Well, I admit, Katie's not so bad.**

**Mikell: See, Don, I'm not out to make your life totally miserable.**

**Donnie: *grumbling* As long as she doesn't try kissing me!**

**Mikell: heheh, still sore about that little kiss with Sylvia? Ow! *rubs bruised shoulder*  
On with the story!**

**Please read and review, as always! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 10 -Katie-

Donatello's peace didn't last long. A soft knock on the door had him leaping to his feet and out of the tub, splashing water everywhere. He balanced on the bathtub's rim, crouched in a defensive stance as Benjamin Kanar entered the room, carrying a towel. The man's eyes widened in surprise. He reached for a device hanging on a cord around his neck. Donatello had time to drop to the floor and hold out his hands in supplication before Kanar's finger touched the button. Donatello braced himself, but the pain did not come. Kanar's had moved slowly away from the device.

"I'm sorry, old chap, but you did give me quite a start," said Kanar, holding out the towel. "I'm afraid I very nearly gave you a nasty shock."

"I'm glad you didn't," replied Donatello grimly. "I'm not sure how this band will react with water."

"Oh, never fear, it's specially designed. It's waterproof, and quite difficult to damage. The shocks are particularly painful, of course, but they won't kill you. At least… not right away. An extended shock, however…" Kanar shivered. Donatello's mental discipline allowed him to remain passive, at least outwardly.

_An extended shock would raise the victim's blood pressure to dangerous levels, releasing adrenaline in massive quantities. Eventually my heart would give out from the stress._

"Let's talk of more pleasant matters, shall we?" Benjamin Kanar smiled. "If you're quite finished, I'll escort you to Miss Katie's quarters. You're to share a meal with her."

"I'm supposed to sit down to supper with the kid, like a dinner guest? Why not just drag me there in chains?"

"Now, now, I do hope you'll make an effort to be polite," said Benjamin. "My dear boy, you are a… unique… sort of person. I can see that my brother may have underestimated you. Please do not make the same mistake with him. His ways may seem simple, dear boy," Kanar motioned toward the silver ring fastened to Donatello's arm, "but he's quite determined. He will do literally _anything_ to secure his daughter's happiness."

"Even kidnapping innocent people?"

"If he thinks it will make her happy, nothing is too extreme, dear boy. Please do try to understand. I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

Don almost smiled. "On that, at least, we agree," he said mildly.

Kanar laughed. "Come, Donatello. Let me introduce you to the delicate jungle flower that is Miss Katie Kanar."

Donatello snorted, but kept his adverse comments to himself. _Great. At last, here's my chance to meet a simpering, spoiled school-girl. _

He dried himself with the towel Kanar offered, and, after replacing his pads and mask, followed Kanar through the acres of mansion. To Donatello's surprise, Kanar led him out through the huge front doors and back to the tram.

"Katie prefers to live separately from her father, in specially built quarters," explained Kanar. "She spends a good deal of her time in the jungle."

_She has her own house? _"How old is she?" asked Donatello.

"Miss Katie is sixteen," said Benjamin. "Ah, here we are." The car slid to a silk-smooth stop, and Donatello stepped out into the late-afternoon sunshine, blinking.

Katie's quarters were smaller than her father's imposing mansion, to be sure, but were still impressive by most people's standards. She had a small house all to herself. Stone pathways wound through the jungle, as if it were an overgrown English garden. Colorful parrots called from the trees, and Donatello was certain he spotted a spider monkey darting across the canopy.

"Wait here. I'll announce your presence," said Benjamin.

"You mean she doesn't even know we're coming?" Donatello stared at the man.

"You're a surprise," said Benjamin with a slight grimace. "A gift, for her sixteenth birthday."

"Great. I suppose I should be glad he didn't try to staple a bow to my shell," grumbled Donatello.

Benjamin disappeared down one of the paths. Donatello stood, looking around in amazement. He hadn't seen such an array of flora and fauna anywhere before. The very air around him seemed to vibrate with life. He noticed a strange growth protruding from a nearby tree. The scientist in him took over, and he walked toward it, curious.

"Stop right there!" A commanding female voice froze Donatello in his tracks.

He turned slowly toward the source, and had to stifle a gasp. A raven-haired young woman stood a few yards away on the path. Her eyes glittered green, the same green as Benjamin's and Damien's.

_That's got to be Katie. Some school-girl!_

Don's stomach tightened as he noticed she had one of the button devices around her neck, and at the moment, it was clenched in her fingers. "You move, and I'll summon the guards," she said warningly. Don saw her finger twitch on the button and he flinched, but she didn't press it. Yet.

"Wait, please," he said, holding out his hands. She took a step back.

"I'm warning you!"

"Please, don't push that button," he pleaded. He moved his arm so the sunlight glinted off the band. The girl gasped, dropping the device as if it burnt her fingers.

"Oh no." The distress in her expression almost made Donatello feel sorry for her. Almost. He was too busy controlling and concealing his own ragged emotions to spare much concern for her. Don's knees felt weak. By force of will, he stayed on his feet, outwardly steady, as the girl moved hesitantly toward him.

_Geez, Don, has Kanar broken you already? _he scolded himself mentally, deliberately slowing his breathing. _Get a grip. It's just a little shock…_

"Did my father put that thing on you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then he's brought you here… I'm so sorry. I asked him not to do this again! Oh damn," she swore. She stopped a few feet from Donatello, staring.

"What… who," she shook her head, obviously flustered. Donatello didn't try to help her. He just stood, and waited.

"Who are you?" she asked finally.

He answered the question she asked, ignoring the one she left unspoken. "My name is Donatello."

"Katie? Miss Katie? Oh! There you are." Kanar hurried up the side path. Katie turned on him.

"You knew about this? You brought him here? I _told_ you, Uncle Benjamin, you simply _must_ stop father from carrying out these insane schemes!" Benjamin fell back a step in the face of Katie's fury.

"Now, Katie, my dear, you _know_ how insistent your father can be…"

"No! I won't have it, Benjamin! You take him straight back to the house and make father let him go at once!"

Donatello breathed a sigh of relief.

_Finally, someone sane._ Surely a father who wanted to please his only daughter would give in to her demands.

"Katie, you know I can't do that," said Benjamin. "Your father won't send him back."

Katie's rage deflated as quickly as it had risen. "You're right, of course, Uncle Benjamin." She turned sad eyes toward Donatello. "I'm afraid you're stuck here. This island is like the Hotel California, you can check out, but you can never leave."

"What? What are you talking about?" Donatello started to sweat. He felt as though he were living in a nightmare.

"Now, let's talk of more pleasant things," said Benjamin quickly. "Donatello is to join you for your evening meal, Katie, if that arrangement suits you. By the way, do be careful with your distress signal. Your father has equipped our guest with one of those horrid bands…"

"I saw it. I nearly shocked him," Katie snapped. "_Damn it_, Uncle Benjamin, why does he insist on doing this? I've _told_ him I don't want him bringing…" she glanced at Donatello, "… people here like this. Why won't he listen to me?"

Kanar shook his head sorrowfully. "He loves you, Katie, in his own way."

Katie sighed. "I know." She held out her hand to Don. "You must be hungry. Do you want something to eat?" There was something subtly patronizing in her tone that made Donatello scowl. He took a fighting stance.

"Let's get one thing straight right now," he growled. "I am _not_ a pet."

Katie's eyes widened. She glanced at Benjamin.

"I think you'll find, Katie," said Benjamin gently, "Donatello is quite as intelligent as you are. He's not like the others your father has brought you. We haven't had an opportunity to test his IQ, but I can assure you, he will be able to carry on an intelligent conversation with you, and I daresay he will understand your work here. I believe your father has, finally, provided you with a companion who will challenge your intellect."

Katie's glance flicked back to Donatello. Don was surprised to see a cool, calculating brain working fast behind those green eyes.

_She's pretty_, he realized with a shock. _More than pretty, she's gorgeous. And smart, too?_

"I'm sorry, Donatello," Katie said. "I should not have assumed… anything, based on appearance alone. I hope you will forgive me, and join me for supper." She made a formal little bow. Donatello returned it automatically.

"I'd like that," he said, surprised to find he meant it.

Katie's green eyes sparkled. She smiled, showing a row of perfect, white teeth against her tanned skin. "Good. Please, follow me."

Kanar bowed as they passed. "If you require anything, anything at all, Miss Katie, I will be in the main house."

"Thanks Uncle Benjamin. I think I can handle things from here." Katie smiled. Donatello noticed she had the same sad smile as Benjamin, a "let's make the best of it" expression.

_What must it be like to have Damien Kanar for a father?_ he thought. _I never realized how lucky we are to have Master Splinter. It must be awful to have a father without honor._

"So, Donatello, where are you from?" Katie glanced over her shoulder as she led him through a glass sliding door into the most beautiful room Donatello had ever seen.

The wood floor was like satin under his feet. The walls were cream-colored, and textured in a southern style. Plants adorned much of the space, lush greenery bringing the jungle indoors. The furnishings were simple, mostly made of wood, but the fine craftsmanship and attention to detail was obvious.

"I'm from the city," he said cautiously.

"Which one?" Katie asked, turning. She watched him war with his emotions. "I can just ask Uncle Benjamin, you know."

"True. New York, then."

Katie grinned. "I've always wanted to visit New York. Is it as loud and smelly as my father says it is?

"It's amazing," said Donatello. "It really is the city that never sleeps. You can get a pizza delivered at 4 AM. If you want company, there's always someplace open and people around. If you want to be alone, the rooftops offer solitude, and an incredible view of the stars."

"It sounds amazing," said Katie with a wistful smile. "Of course, any place off this island sounds amazing to me."

"You've never been off the island?"

"Nope. I was born here, and likely I'll live here for the rest of my life. Father doesn't exactly encourage travel, if you hadn't noticed." She made a face. "After all, why would I want to leave? He gives me anything I ask for, and," she held out her hands, indicating the jungle outside the home's many windows, "This is _paradise_."

"That's awful, Katie. I'm sorry," said Donatello, stricken. "To be held prisoner by your own father…"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare feel sorry for me," she snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's just… I feel the same way about pity as you do about being thought of as an "animal". If I let people feel sorry for me, it takes away what dignity I have. No. This is my life, and I live it to the best of my ability. No feeling sorry for myself. No whining about how I wish things were different, how I wish Mom was still here with us, I wish Dad wasn't the way he is. Come on; let's eat. I hope you like fresh fruit."

Donatello's eyes widened when he saw the table, already laid out with a lavish meal. There were trays of fresh-cut pineapple, mango, banana, and other exotic fruits Donatello couldn't identify by sight. More platters held roast, and some sort of rice dish. A rich soup was cradled in a silver tureen. Donatello noticed two place settings laid out, and frowned.

"I thought you didn't know I was coming," he said, pointing.

Katie looked at the table, and shook her head. "Obviously Clara knew," she said. "It was rotten of her not to tell me about this. She was probably afraid I'd lose my temper." She unconsciously fingered the device at her neck. Don felt himself go cold.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he said quietly.

"Do what? Oh!" She took her hand away, and glanced at him guiltily. "Sorry. Clara has one of those bands, too. She's scared of me, even though I'd never shock her."

"I don't blame her," said Don. "It's… unpleasant."

"It's meant as a protection for me, Father says. The device also summons the guards. It will only activate the band within a certain radius. If you're far enough away when I hit the button, you won't get shocked."

"I'll keep my distance, then," said Don dryly.

Katie frowned. "I'm sorry, Donatello. I really am," she said. "If there were a way to get the key…"

"There's a key to these things?"

"Well, Father has it. They only come off for maintenance or medical attention," she explained. "And then he makes sure Jon's always present, or he uses restraints. No one's ever escaped this island, Donatello."

"Your mother did. You said she'd left."

"Mom died." Her tone was so flat and cold, Donatello blinked.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I was just a baby then. Let's talk about something else."

"Ok. Benjamin mentioned your work. Do you mind if I ask what you do?"

"I study and catalog the plant and animal life. My concentration is on the plants, though. The cures for so many diseases have come from the world's rainforests. I hope that by studying the plant life here, I might find new resources to benefit human kind."

"Wow."

Katie laughed. "After we eat, I'll show you the lab." They sat down to the table. Don's mind was racing.

_A laboratory? Maybe there are tools I can use to dissect this band…_

"Plants aren't really my thing," admitted Donatello, "But I do know my way a laboratory. Maybe I can help you."

"Really? That'd be great," said Katie. "Maybe Uncle Benjamin was right, Father finally sent me someone who I can actually talk to. Most people are bored stiff looking at plant leaves under the electron microscope and analyzing compounds."

"You have an electron microscope? Here?" Donatello choked on the mango he'd just bitten into.

Katie smiled. "Donatello, you met my father. You know, the guy who had you kidnapped and flown here for my amusement? I have the latest technology. I have the best of everything. He gives me anything, everything I ask for," she said sadly.

"Everything except your freedom."

"There is that."

"I can… sympathize." Donatello rubbed his arm above the band.

"At least he hasn't stuck one of those things on _me_ yet. Well, you know about my family. Father and Uncle Benjamin are it, all I have. How about you? Do you have a father? Sisters? Brothers? A mom?"

"I have three brothers," said Donatello slowly. "And our father."

"It must be great to have brothers," said Katie. "At least you're never lonely. What are they like?"

"They're the best. And, I have to warn you, Katie, if they find out where I am, they will come for me. Your father doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

Katie shook her head sadly. "I hope they don't, for their sakes," she said. "Father wouldn't hesitate to destroy them."

Mikey's goofy grin flashed through Donatello's mind, but then he remembered Raphael's determined glare, and Leonardo's calm, collected intelligence. "Don't worry, they can handle themselves," he said.

Katie glanced at him, taking in his rippling muscles and determined look. "Well, if they're all like you, I believe it," she said.

Donatello, much to his chagrin, found himself blushing under her gaze. He took a deep breath, trying to suppress the surge of unfamiliar emotion that welled up in his chest.

_Don't forget, she's the enemy_, he scolded himself. _Her father's the one who brought me here. I can't let my guard down, not for an instant. The guys will come for me. They will. I just have to keep my head together until then._


	12. Chapter 11 The Broken Bo

**A/N: The guy's chaps will begin to get longer now as the action heats up.**

**Mikell: I'll be posting these two chaps, then I'll be entering the Fanfic Author Protection Program to hide from the guys. Not only did I cheese Donny off, Raph's mad at me too. Yeah, I'm pretty much toast. I just hope they'll let me live long enough to finish posting the story...**

**Donnie: MIKELL!! Where are you, you weasily author you!**

**Mikell: Uh oh. Gotta run! **

**Read and review, please. I'll respond from my hospital bed as soon as I'm out of traction... ;)  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 11 -The Broken Bo-

"Now what, 'Fearless'?" asked Raph. "So Ape can analyze this dart with some fancy do-dad. What do we do in the meantime? We've gotta spread out, search for Donny."

"No, Raph. We need to stick together, at least until we know what we're dealing with. Let's look around some more. Maybe we can find a clue."

"Oh sure," grumbled Raphael. "I'm sure da bad guys conveniently dropped a matchbook with their address and phone number we can call and ask 'em to please give our brother back, right?" Nonetheless, he began prowling the roof, sweeping the shadows with his piercing glare.

Michelangelo stood still, his head down, trembling. Leonardo walked over and touched his brother's shoulder. "Come on, Mike. Help us look. We're going to find him. It's going to be ok."

Michelangelo took a deep, shuddering breath. "He's not here, Leo."

"I know, Mikey." Leonardo gazed at his brother, alarmed at his odd behavior.

"No, he's not in the city anymore."

"How can you possibly know that?"

Michelangelo's tear-filled blue eyes snapped up to meet Leonardo's. "I just know."

Leonardo's answer was cut off by an angry shout from Raphael. Leonardo and Michelangelo hurried over to where Raphael knelt near the edge of the roof. He was cradling something in his hands, shaking with fury and grief.

"It's his staff. It's Donny's bo," said Raphael, his voice shaking. "Look at it, Leo. It's busted. Not cut, busted clean in two. Like somebody broke it over their knee."

"That's impossible," protested Leonardo. "This staff is made of oak. No way did it just… snap."

"Well, it did. It's busted. Donny's gonna have _kittens_. He loves his bo."

"It's ok, Raph. We'll get him a new bo. For now, let's concentrate on finding _Don._"

"I'm gonna find whoever did this," snarled Raphael. "They're gonna pay for breakin' Donny's bo." He stood up, and tucked the sad, broken pieces of his brother's weapon into his belt, next to his sai.

"I don't think there's anything else to find here," said Leonardo. "Let's go and see if Casey and April are back yet. We'll need this dart traced as soon as possible."

"If she can trace it," muttered Raphael.

"It's our only lead."

"What about Mikey and his intuition?" asked Raphael suddenly. "Mike, can you… you know, sense Don?"

Michelangelo shook his head. "He's too far away," he said dully. Tears leaked down his cheeks. "He's not in the city."

"Don't be stupid, Mike. How could anyone have taken Don out of the city? I mean, he's a five-foot turtle. They would've had to get him off the roof, and into a van or something…"

Leonardo trailed off, seeing the expression on his brothers' faces at the image he was painting in their minds.

"I'm sorry, guys. Let's go to April's. We'll have to hurry if we're going to get back to the Lair before daylight."


	13. Chapter 12 Run

**A/N: (Please read, this one's kind of important to the story, not just me being goofy)  
**

**Ok before anyone yells at me that Splinter went from rat to human, in the original cartoon series, he WAS Yoshi, living in the sewers as a homeless person and avoiding Saki, with his pet rat, and found the turtles as a human. He changed to rat form because of his contact with the rat. The turtles changed because of their contact with the human, Yoshi. So in the original cartoon, Splinter went from human to rat, not the other way around. Since I happen to prefer that story line, it's the one I followed here.**

**And, by the way, my medical knowledge is limited to Wiki articles, so please forgive any glaring errors if you see them in the way I describe the medical/science bits of this. The tree I mention is the source of quinine, the medication most commonly used to treat malaria.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12 -Run-

"This is fascinating, Katie!" For the first time since his abduction, Donatello forgot his fear and anger. He stared at the screen of the electron microscope, examining a tiny cluster of cells scraped from his own hand. "I've never had a chance to examine the cellular structure at this level of detail before."

"It's closer to the structure of human cells than I would have imagined," said Katie thoughtfully. "The mutation is amazing. You say it was alien technology?"

"Yes. We were exposed to the mutagen as hatchlings," explained Donatello. "We mutated toward human because of our contact with Master Splinter. He changed, too…" he trailed off. He'd nearly revealed his Sensei's nature.

"So Splinter was human, and changed to… what, exactly?" Donatello could feel Katie's eyes on him.

"He changed, that's all," said Donatello shortly.

Katie gave a little sigh of frustration. "Donatello, I understand why you don't trust me, but please believe me, I am not my father. I won't give him any information about your family. You can trust me."

Donatello shook his head. "I'm sorry, Katie, I just can't take that chance. Not with my family's safety at stake. Your father already knows far too much about us. I can't risk giving him any more information."

"I understand," she said stiffly. She turned away and began stacking Petri dishes in the incubator.

"What are you working on?" Donatello asked lightly, trying to change the subject.

"I've discovered a rather unusual anomaly," replied Katie in the same tone. "Here, have a look at this." She took the slide out of the microscope's scanner and replaced it with another. "These cells," she pointed at the screen, "Are a sample of human blood, which has been infected with a rather nasty little virus."

"Malaria!"

"You recognize it?" Katie's eyebrows rose. "I'm impressed."

"I get around," said Donatello. He stared at the screen. "What's this?"

"That, my dear boy, is what I'm working on," said Katie. She stared at the screen as if answers would leap from its depths to her mind. "This compound is a derivative from the bark of a tree we grow here on the island. I believe it's a relative of the chinchona tree."

"Where they get quinine, for treating malaria. I see," said Don, nodding.

"You got it, Ace," Katie smiled, glancing over her shoulder at him. "The difference is, while quinine _treats_ malaria, it can't cure it. This stuff has a more potent effect. If I can figure out how to refine it so that it effects the infected blood cells without causing massive anemia, I may be on the verge of a cure."

"What about transfusions? Massive blood transfusions during treatment, to replace the damaged cells?"

"No can do. Remember, most malaria victims are from rural, poor areas. They don't have the resources for that kind of treatment. Not to mention, I thought of that. It won't work. The chemical is too fast, it destroys the red blood cells _too_ well."

"I see the problem."

"The answer is in the refining process, I know it is. I just have to figure it out," said Katie. She stood up and went back to stacking Petri dishes in the incubator.

"Maybe I can give you a hand."

Katie looked over her shoulder. "You're welcome to take a crack at it," she said with a sigh. "I sure haven't been able to figure it out."

Donatello studied the screen, lost in thought. There was a puzzle here, and he wouldn't give up until he had it solved.

Katie finished stacking the Petri dishes, and turned to watch Donatello. The intent way he stared at the screen, with total focus. It reminded her of her father. She shivered.

"So, what do you do back in your lab at home?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm more into electronics. There aren't a lot of exotic plants in New York," said Donatello, turning with a smile.

"Electronics? You mean, computers and stuff?"

"Yeah. And other things. Anything we needed, I had to design. Communications, transportation, all of it has to be built from stuff we can scavenge. It's kinda hard for one of us to walk into a Radio Shack and pick up a cell phone, you know?"

"I can see the problem," said Katie, smothering a giggle. She sobered. "It's so different from everything I've known. All my life, all I've had to do is ask, and I could have just about anything I wanted."

"Well, it's not exactly your fault you were born into wealth," said Donatello. "You can't pick your family."

"I guess not." Katie turned away. "But I wonder, if I had a chance to trade places with you, would I?"

_I know I would, in your place,_ thought Donatello. He watched Katie fiddle with some empty vials on the counter, absentmindedly straightening them.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the jungle?" asked Katie. "I could, you know, show you around a little."

"I'd love to," said Don. _And I can explore this island's defenses,_ he thought.

"We have a few hours of daylight left. Let's go."

Donatello followed Katie outside. She headed purposefully down one of the stone paths leading away from the house. "Come on, I'll show you my swimming pool,' she called over her shoulder. Donatello shook his head.

_Great, another gilded tourist attraction. What I really want to know is, how many guards? How well trained are they? And how do I get this band off my arm?_

He hurried after Katie, pausing only a moment at a small stand of sturdy trees. One was particularly straight and solid. _That would make a dandy replacement for my bo_, thought Donatello. _I'd better ask Katie before I harvest it, though. It might be some rare species of tree._

"Come on, Donatello," called Katie. Don hurried to catch up with her. She was standing at a natural archway in the path, her hands on her hips in mock impatience. She tried to frown as he hurried up, but she couldn't hold the expression.

"Come on, I want to show you something," she said, turning aside to let Don pass. He gasped. Before him lay the most beautiful natural lagoon he'd ever laid eyes upon.

The water was crystal-clear, a deep greenish blue. A small waterfall tumbled down over a smooth rocky slide, spilling into the lagoon. White sand completed the picture.

Donatello let out a low whistle. "This is some swimming pool," he said.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" called Katie. She dashed down the beach, stripping off her top and shorts to reveal a swimsuit underneath. Donatello laughed. He hesitated only an instant before remembering the armband was waterproof. He didn't have clothes to remove, so he hit the water an instant before Katie.

It was deliciously warm in the cooling evening air. Don swam fast, diving deep. The sandy bottom spread out below him. For a moment he thought of swimming across the lagoon, slipping out the other side, and disappearing into the jungle.

_It's an island,_ he thought. _Where would I go? And who knows what Kanar would do. Probably hunt me down like an animal. Better stick with Katie for now… At least until I can figure out how to get rid of this band._

He surfaced, blowing out with a laugh. Katie's head bobbed 20 or so feet away. She swam over to him with a strong, sure stroke. "I thought I'd lost you," she said, grinning. "The way you dove like that."

Donatello shook his head. He smiled at Katie, but mentally cursed himself. It probably hadn't been wise to reveal his strength as a swimmer.

"I'm a turtle," he said lightly. "What did you expect?"

Katie laughed with delight. She floated on her back. "I do love it here," she said. She turned her head, glancing at him just above the surface of the water. "I hope you'll learn to like it here, too."

"Well, you sure can't beat the view," replied Don, copying her and floating on his back, his plastron just clearing the water, and gazing up at the deep blue sky showing through the clear space over the lagoon. Katie blushed, but didn't comment. She rolled onto her stomach and dove neatly, cutting through the water toward the waterfall. Don followed, curious. She walked out of the water, and climbed up the rocky path.

"Katie, where are you going?" called Don.

"Watch," she called. Don treaded water, waiting. After a moment, he heard a squeal of laughter, and Katie shot down the waterfall, causing a miniature tsunami as she flew off the smooth stone slide and dropped into the water. Don came up spluttering.

"Want to try?" asked Katie, surfacing a few feet away.

"Watch me," he answered, returning her smile.

Katie moved back, and watched as he made his way up the path. At the top, he leaned over, looking down the steep waterfall, and swallowed hard. He wasn't sure this was a great idea.

_But Katie did it. I can't let a human girl show me up! Raph would never let me live it down… _Donatello fought down a pang at the thought of the guys. _Are they looking for me right now?_

"What's taking so long? You scared or something?" Katie's taunting voice floated up from the lagoon. Don smiled grimly, and climbed onto the waterfall. Positioning himself carefully, he leaned back on his shell and let go.

Don had never experienced a water slide before, so the rush of wind and shocking speed were a brand-new thrill. "Waaaaaa-hooo!" he screamed as he plummeted into the pool, dropping like a boulder into the sparkling water. It was Katie's turn to splutter as Don's tidal wave swamped her.

"Hey!" she protested, once she blew the water out of her nose.

Don grinned. "How's that for a cannonball?" he asked.

Katie splashed him. "I should've known that shell of yours would create huge water displacement," she grumbled. "It's a wonder you didn't empty the lagoon."

Don laughed, and splashed her back, scooping the water with his arm to create a flying wall of water. "A shell does have its advantages," he said.

They swam and splashed and slid for another hour, until it began to get dark, before heading back up the path toward Katie's bungalow.

"Hey, Katie, would you mind if I cut this little tree," asked Don as they passed the grove where he'd found the straight sapling. "I'd like to replace my bo staff."

Katie glanced at him over her shoulder, frowning. "What for?" she asked.

"I'm used to carrying it, that's all," said Don quietly.

Katie stopped, turning to face him. She was still frowning. "A bo staff… it's a weapon, isn't it? Like, for karate or something?"

"Or something," said Donatello, wincing.

"I don't know, Donatello," said Katie. Her fingers strayed to the device, and she fingered it unconsciously. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you carrying a weapon."

"Katie," said Donatello, standing square and looking her in the eye. "I'm not asking your _permission_ to carry a weapon. I'm asking if it's ok if I harvest this particular tree, out of respect for your research."

"I don't think my father would like it," said Katie. Her green eyes flashed. "_I_ have to keep him happy too, you know. There are no predators, nothing on this island that will attack you. Why do you need a weapon?"

_Nothing but your father and his guards…_

"Why do you need a laboratory?" asked Donatello quietly, trying to control his temper. "Please try to understand. It's part of who I am."

"I'm sorry, Donatello, I just don't think it's a good idea," said Katie, shaking her head. "My father…"

"Isn't here right now," snapped Don. "Katie, this is between you and I. I'm going to harvest this tree, unless you tell me it's important to your research, and you're not going to stop me." He took a step toward the tree.

Katie's fingers closed convulsively on the tiny black box around her neck. Donatello froze. Neither of them moved for a long moment. Katie's eyes were wide, confused. She stared at Donatello.

_No…_ his mind screamed. _Not again. _ He saw her finger twitch, and in an instant, without further thought, he was running, flying down the path and disappearing into the jungle as only a trained ninja can.


	14. Chapter 13 At April's

* * *

Chapter 13 -At April's-

April responded to the tap on her window with a worried expression. "I just got your messages, Michelangelo," she said, opening the window and stepping back to let the turtles enter. "What's going on, guys? Where's Donatello?"

"He's missing, April. We think he might have been kidnapped," said Leonardo. "We need your help."

"Of course, Leonardo. Anything we can do to help," said April.

"Can you trace this?" Leonardo took the dart carefully from his belt. Michelangelo took an involuntary step backward.

"What's up wit' Mikey?" asked Casey. "He looks a little… not green."

"He's got this t'ing about needles," growled Raph. He put his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "It's ok, Mike. Ain't nobody gonna stick one a dos t'ings in you. Not while I'm around."

Michelangelo turned away, and left the room without a word.

April looked up from the dart. She'd been examining it, searching for identifying marks. "I think I can trace this serial number, but it might take a while," she was saying. "Where'd Mikey go?"

"He's upset about Don," said Leonardo shortly. "April, we'll need that information as soon as possible."

"Of course, Leonardo. I'll go online right now." She hurried toward her small office. "You're welcome to wait here."

"No. Thank you, April, but we should check in with Master Splinter. He'll be worried," said Leonardo.

"Ok. I'll call you on the shell-cell when I find something," said April. She disappeared into the office.

"You guys want I should start searchin' da streets?" asked Casey. "I could round up some Foots and bust some heads. Mebbe somebody knows sumpt'in'."

"Now yer talkin'!" said Raph, smiling as he fingered his sais.

"I don't think so," said Leonardo. "This doesn't seem like a Foot operation to me. Don wouldn't have been taken down easily, and that dart doesn't look like anything they've used on us before. There's no sense looking for trouble."

"Don's _missin'_, Leo. _Somebody_ took 'im. We gotta do _sumpt'in_."

"We _are_ doing something, Raph."

"We're waitin'. Waitin' for April to find information dat might not be there. Waiting, while our brother's out there somewhere!" Raphael's voice rose. He leaned close to Leonardo, scowling.

"We don't have a choice, Raph. Do you think it will help Don if we storm into Saki's headquarters and get ourselves all captured or killed?" Michelangelo appeared in the doorway from the kitchen, looking pale. Raphael glanced at Mike, and turned away with a snort.

"Let's go." Leonardo started for the window.

"Wait, Leo. The tunnel, remember?" Michelangelo finally spoke. His voice didn't shake and he met his brother's gaze steadily. "Don made it so we could visit April without going to the surface."

"You're right, Mikey. Good thinking," said Leonardo. The three filed quietly out of April's apartment, leaving Casey to shake his head, mystified.


	15. Chapter 14 Serling

**A/N: **

**Mikell: *humming* _stayin' alive, stayin' alive... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, stay-in' a-liiiive...  
_**

**So far, so good, dear readers. Don's a little too busy right now to kick my shell over his broken bo. (I _said_ I was sorry, Donnie!) *glances nervously over her shoulder*  
**

**I'm afraid things get a little rough on Don in this chap, but again, my stories have happy endings... eventually.**

** So please read on, and reviews are appreciated! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 14 -Serling-

_If I'm far enough away she can't shock me… I'll never be able to get enough distance in time…_ he braced himself, taking in great gulps of air as he ran, tense and waiting for the pain to hit him and bring him down. It never came.

After a mile or so, he slowed, knowing he must be out of range of the transmitter by now. He stared around in the gathering dark. He was in the middle of a jungle, on an island, without any idea where he was. Strange calls echoed through the night, sounding threatening.

_Katie said there were no predators on the island_, he reminded himself.

Still, he was a city-turtle, and the eerie noises the night creatures made chilled his blood. Don started walking, seeking suitable shelter.

_I could use those broad leaves to make a roof,_ he mused. _And some of the smaller trees, woven together, would create a reasonable shelter for the night…_

"Stop right there, Donatello." The voice shocked Don so deeply he froze. He took one step, deciding on flight rather than fight, but the pain dropped him like a stone to the ground, writhing. He managed not to scream. It lasted longer this time, and when it stopped the relief was so complete, he actively feared it might start again.

"As you can see, we carry the devices as well. I'd advise you not to try and run again," said the rough voice.

Donatello squinted up as a light shone in his face. By the pale moonlight, he could make out a silhouette of a man leaning over him. The man grabbed his arm. Donatello instinctively flinched away, but more hands grabbed the edges of his shell, lifting and pulling him to his feet.

"Get up. We're taking you to Dr. Serling."

"What about Katie?" Donatello jerked his hands away from their grasp. Standing, he could see the guards' hard faces in the flashlight's beam. There were at least three of them. Under normal circumstances, Don could've handled them easily, but the extended shock left his muscles weak and trembling. He could hardly stand, let alone fight.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll get her little pet back after the vet check. Dr. Serling has been just _dying_ to meet you."

Don's blood turned to ice. Whoever this Serling was, the guard was far too eager to introduce him. The man's rough manner suggested he'd enjoy seeing Don suffer. He had a feeling Dr. Serling would not turn out to be a friend.

The guards grabbed his arms, yanking his hands behind his back. Before he could gather the strength to struggle free, shackles were snapped over his wrists. Two of the guards took his elbows, and half-dragged, half led him off through the jungle.

***

"So, you are the famous Donatello."

Don stood squarely facing the woman before him, his gaze steady and cold despite the ache that was spreading from his shoulders to his wrists.

She was tall, easily a foot taller than Donatello himself, with long, dirty-blonde hair and almost-colorless silver eyes. She was deceptively slender. Donatello could see the muscles in her forearms clearly defined, and her hands were strong and calloused.

Donatello heard one of the guards move behind him, but didn't turn his head. The man's hand touched his wrist, and Don half-turned toward him with a growl.

Once again, the pain hit him. It was so totally unexpected Don cried out involuntarily as he dropped, writhing, to the ground. It lasted only a few seconds, but his skin was slick with sweat as he lay on the cold tile floor, collecting his scattered thoughts.

_What the shell…_

The tall woman smiled coldly. She drew her hand out of the pocket of her lab coat, and showed Donatello the small black box.

"If you give us any trouble, I won't hesitate to use this again," she warned.

Donatello scowled. He forced himself slowly to his knees, shaking off the guard's hand, and staggered to his feet. The guard grabbed his wrist, and Donatello tensed, but didn't jerk away. He heard a click, and the cuff fell away from one wrist.

The widening of Dr. Serling's eyes, and the slight twitch of her fingers warned Don against lashing out at his captors, so he stifled the instinct and stood passively while the guard removed the second cuff.

Dr. Sterling relaxed, watching him through narrowed eyes. "I can see you've decided to cooperate," she said, sounding disappointed. "Wise choice."

"What do you want?" asked Don.

"Nothing too difficult. Just a blood sample. Perhaps a few tissue samples, to test for diseases. We can't have Miss Katie exposed to some exotic virus, now can we?" She smiled, as if the idea pleased her.

"You're not getting any samples from me," snarled Donatello.

"Tsk, tsk, such an uncooperative patient," she smiled without humor, and showed him the device again, deliberately fingering the button, making sweat pop out on Donatello's forehead.

"It is my job to make sure all of Mr. Kanar's _animals_ are well taken care of. I'd be remiss in my duties if I didn't check you over after you'd been loose in the jungle, now wouldn't I?" Dr. Serling's smile sent chills through Donatello.

"I'm fine," he said flatly.

"_I_ am the veterinarian. I will decide whether you are 'fine'," she said. She stepped toward him, and Donatello went instinctively into a defensive crouch. Dr. Serling froze. She deliberately brought the device up, showing it to him, taking her time.

"No!" cried Donatello, but the pain ripped through him, driving him to his knees. He managed to keep his balance, and didn't fall to the floor. When it stopped, he lifted his eyes to glare into hers.

The doctor didn't look at all bothered by his fury. "I suggest you cooperate," she said silkily.

Slowly, Donatello got to his feet. This time, when Dr. Serling reached toward him, he stood still, but the tendons in his arm stood out like piano wire with tension as she took his wrist.

"Hmm. Your heart rate is elevated," she said. "You're sweating. I do hope you're not ill. We'd better start by taking that blood sample."

Donatello jerked his wrist out of her grip, unable to stand her touch for another instant. If there had been hair on the back of his neck, it would have been standing straight up. It wasn't just her obvious desire to torment him. There was something about the woman that sent every fighting instinct in Don's mind into high over-drive.

Dr. Serling turned away. Don braced himself, but she didn't shock him. He tried hard to control his breathing as she went to the counter and began preparing a rather large syringe.

"Restrain him," she said. Before Donatello could react, two of the guards grabbed his hands.

"I don't think so," snarled Don. He yanked the two together in front of him. Their skulls connected solidly with a _crack_. They slumped to the ground. Dr. Serling turned, pushing the button before Don could take a step toward her.

She left him writhing on the floor for almost five seconds this time. When it stopped, Donatello lay still, panting, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. A sharp pain in his arm, just above the band, told him she was taking the sample she wanted.

"Remember, Turtle," she growled, close to his ear. "You're nothing more than a commodity here. You and your brothers are nothing to Damien Kanar but expensive play-things for his daughter. I suggest you learn your place."

"Go… go to…" Don couldn't get the breath to finish.

Serling laughed, a high, cold sound that sent ice streaming through Donatello's mind. He _knew_ that laugh. He'd heard it before, in another room, in another place… The room darkened and whirled around him.

Donatello was vaguely aware of being lifted, laid on his back.

"He attacked these two. Take them to the hospital." Serling's voice sounded far away.

"Yes, Doctor Serling." Donatello heard shuffling sounds, footsteps. He felt a light touch on his shoulder. Pain sliced through his arm, a different kind of pain than the shocks had been. She was cutting him! It seemed to go on and on. Don fought the darkness, but his body had taken all the abuse it could handle.

He heard her voice as if from far away as the blackness closed in. "Take him back to Miss Kanar. I've finished with him. For now."


	16. Chapter 15 Turtlenapped

**A/N: The guys are getting closer...  
Reviewers- Yes, I know Bishop hasn't shown up yet. He will, soon. Don't worry. **

**Donnie: _I'm _worried. You didn't tell me Bishop would be here!**

**Mikell: Sorry, Don. Happy endings, remember. My stories always have happy endings.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15 -Turtle-napped-

"So, my sons, you believe Donatello has been kidnapped?" Splinter's voice held such deep sorrow, Leonardo couldn't meet his eyes.

"Yes, Sensei. We found his shell-cell, and… a tranquillizer dart."

"And dis." Raphael stepped forward, no longer able to contain himself. He held the broken pieces of Donatello's bo out to Splinter with trembling hands.

Splinter took the ruined bo, clutching the pieces close to his heart. He stood silent, for a long moment, his head bowed. "My son," he whispered.

Leonardo stood tense, waiting. Raphael shifted behind him, uncomfortable. Michelangelo, uncharacteristically, stood still and silent.

"We will find him, Master," said Leonardo.

"I know you will." Splinter replied. The old, clawed hand touched Leonardo's arm. Splinter turned away, and went into his room, carrying the broken bo.

The ringing of Leonardo's shell cell broke the tense silence Splinter left behind.

"Leonardo here."

"Leo, it's April. I've found the manufacturer of this dart."

"How does that help? There must be millions of darts manufactured every year for scientists and zookeepers."

"This particular dart is unique. They're specially made for a man named Damien Kanar. I had to pull a few high-up strings to get his name. He owns a small island off the coast of Mexico."

"He owns an _island_?"

"It gets more complicated. No one knows exactly _where_ this island is, only that it exists. He's apparently some kind of hermit. I couldn't get any more information, Leo. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, April. It's a lot more than we knew a few hours ago. Thank you."

"Let me know if there's anything more we can do, Leo. I'll keep digging."

"Be careful, April. Don't dig too deeply. We don't want to warn him."

"I'll be careful."


	17. Chapter 16 Dangerous

**A/N: Ah, the moment you've been waiting for... enter Bishop. Or at least his name. Don't worry, dear Readers, he'll be along shortly.  
**

**Donnie: Oh, _joy_. I can't wait.  
**

**Mikell: Think happy thoughts, Don. Happy thoughts.**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 -Dangerous-

"Donatello! Donatello, please wake up. What happened?" The voice rose as if the speaker was angry. Don fought the fog, trying to make sense of the words. He struggled to open his eyes, willed his body to move, but it would not respond.

"He was running in the jungle. We used the band to track him. We found him laying on the path, so we took him to the vet."

"He's not an _animal_, you idiots. You should've brought him back here immediately. I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, Miss Kanar. We radioed Doctor Serling, and she said to bring him in. She checked him over. He was combative, so she gave him a sedative…"

"She _what?"_

"She had to! He's dangerous. Jake and Larry are concussed from their encounter with him, and he nearly attacked Doctor Serling. We only brought him back because your Uncle insisted."

"_I_ called Uncle Benjamin last night. I couldn't believe it when he called back to say he'd been found. I should have been notified immediately! I've been worried about him all night."

"Doctor Serling seems to think he might be too dangerous to stay here with you, Katie. She recommends keeping him in restraints, or fitting him with a collar…"

"Doctor Serling doesn't know him."

"Doctor Serling is just looking out for you, Katie. She doesn't want to see you hurt by some dangerous freak of nature…"

"Get out. Get out, now!" Footsteps shuffled, and a door clicked closed.

_Serling…_ the name pierced Donatello's hazy brain. Fear raced through him, and he felt his limbs tremble. His hands clenched, and a moan escaped him.

"Donatello?" Footsteps hurried toward him. Something brushed his arm, and he flinched, jerking away.

_No! Can't let her have proof of my existence… no samples… _

He reflexively snatched at what was touching him, to stop whatever the insane doctor was going to do. He caught a slender wrist, and held it in an iron grip.

"Donatello!" Katie's frightened cry reached him, and his eyes finally opened. Katie was kneeling next to him. It took him a moment to focus on her pale face and wide green eyes.

"Katie…" He let go of her arm, and she stood up, backing away.

"You nearly broke my wrist," she complained, watching him warily. "It's a good thing I sent the guards out before you came to. They'd have stuck you with another sedative. Or worse. They think you're dangerous."

"Sorry. I… didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was slow, his tongue felt heavy, thick. "Thought you were… Serling."

"Doctor Serling? Why did you fight her? She was trying to help you."

"Where am I?" Donatello blinked, struggling to sit up. The room tilted and whirled around him, but he ignored the dizziness.

"Lie still!" Katie came forward. She hesitated a moment, but when Don kept struggling to sit up, she put her hands on his plastron and pushed him back. He lifted his hand toward her, to push her off, and she jerked back, her eyes going wide.

"Don't," she said, reaching for the device that still hung on the cord around her neck. Donatello froze. Seeing his expression, she took her hand away from the dangerous button. There was a long, tense silence.

"Listen," she said finally. "I don't think you're dangerous. We spent time together today. You ate with me. We swam together. You're not going to hurt me, right?"

Donatello shook his head. "Of course not," he said.

Katie watched him warily. "If you promise not to attack me, I promise not to touch this, ok?"

Don nodded slowly. Katie watched him for a long moment. Finally, she reached up, and tucked the device into her shirt, out of immediate reach. Donatello relaxed, laying back. This time when she came closer, he was still.

"I'm sorry I was scared," said Katie softly. She reached out cautiously and touched his arm with her fingertips. "The guards told me you knocked two of them out. And you hurt me, when you grabbed my wrist."

"I didn't mean to," said Donatello.

"I know. It's just… I didn't realize how strong you are." She traced his bicep with her fingertips. Donatello twitched, uncomfortable, moving away from her touch. Her glance flicked to his face, and she drew her hand back.

"I was worried. You were gone for hours. I called Uncle Benjamin. He called the guardhouse to have you tracked. The bands have a homing device in them. My button has one, too."

"I should've figured on that," muttered Donatello.

"When the guards, Alan and Joshua carried you in here. I had them put you in bed. They said you got hurt running through the jungle, and Doctor Serling had patched you up."

"Something like that."

"That woman… I know she's a good veterinarian, and she's helped me with my work, but she's so cold. I don't know why my father hired her."

"Katie, listen," said Donatello. "That woman, Serling… I know her from somewhere. I've met her before." he frowned, willing his brain to give up the information.

"You know Doctor Serling? Uncle Benjamin said you don't allow yourself to be seen by humans."

"That's true. But, occasionally, we've been spotted. A couple times we've been captured…" Donatello closed his eyes. Bishop's laboratory didn't bear remembering.

_Bishop's lab…_ the high, cold laugh rang through Donatello's memory. He opened his eyes. "Katie, have you ever heard of a man called John Bishop?"

"Agent Bishop? Sure, I know who he is. He's done some work for Dad. He's the one who designed those bands."

"Figures. Dr. Serling works for him. Katie, this is bad. If she tells Bishop I'm here, I, and my family, could be in terrible danger." He struggled to sit up again, but Katie pushed him back.

"Lie still. No, Donatello, it's all right. Doctor Serling works for my father now. He offered her more money than Bishop was paying. She's like everyone on this island, she can't leave, and she has no contact with the outside world without my father knowing about it."

"He monitors communication, too?"

"Yep. Nothing comes onto or leaves this island without his knowledge and permission. Even messages."

Donatello relaxed marginally, but he was still frowning with worry. "Keep that woman away from me. I mean it, Katie. Band or no, if she touches me again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Katie stared into his eyes, as if she were trying to decide if he were sane. "Why?"

"She's dangerous," said Donatello flatly.

Katie's expression hardened. "She hurt you, didn't she?"

Donatello didn't answer.

"Don't worry about Doctor Serling, Donatello. She won't come near you again," said Katie grimly. "I'll see to it. I'll have father fire her. She'll be sent off the island immediately."

"No!" Donatello sat up so suddenly, Katie flinched and stepped back, away from him. "Katie, listen to me. She _can't_ be allowed to leave. She took a blood sample from me. She has proof of my existence. I don't know how much she learned from Bishop. She could cause real trouble for my family."

Katie's glance flicked to Don's arm. He looked down, and saw a gauze bandage taped to his arm. Grimly, he peeled it back, revealing an angry gash, several inches long.

Katie gasped. "How'd you do that? Did you run into something in the jungle?"

"No. She must've taken a tissue sample as well."

"She can't have!"

"Look at it, Katie." Donatello pointed. "The edges are clean. There's no bruising, and it's perfectly straight. This is a cut from a blade. I didn't fall, or cut it on a branch."

Katie came closer and leaned forward, examining the wound. "You're right," she said finally. "I believe you, Donatello. I'll keep her away from you, I promise."

"Thanks." He laid the gauze back over the wound, smoothing the tape down.

Katie shook her head. "Doctor Serling. I just can't believe it… I can't believe she would treat you like this. I… I trusted her."

Something warm splashed on Donatello's arm. He jumped, and looked up, startled. Tears were streaming down Katie's cheeks.

"Don't cry, Katie."

She stood up, and staggered back. "I'm sorry, Donatello." She turned, and fled from the room.

Donatello sighed, and lay back.

_Women_. He shook his head. _Not that I have much experience with women. April's the only one I really know._ _I guess I should go and see if she's ok._

Donatello sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat with his feet on the floor for a moment, letting the nausea and dizziness subside, before getting to his feet. The residual effects of the shocks and the sedative were combining to take a toll on him. He made his way slowly out of the bungalow.


	18. Chapter 17 Island in a Haystack

Chapter 17 -Island in a Haystack-

"So dis guy owns his own _island_?" Raphael stood with his hands on his hips. "How the _shell _are we supposed to find him?"

"I don't know, Raph," said Leo, straining to keep his voice steady. "April's following every lead she can find, but he's some sort of hermit. He's not going to be easy to find."

"Guys, we've got to find Don. Maybe one of those tracking thingies in his lab can help," suggested Michelangelo.

"Mike, none of us knows how to _use _dem 't'ingies'," snapped Rapahel. "Even if we did, we wouldn't be able to _get_ to no island. We need a boat. We need a plane…"

"We need Superman!" finished Michelangelo. He quailed under Raphael's furious glare. "Sorry."

"We wait for April," Leonardo decided. "She's our only connection to this guy. We need more information." Even Raphael didn't have an answer for that. He stalked toward the dojo with a growl. Soon the sounds of his fists abusing his well-worn punching bag could be heard. Leonardo sighed, and turned toward his room.

"Where ya goin', Leo?" Michelangelo looked forlorn, sitting alone on the couch, his blue eyes fixed on his older brother.

"I'm going to meditate, Mikey."

"Mebbe we can, you know, meditate together, with Master Splinter. Maybe we can reach Don…" Michelangelo trailed off. Splinter had already explained that his efforts to reach Donatello on the spiritual plane had failed. He suspected Michelangelo's instincts were correct, and his third son had been taken quite some distance away from their city home.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I know waiting is hard, but it's what we have to do for now."

"I'm goin' sewer-skatin'," said Michelangelo, standing up. Leonardo opened his mouth to protest, then shook his head. Sitting around the Lair was the fastest way for Michelangelo to go stir-crazy, and to take them all along for the ride.

"Ok, Mike. Just don't go too far, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll stay in the sewers, don't worry." Michelangelo was gone before Leonardo could change his mind and call him back.

Leo sighed, watching his baby brother dash off. Everything in him wanted to call him back. He instinctively wanted to keep his family close, keep them safe.

_I didn't keep Don safe… I was too busy. Too busy meditating… _Leonardo shook his head, annoyed with himself. _I'd better go with Mikey._ He started toward the door, when his shell-cell rang.

"Leonardo here…" April hardly let him finish his greeting.

"Leonardo? Leo, I have to talk to you, right away. This is urgent. Can I come over?"

"Of course, April. What's going on?" asked Leonardo, concerned. April sounded close to tears. "Have you found out something new? Do you know where Don is?"

"Not yet, Leo. Listen… I need to talk to you face to face. Please. Let me come over, I'll tell you then, ok?"

"All right, April, whatever you want."

"I'll see you in ten minutes."

She hung up before Leonardo could point out that it took nearer to fifteen to reach their Lair from her apartment. Leonardo began to pace again. It would be a long fifteen minutes.


	19. Chapter 18 Lady of the Lagoon

**A/N: Things start to happen in this chap... Don's safe so far, but for how long?... You'll have to read on to find out!**

**Donnie: *growls* I hate that Serling woman.**

**Mikell: I know, Donnie. Sorry. Soon she'll step aside as the main villain though.**

**Donnie: *gulp* You mean, Bishop will take her place?**

**Mikell: You'll see. Remember, happy endings!**

**Reviews are sooo appreciated! Big thanks to the faithful readers who've been reviewing regularly! huggles :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18 -Lady of the Lagoon-

Donatello swayed slightly as he stood in the doorway of Katie's bungalow. The house was empty. He blinked in the weak morning sun. Everything was wet. Water dropped from every leaf, and the droplets sparkled, glinting in the sun. Donatello squinted as his eyes adjusted to the outdoor light. Glancing up, he noticed the blue sky of the day before was now a dull grey.

He made his way down the path toward the jungle, feeling stronger as the exercise got his blood flowing. He started jogging. He had a pretty good idea of where he'd find Katie. He followed the path until he came to the place where the trees made a natural archway. Don's ninja training allowed him to discern the soft sobs coming from a few yards along shore.

"Katie? Katie, are you ok?"

"Go away."

Donatello walked slowly toward the sound. He stopped a few feet away, eyeing Katie warily. She sat on the beach, her knees drawn up. Her shoulders were shaking. Slowly, cautiously, Donatello went over and knelt beside her. He sat down, rocking back on his shell.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"No."

"Ok." Donatello leaned back, resting on his hands. Next to him, Katie sniffed. She turned her head, glancing at Donatello.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"I thought you might like some company."

Katie sniffed again, and didn't answer. Don waited.

"I don't know what to believe." Katie's whisper was so quiet Donatello barely heard her.

"About what?"

"About everything. I thought I knew Doctor Serling. I thought I could trust her."

"Katie…"

"Donatello, I live on an island. I don't have many people I can count on. And I just lost one."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that! It's not your fault. Well, maybe it is. But… Oh, it just doesn't make any sense, any of it!"

"Katie…"

"Don't you dare!" Katie sat up and looked at Donatello, her eyes burning with anger. "Don't you tell me you know how I feel. How can you know? You don't have to live here. You have no idea what my life has been like."

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right. I don't know what your life is like. I do know what it's like to be hurt, though. I know what it's like to feel betrayed."

Katie looked to him, frowning. Donatello looked at her, and raised his eye-ridges. Her eyes widened, and she laughed.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to go swimming," said Donatello with a grin.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" yelled Katie.

"I'm already wet!" called Don, diving neatly into the sparkling water.

Katie laughed. "No fair," she called, but Donatello was already half-way across the lagoon.

"You snooze, you lose!" he called over his shoulder. Katie laughed again, stripping down to her swimsuit and dashing into the water after Donatello.

One moment, Katie was laughing, splashing after him. The next, she disappeared. The last thing Donatello saw was her mouth, stretched wide in a shocked "o" as she disappeared beneath the green-blue surface of the water.

"Katie!" He dove, making speed toward the place she went down. Donatello cut through the water, flying as a bird cuts through the air.

It took several heart-rending minutes for Don to locate Katie. She was floating, drifting, just above the sandy bottom. Her hair spread out above her like a black cloud of seaweed. Donatello grabbed at her, catching her wrist. He pulled, tugging her upward. She did not struggle in the water, her weight dragged as he towed her toward the surface.

_Come on, Katie, stay with me now… I'll get you out of this._

The pain came out of nowhere. He curled up, drawing in a breath of shock in spite of himself, and losing Katie's hand. He kicked instinctively, thrusting toward the surface. He drew in a gasp as he broke through the top of the water, and coughed convulsively.

"Katie!" Donatello could hardly get enough breath to gasp her name. The shock waves rolled over him, sending his muscles into spasms. Taking another deep breath, and calling upon every reserve of his strength to fight off the pain coursing through him, Donatello dove, down, reaching.

He caught a handful of Katie's hair, and kicked his legs, shooting toward the surface like a released cork. He kicked automatically, concentrating on keeping a rhythm, even as darkness gathered at the edges of his vision.

Donatello couldn't tell if the shock was weaker this time, or if his resistance was growing. He could resist, but the pain was still dragging at him, weakening his kicks. Determined, he pushed Katie toward shore. He was beginning to despair when his feet touched sand.

Donatello dragged Katie upward and forward, half-floating, half-carrying her toward shore. He was sobbing now with exertion and agony. Awkwardly, he turned her, pressing his beak to her lips, blowing awkwardly into her waterlogged lungs. He felt her chest rise under his hand as he fumbled for a pulse at her neck.

Her heels dragged on the sandy bottom as he carried her the last few feet onto shore. Donatello collapsed next to Katie, panting, on the sand. She coughed weakly, and he put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her over to her side, as the water gushed from her mouth. She coughed again, more strongly this time, and, miraculously, the pain subsided, gone as quickly as it had started.

"Hey! Hey, you freak, get away from her!" The voice was muffled, distant. Donatello's vision blurred. He heard heavy footsteps thudding toward them.

"Help… her…" he whispered. Rough hands grabbed at his arms, hauling him back, away from Katie. "Leave me. Help Katie," he gasped. A sharp pain in his arm, and there was a roaring in his ears as everything went black.

***

Donatello moaned, turning his head. It felt as though it were weighted with lead. He opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh glare.

"Katie?" His voice was hoarse, and he coughed weakly, bringing up a bit of water.

"Ah, so you're awake. Thought if you drowned the girl you'd be able to escape, did you? And I thought you turtles had some sense of humanity. I guess Bishop was right about you. You really are just animals."

Donatello opened his eyes reluctantly Anne Serling leaned over Donatello, smiling coldly.

"You." he growled. He sat up, ignoring the waves of nausea and the pain in his head. "Where's Katie?"

"She's fine, no thanks to your _assassination attempt_." Doctor Serling smirked. "I feel you're far too vicious for Katie to be allowed to keep you, and I know Mr. Kanar will agree. He'll be here soon, to give his permission to have you destroyed."

"Where's Katie?" asked Donatello again, ignoring Dr. Serling's threat. "I want to see her."

"Relax, mutant," the woman snarled. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm afraid, Doctor, he _is_." Benjamin Kanar stepped into the room, followed closely by the mountain-man, Jon. Donatello felt ice flow through his veins as a third man entered the room- Damien Kanar.

Damien studied Donatello with cold eyes. "My daughter claims you saved her life, Turtle."

"She was drowning. I pulled her out," answered Don, meeting the man's gaze steadily. Jon shifted uncomfortably, looking too big to be allowed in the space.

"Mr. Kanar, this is insane," snapped Doctor Serling. "It's obvious this mutant tried to harm poor Katie. He's far too dangerous to be an appropriate companion."

"_I _will decide who, or what, is appropriate for my daughter, Doctor," grated Damien Kanar. His eyes bored into Donatello's.

Benjamin cleared his throat. "Miss Katie has explained what happened. It would seem that Donatello here risked his own life in order to save hers, overcoming great personal discomfort. Katie insists that this is a misunderstanding."

"He's not safe." Doctor Serling's eyes narrowed. "Katie's obviously been traumatized by her near-drowning. She doesn't know what she's saying."

Donatello's eyes narrowed. _She seems awfully sure about Katie's state of mind. I know she hates me, but why is she so determined to get me away from Katie?_

Damien's eyes snapped to the doctor's face. Doctor Serling met his gaze, and blinked. She opened her mouth as if she would say something, and closed it again with a snap.

"Nonetheless, I'm afraid she insists that Donatello be returned to her," said Benjamin.

"My daughter is not addled by her experience, _Doctor_ Serling," growled Damien Kanar. "She is not traumatized. I spoke with her myself. She's perfectly lucid, but very upset. She seems to think you have a… dislike for her new companion. She has gotten the impression that you mean to harm him. I'm warning you, Doctor, acquiring him cost a great deal of money. A great deal more than _you_ are worth."

"That's ridiculous! I've always looked out for Katie's best interests, Mr. Kanar, you of all people should know that."

"Just so we understand one another, Doctor." Damien's eyes never left Serling's face. "Katie's happiness has always been, and will always be, my first priority. Any employee who does not understand that has no place on this island." He turned toward Donatello. "That includes you, Donatello."

"I'll be glad to leave any time you like," said Donatello grimly. Damien's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, dear boy," said Benjamin, breaking the tension. "Now, shall we retire to Katie's bungalow? I'm sure she's quite concerned, and anxious to see that her… er, friend, is well."

"Yes. Let's go," said Damien, turning on his heel. "I want to see my daughter."

"Mr. Kanar, I want it on record that I _strongly advised_ against allowing this… creature, to be allowed to stay with Katie."

"So noted." Damien left the room.

"Come, Donatello," said Benjamin, helping Don to his feet. "Miss Katie is waiting." He led the turtle by the arm out of the room.

"This isn't over, Turtle."

Don ignored Doctor Serling, allowing Benjamin's hand to steady him as they made their out, across a carpeted floor and through glass doors.

Donatello glanced over his shoulder at the building he was glad to leave behind. It resembled a small medical clinic, like those Donatello had seen in the city, with glass swinging doors and a brick face, which seemed incongruous in the leafy setting, as if it had been dropped from the sky into its place.

"Where's Katie?" asked Donatello quietly. Damien Kanar was already sitting in the passenger seat of a large black truck. Benjamin guided Don toward it.

"Don't worry. She's fine," said Benjamin, glancing at him sharply. "Come. Damien's waiting." Jon opened the back door, and Donatello glanced at him warily before climbing in. He settled into the leather seat. Jon went around to the other side and climbed in. Benjamin got behind the wheel and drove smoothly off, down a grassy path through the jungle.

"Donatello, what happened? Why did Katie go under?" he asked, glancing at Donatello in the rear-view mirror.

"I don't know," answered Donatello helplessly. "We were swimming, and all of a sudden, she just disappeared. I went after her…"

"Why didn't you run?" snapped Damien Kanar. "Did you forget about the band's fail safe? If anything happens to Katie, it shocks you. You could have drowned, too."

Donatello was horrified. "I couldn't just leave her to die!"

"Interesting." Benjamin shook his head. "Doctor Serling would have us believe you are a ravening animal, bent on murdering Katie so you can make your escape. And yet, twice now Katie herself has stood up for you, insisted you be returned to her."

"Twice?" Damien turned to his brother.

"Er, um, yes, well, it seems there was a minor… incident, yesterday. Donatello was taken to Doctor Serling by the guards. Katie became quite upset and agitated, and insisted on his being brought safely back."

"Why was Katie upset?"

"Well…" Benjamin trailed off.

"Because I ran away," said Donatello. Damien turned in the seat, glaring at Donatello. "We had a minor disagreement. She threatened to shock me, and I ran to get out of range. Your guards attacked me in the jungle, and dragged me off to that Serling woman. She threatened me, and took blood and tissue samples against my will."

"You injured two of my guards," said Damien.

"They shouldn't have tried to put shackles on me," said Donatello.

"I've always trusted Katie's instincts when it came to people," said Benjamin quietly. "She seems to think Donatello is trustworthy."

Damien's eyes never left Donatello's face. "I hope, for your sake, Turtle, that she's right."


	20. Chapter 19 Bishop

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for. Enter Bishop. **

**Donnie: Oh, I can hardly contain the joy.**

**Mikell: *chuckles* Sorry, Don. Hang in there, buddy. The next chap should cheer you up. **

**Reviews are awesome, as always. :-D  
**

* * *

Chapter 19 -Bishop-

"April, what was so urgent you couldn't tell us over the shell-cells?" Leonardo stood with his arms crossed over his plastron, unconsciously taking an impatient stance.

"I'm sorry, Leonardo," said the pale red-head. "Where are the others?"

"Raph's in the dojo. Splinter's meditating, and Mikey went sewer-skating, why?"

"Mikey's out there alone?" Her eyes widened. "Leonardo, call him back, now!"

"April, what is going on?"

"Get him back here, Leo. Please!" she pleaded, catching Leonardo's arm. Tears filled her eyes. "You don't understand. Leo, those darts, I traced them back to Agent Bishop!"

"What?" Leonardo's mouth gaped open in shock. "John Bishop? But you said Don was taken by this Kanar guy, the hermit. You said he had an island…"

April was shaking her head. "I know, Leo. The darts were made _for_ Kanar. But when I dug deeper, I found they were manufactured by a company linked to Bishop."

Leo was already fumbling with his shell-cell. "Mikey, come in. Mike?" There was a tense ten seconds of silence.

"Yeah, Leo, what's up?" Michelangelo's care-free voice sent relief streaming through his brother.

"Michelangelo, return to the Lair immediately. We need you to come home, bro."

"Aww, Leo, I just found this awesome pipe, and I was practicing my ollies…"

"_Now_, Michelangelo."

"Shell… Oh, ok, I'll be right there. Is it Don? Did you find him?"

"We'll talk when you get home. Now hurry up." Leonardo snapped the cell closed.

"Thank goodness he's still in the sewers," breathed April.

"Leonardo, is there word of your brother?" Splinter's quiet approach startled the blue-masked turtle, a sign of the depth of his distraction, as it's nearly impossible to startle a ninja.

"Master, April has discovered some disturbing information."

"Miss O'Neil, what news do you have of my son?" Splinter's sharp black eyes fastened on April.

"I'm sorry, Splinter. The dart used to take Donatello may be connected to John Bishop."

Splinter's tail lashed at the hated name. "Does Bishop have Donatello?" he asked, pain evident in his voice.

"We don't know, Sensei," said Leonardo. "But we're going to find out."


	21. Chapter 20 The New Bo

Chapter 20 -New Bo-

The three men and the turtle formed a miniature parade as they walked up the path to Katie's bungalow. Damien and Benjamin Kanar led the way, then Donatello, followed by Jon. It made Donatello tense to have the big man behind him, out of his line of sight, but he didn't protest. The little procession had the feeling of a prisoner transport.

Damien knocked softly on Katie's door before entering.

"She knows we're coming," Benjamin explained to Donatello. "She'll be lying down. Nearly drowning was quite an ordeal."

"Father, Uncle Benjamin! Donatello! Thank goodness you're all right. She didn't hurt you?"

"Katie! You're supposed to be resting," scolded Benjamin.

Katie nearly knocked him over. She rushed past her uncle and father, and threw her arms around the startled turtle's neck.

"Thank goodness you're all right! When I woke up, you were gone. The guards dragged you off to Doctor Serling..." Katie finally released Donatello and stepped back. "Father, Joshua and Alan refused to follow a direct order."

"Now, Katie, let's not be hasty," Benjamin held up his hands. "I'm sure they believed they were doing what was in your best interests…"

"What happened, Katie?" asked her father.

"They took Donatello back to Doctor Serling, after I specifically ordered that she is not to see him again! I mean it, I'm not having them come near either of us again. And, for that matter, Doctor Serling is barred from this house, and I don't want her anywhere near Donatello."

"You're upset." Damien reached out, and touched Katie's cheek. She reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Father, Donatello saved my life today. Doctor Serling treats him like… like some kind of animal."

"Katie, he _is_ a turtle."

Katie shook her head. "He's more than that, Father. He's my friend. And you know he's not just an animal. He deserves respect and dignity. Please."

"Perhaps other arrangements can be made for his medical needs."

"You're the best." Katie threw her arms around Damien Kanar, squeezing his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy, Katie." He met Donatello's eyes over Katie's shoulder. "Anything at all."

"Thanks, Father," said Katie. She let him go.

Benjamin smiled. "Well, that's all settled then. Very good. Very good indeed. Damien, shall we return to the main house? You'll recall you have that conference call meeting with the head of Genna Oil this morning…"

"Ah, yes, the affairs of business beckon," said Damien with a smile. "Katie, I'll see you later. I want you to get some rest today, all right? No slaving in your laboratory all afternoon."

"Yes, Father."

"Donatello." Damien turned to face him. Don tensed, but stood calmly returning the man's gaze. "You saved my daughter's life. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir, but honor requires that I give aid to anyone in need. I would've done the same for any person." Damien Kanar stared into Donatello's eyes for a long moment. He shook his head, and leaned closer.

"See to it that you take good care of my little girl," he said so softly only Donatello heard. He turned away so abruptly, Don didn't have time to reply.

Donatello and Katie watched the three men leave the room.

"I'm glad he's gone," said Katie with a shiver.

"Your father? You seemed happy to see him."

"No, Jon. He gives me the creeps. He's so big, and he never says anything."

"He's ok," said Donatello, remembering Jon's relatively gentle handling after Damien Kanar shocked him.

"Are _you_ ok?" asked Katie. "Doctor Serling didn't have time to hurt you, did she?"

Donatello shook his head. "I'm fine," he said. "I just woke up when your father and uncle arrived. She was pretty mad when he said I was being returned to you."

"She'll be even madder when Father's through with her," muttered Katie. "He doesn't show it much, but I know him. He's really angry with her."

"Well, we can't worry about that now," said Donatello. "Katie, would you mind if I had some time alone? Maybe down by the lagoon?"

"What for?"

"I haven't had time to meditate since I've been here."

"You meditate?" Katie's eyes went wide.

"Well, yeah."

"There's so much I don't know about you… about your life," she said. She shook her head. "Like, what else do you do?"

Donatello hesitated, unsure of how much he should tell her. "I'm used to pretty rigorous exercise every day," he said finally. "I don't spend all my time in a laboratory."

"What do you _do_?" asked Katie. "I can't believe I never thought to ask you. I mean, you don't have a job or anything, right? So what do you do for a living? How do you survive?"

"Well…" Donatello sorted his thoughts, considering. "We have human friends who help us get things we can't get on our own, but we really prefer to take care of ourselves. Most of my electronic equipment comes from the dump. I salvage the parts, and build what we need."

"What about food?"

"We manage." Donatello smiled, thinking of the pizzas Mikey'd had delivered to a sewer grate. "Sometimes we find people willing to have odd jobs done without actually seeing who did them. We do the job, and they leave the money for us in a secure place."

"What kind of jobs?" Katie's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh, building maintenance, mostly," said Don with a smile. "A couple weeks ago, I fixed a fan in a roof vent. The building super has arthritis in his knees, and he's blind. There are some jobs he just can't handle any more, but he can't afford to lose his employment. I help him out, and he pays me a little bit."

"Wow."

"It works."

"So, what else do you do? When you're not fixing fans and dumpster-diving, I mean?"

"Well…"

"Oh come on, Donatello. What harm can come of telling me? I promised not to tell my Father anything about you, didn't I? And I protected you from Doctor Serling twice now. You owe me at least one," teased Katie with a grin.

Donatello sighed. She was right. He couldn't lie about who he was to Katie, not when he was dependent her help and protection. Honor demanded honesty. "I train as a ninja warrior in the arts of stealth, silence, and bushido, the code of honor."

Katie laughed. "What?" She stopped laughing when she saw Donatello frown. "You're serious. So you're like… a mutant turtle _ninja_?"

"That's me." he smiled.

"Wow," said Katie again. She stepped back, her hands on her hips, and looked him up and down, as if seeing him for the first time. Donatello stood with his arms crossed over his plastron while she finished her inspection.

"So, that's why you wanted to cut that staff," she said. "You're used to carrying a weapon."

"That's right. A bo staff," he said. "It's not just for fighting. I use it in my training as well."

"I understand now," said Katie quietly. "I'm sorry, Donatello. I didn't know. Of course you can take that sapling. I'll get you a machete."

"Thank you, Katie." Donatello relaxed, and smiled.

Katie strode off to a closet, and rummaged through the contents, pushing aside some khaki clothing, a net and a canvas bag. "Here it is. This is my gear for collecting samples…" She pulled a large, wicked-looking black knife from the back of the closet. "Sometimes you have to clear a path."

"Thanks, Katie."

Katie walked toward him. She stopped a few steps away. "A ninja, huh?"

Donatello nodded, wondering what on earth she was up to.

"And I'm just going to give you a machete. Am I nuts?"

"Probably." Donatello didn't so much as crack a smile. Katie's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. Suddenly she laughed.

"You saved my life. I guess I can trust you." A slight frown wrinkled her brow. "I just wish I knew why you had to save me. I remember chasing you into the water, and waking up. Nothing in between."

"It _was_ pretty weird," said Donatello, frowning. "You just… went under. You looked sort of surprised, and the next thing I knew you were on the bottom of the lagoon."

"I wish I could remember. I've never had cramps or anything."

"Maybe you'd better take it easy today."

"No. I've got too much to do in the laboratory." Katie made a face. "Now you sound like my father."

"I'm not old enough," said Donatello automatically.

Katie laughed. "Go get your tree, ninja," she teased. She held out the machete, handle-first. Don took it, and carefully pointed the blade away.

"Thanks." he said simply.


	22. Chapter 21 Plan of Action

Chapter 21 -Plan of Action-

"What now, Fearless?" Raphael growled. He stood with his hands on his sais, ready for action. "If Bishop's got Don, there's no time to lose. We gotta get 'im outta der!"

"We don't _know_ agent Bishop had anything to do with Don's disappearance," argued Leonardo. Michelangelo sat on the couch, quiet for a change. April sat beside him, holding his hand in hers, both to comfort and to draw comfort from the touch. Splinter stood nearby, watching and waiting for his eldest son's decision on a course of action.

"We can't just go in there, guns blazing, even if we were sure of Bishop's location," said Leonardo.

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "Leo, we can't just sit by and let Don get cut up on that crazy freak's table!" Michelangelo let out a squeak of protest, and Raph glanced at him. "Sorry, Mikey. Don't worry. We're gonna get Don back. You'll see."

"We have to get more information. April, can you hack into Bishop's computer? Find any record of his most current… operations?"

"Leo, Don's the real computer expert. I doubt I can get past Bishop's security systems. Even Don would have a hard time with that."

"That leaves us with one option. Da direct approach." Rapahel's sais spun in his fingers. "I say we bust into Bishop's lab and take the place apart."

"Do you remember what happened the last time we fought our way out of Bishop's lab?" asked Leonardo sharply. "He nearly killed Mikey!"

"Whatdaya t'ink he'll do to Don?" shouted Raphael.

"Raphael!" Splinter's stern tone cut across the argument, producing instant silence. Michelangelo's quiet sobbing was the only sound.

"We can't let 'im hurt Donnie," he whimpered. "We just can't, Leo. We gotta get 'im outta there." April's hand tightened on Michelangelo's, but he pulled away as Leonardo knelt beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Mikey, we don't know if Bishop has Don. We won't do him any good if we storm in without a plan, and get ourselves captured or hurt. We've got to think this thing through. I promise you, we will bring Donatello home."

"Yeah, Mike," said Raphael gruffly. "He's our brother. We'll get 'im back."

"Let's go." Michelangelo stood up, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. He pulled his nunchucks from his belt and stood squarely. "Leo, Raph's right. We can't just sit around here. Bishop…" Michelangelo shuddered, but looked Leonardo in the eye. "Bishop won't be waiting around. We've got to get Don back _now_."

Leonardo stared at his youngest brother, pride and irritation warring for supremacy. Pride won out. "Ok," he said. Part of him wished desperately for Don's intellect, his quiet, composed levelheadedness. Leonardo hadn't realized how much he relied on Donatello's common sense to help reign in his brothers' impulsive natures and act as a foil to his own over-protective instincts. "Let's go."

"Leonardo, you said yourself you can't just go storming after Bishop! You don't know if Don's there…" April trailed off under Leonardo's gaze.

"We have to try, April. Don's not here to hack into his computer. There's no other way to be sure if Don's there than to break into the lab and search for him."

"I… I understand, Leo. Just… be careful." April reached out, catching Leonardo and Raphael's hands in a rare show of affection. She wrapped her arms around them, drawing all three into a hug. Raphael stiffened, and April released them, grinning rather sheepishly.

"Sorry, Raph," she said. "Take care of each other, ok?"

"We always do, April," said Leonardo. "Sensei?"

"Go, Leonardo. I wish you success in your search." Splinter leaned on his walking stick, his emotions far more composed than April's. "My sons… be careful."

"Hai, Sensei." Leonardo made a small bow. With a nod to April, the three turtles headed out of the Lair, in search of their missing brother.


	23. Chapter 22 Teach Me

**A/N: A bit of fluff... but important to the story. :)**

**Mikell: I wonder if anyone will catch that reference to one of my fav movies near the end?**

**Donnie: *rolls eyes* Idk, Mikell, most of the readers are pretty young to remember the Reeses Pieces.**

**Mikell: Oh, that's right. I said "M&M's", the movie had Reeses. Oh well. Same idea.  
**

**Happy reading! Thanks to the kind reviewers! *sniff* You guys are the greatest.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22 -Teach Me-

It didn't take long to find the little grove. The sapling stood straight and strong as Donatello remembered it. He knelt, gathering himself. He reached out with his mind, finding the peace and tranquility that came only with the careful practice and concentration of meditation.

Over an hour later, Donatello raised his head. He had a sense of perfect peace and balance as he picked up the machete by his side. He approached the sapling with care, cutting around the base, gently freeing it from its roots. He cut the end neatly, using the edge of the blade to round the edges slightly. He was pleased with the light, strong wood's feel in his hand. It was quite dense and firm, but had a supple bend which would harden over time. He held it on his hand, feeling the balance.

Carefully, Donatello cut the correct length, stacking the trimmed branches neatly. Some small animal would use them for its home. Nothing, ever, would go to waste. He stripped the bark, smoothing the wood. It felt damp and silky under his fingers. Finally he had a sturdy white staff. Donatello got to his feet, brushing the shavings off his legs, and slipped down the path toward the lagoon. At the water's edge, he knelt and gathered handfuls of sand, rubbing them into the staff's surface, smoothing it further and drying the wood's surface.

Once he was satisfied, he stood, and spun the staff experimentally in his fingers. The balance was perfect. He spun it faster, feeling the familiar balance and power. It wasn't his old, familiar bo, but it felt good to hold the wood in his hand once again. Donatello hadn't realized how much he'd missed his staff.

He swung into some basic katas, feeling his way through the rhythms. He stretched, pushing himself to more difficult stances, and finally through a series of kicks and jabs. He was soon sweating in the afternoon heat. He squatted on the sand.

The exercise felt good, even if he did miss the _thump_ of Mikey's nunchucks against his staff, the _clang_ of Leonardo's katana, even the steely gaze behind a red mask… Donatello gave himself a mental shake and smiled. He was missing sparring with _Raph_?

He stood up, leaning on the staff, and looked out across the calm water. The sun was really heating up now, and the sweat was pooling in the crevice where his plastron met his neck and shoulders. He stood up, sticking his new bo into the sand, and took a running dive into the water. The luscious water flowed over and around him, soothing his aching limbs.

Donatello stroked lazily across the lagoon. He frowned as he came to the place where Katie'd gone down that morning. There were no logs, no weeds to entangle her, as far as Don could see. He dove down, searching. Something glinted on the bottom of the lagoon.

_What? Metal? Here?_ He went to the surface for a quick breath before diving again. He reached out, carefully sifting the sand through his fingers. Something yellow filtered out of the sand and lay, looking deceptively innocent and harmless, in his hand.

Donatello closed his fingers around the prize and kicked toward the surface. He reached the top, and swam toward shore with strong, sure strokes.

"Donatello!" Katie's voice carried across the water. Don stopped swimming and tread water for a moment, locating her position. She was standing not far from where he'd left his bo, shielding her eyes and looking anxiously out over the water. Donatello swam toward her.

"What's wrong, Katie?" he called.

"Nothing, really. I was just worried. You shouldn't swim alone," she answered. She sat down on the beach, hugging her knees to her chest. Donatello swam the last few yards and joined her on the sand. "You've been gone quite a while," she said apologetically. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No. I've finished for now. I was just taking a swim to cool off," explained Don, taking a seat a few feet away. Something about the jungle air, the tang of sea salt, and the fresh, clean scent of the jungle itself, relaxed him, made him long for his family even more. _Paradise… but without my family, it doesn't feel like it._

"What are you thinking about?"

"What? Oh… I was just wishing my brothers could see all this." He gestured, including the lagoon and jungle in the sweep of his hand. "Mikey'd love the water slide. And Raph, he'd love dunking Mike. Leo'd probably meditate on the beauty of the place…" Donatello trailed off, flushing.

_What am I thinking, rambling on like that? What would Leonardo say?_

"Those are your brothers, Leo, Mike, and Raph?"

Donatello squared his shoulders. "Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael," he said quietly. He sighed. "And Master Splinter is our father, our Sensei. Katie, my family is all I have. I must ask you to honor your promise not to give your father any information about them. I shouldn't have told you their names."

"What harm could knowing their names do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but please try to understand. We are secretive for a reason. If the outside world knew we existed…" Donatello shivered in the warm air. "Aside from government agencies and scientists, we have enemies, Katie, like Bishop."

"Donatello, I don't understand, but I do promise not to repeat anything you tell me about your family or about your life in the city," said Katie solemnly. "You saved my life. I owe you that much."

"Thank you," said Donatello. _I just hope I can trust her to keep her word_, he thought.

"Would you…" Katie trailed off, looking out over the water. She fidgeted, digging her bare toes into the sand.

"Would I what? It's ok, Katie, you can ask me anything."

"Well, I mean… I've spent all my life studying things in the laboratory. I swim and jog and get plenty of exercise, but, well…" she trailed off again, frowning. Donatello waited. "Today, when I almost drowned… I woke up, and the guards were carrying you away. I couldn't stop them. I yelled, but they wouldn't listen to me, just said I needed to get back to the bungalow and lie down. Of course I called Father the moment I got back, and he went and took you from Doctor Serling's, but Donatello, I… I felt so helpless!" she finished explosively. She looked at Don. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I hated feeling that way. I hated that I couldn't stop them, and… well, the way Joshua looks at me sometimes… I don't like feeling this way, that's all."

"_You_ felt defenseless?" Don glanced at Katie. "You got those men fired."

Katie shook her head impatiently. "I did, but it wouldn't have done any good if Doctor Serling had already…" tears filled her eyes. "I don't even want to think about that."

"Katie, it's ok. She didn't hurt me. And I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me."

"That's just it, Donatello. You can take care of yourself. I can't. I'm always relying on someone to swoop in and save the day. Uncle Benjamin, my father… I want to be able to take care of myself. I want to learn to fight." She turned her face away, flushing, as if the words had escaped of their own accord.

"You want me to teach you?" Don stared at her, shocked.

"It's ok, Donatello. You don't have to. I understand." Katie stood up, brushing the sand off her shorts, not looking at Don. "I'll go back and see if Clara has started making lunch yet…"

"Katie, wait." Katie's hands stopped moving, but she didn't look at him, just stood like a statue, gazing out over the lagoon, unshed tears dangling from her lashes. Donatello noticed her shoulders were stiff, tense, like someone who expected a blow. He got to his feet and walked over to face her. She met his gaze steadily, a slight tremble the only outward betrayal of her warring emotions.

"If you want to learn, I'll teach you," he said quietly.

_I've got to be out of my mind…_

"Really?" Katie threw her arms around Donatello's neck, nearly knocking him over. Don staggered back.

"First lesson: no strangling your sensei!" he gasped.

Katie laughed and let go. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. Donatello's face was as red as a green-cheeked turtle can get.

"Sorry," she said, giggling. Don blushed a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Didn't you say something about lunch?" he asked, turning away and grabbing his bo from the sand.

"Hey, is that the tree you wanted to cut?"

"This is a bo staff," said Don. He spun the bo in his fingers, making it whistle.

"Wow! Can I try?" asked Katie eagerly.

Donatello hesitated a moment, then held it out to her. Katie held it in both hands, feeling the balance. She tried spinning it, but whacked herself on the wrist.

"Ow! This is more complicated than it looks."

Donatello grinned. "You sure you still want to learn?"

"Yes." Katie frowned, turning the bo in her hands, a furrow of concentration creasing her brow.

"First, your stance is wrong," said Donatello. "And if you hold it that way, you'll…"

_Crack!_

"Oh, ow!" Katie yelped.

"… Get off balance and whack yourself with the bo." finished Donatello, shaking his head. "Maybe you'd better start with some basic katas."

"Maybe," agreed Katie, rubbing her temple where the bruise was already forming. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed.

Donatello glanced down. The yellow thing he'd retrieved from the bottom of the lagoon lay partially buried in the sand.

"Oh, I found that in the water, about where you… Well, it was at the bottom of the lagoon, anyway." He picked it up, and frowned. "It looks like a tranq dart, but it's smaller than the one they used on me."

"The one _who_ used on you?"

"Oh… Your uncle. They used a tranq rifle to capture me. Didn't you know?"

"No."

"How'd you think they got me here? By laying a trail of M&M's?"

"I don't know… I guess I thought they offered you a lot of money. Or tricked you into coming. I didn't know they'd do something so…"

"So what?"

"So… cruel. Donatello, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

Katie looked up soberly, meeting his eyes. "Are you sure you want to train me, after what my uncle and my father did to you?"

"Katie, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for what they did."

"Donatello, I promise, if there's anything I can do to help you escape this island, I will do it."

Donatello looked at her, surprised. "What about your father?"

"He gives me anything I want, remember?"


	24. Chapter 23 House of Horrors

**A/N: Sorry, another short cliffy. The guys are getting closer.**

* * *

Chapter 23 -House of Horrors-

Leonardo moved silently as only a ninja can through the corridor. April had been able to track down Bishop's last known address, but they had no way of knowing whether the building was occupied until they scouted it out.

The activity outside seemed to indicate this installation was active, so after Raph knocked out the five guards covering the front gate, the three turtles moved in over the fence and made their way through the silent shadows to the main building.

Leonardo wished, not for the first time, for his missing brother's technical expertise. Don's skills in detecting and disarming alarm systems were invaluable in an operation like this one. A faint sound of leathery feet against the carpet reached Leonardo, and his head snapped around to Michelangelo. Mikey saw his brother's expression and lifted his feet with exaggerated care.

Leonardo frowned, but didn't speak. This mission was far too dangerous to risk scolding Mikey here. Raphael moved ahead of them, slipping through the dark with absolute silence despite his bulk. Leonardo heard a _thud_ ahead, and drew his katana, his nerves strung tight, and prepared for a battle.

Raphael's white teeth glinted in the darkness up ahead as he flashed his brothers a grin. "One guard, over easy," he whispered.

Leonardo relaxed slightly. The man hadn't had time to cry out, to raise the alarm, before Raphael's sai handle knocked him senseless.

"He's not in this hallway," hissed Leonardo. "We've got to find the laboratory. That's where they'd be keeping him."

"I remember," said Michelangelo, so softly even Leonardo's keen hearing had to strain to discern the words. "It's this way."

"We'll follow you, Mikey. Just be careful," whispered Leonardo, putting a comforting hand on his brother's shell. He felt a slight tremor go through Michelangelo as they made their way down the corridor toward Bishop's house of horrors.


	25. Chapter 24 Normal

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and those who've added this story to their "favs" list. I'm really floored at the number of reviews, and the enthusiasm you've shown. Thanks so much!  
The real trouble starts in this chap.**

**Donnie: Heh she thought she could flip me.**

**Mikell: Aww, Don, you're such a softie. See, starring in fan-fics isn't _so_ bad, after all.  
**

**Donnie: *blushing* Well...  
On with the story!**

**Mikell: Hey, that's my line.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24 -Normal-

"Donatello, look at this," Katie was gazing at the electron microscope's screen. "The chemical, it's attacking the blood cells, again. The new process didn't fix the problem."

Don leaned closer, watching. The red blood cells on the slide were exploding into swirling puffs of color, their cell walls breaking and releasing their fluid to dissipate into oblivion.

"What if you added a coagulant?" he asked, thinking aloud.

"Nuh-uh. Doctor Serling said it would cause clots and not stop the cells exploding," responded Katie.

Donatello tensed at the mention of the woman's name. Katie glanced up at him, and sighed.

"I don't know, Donatello. It's just so frustrating. I feel like I'm so close, and yet the answer escapes me." She leaned back in the chair, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck. Donatello hesitated, then put his hands on her shoulders. Katie flinched, glancing up at him in confusion. He smiled, and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Ohhh," she moaned, letting her head fall forward. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My friend, April. She gets stiff shoulders from sitting at the computer."

"There's a girl turtle?" Katie's head snapped up. She leaned back, resting her head against his plastron, to see his face. Donatello blushed.

"No," he said quietly. "April's a human friend."

"Hmm. I don't know if I like that, Donatello," said Katie with mock severity. "I might get jealous."

Donatello snorted. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" he asked innocently.

"This!" Katie caught his wrist, pulling him forward and off balance. Donatello recovered quickly before she could pull him to the ground, spinning her around.

"Hey," Katie yelped as he caught her wrists and pinned them to the arms of the chair. She squirmed, but Donatello wouldn't relent. "No fair, using my own computer chair against me!"

Donatello laughed, releasing Katie's hands. "That's what you get for trying to pull a fast one on a ninja," he scolded.

"You're the one who said to use the element of surprise," Katie grumbled, but her green eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Well, if you're in such a playful mood, maybe we should go out and train for a while," suggested Don. "Goodness knows you could use the practice…"

He grunted as Katie's fist caught him in the plastron, though she couldn't punch hard enough yet to cause him any real discomfort.

"Oh, darn it." She shook her hand. "I forget about that shell…"

"One of the advantages of being a turtle," remarked Don smugly.

Katie swung around and caught him neatly in the stomach with a kick. She knocked him back a step, but she hadn't put any real intention behind it, so the force was minimal. Donatello caught her ankle neatly, and swept her other leg out from under her. Katie landed with a _thump_ on her backside.

"Yep," said Donatello sagely. "You definitely need the practice."

"Oh, you!" Katie grumbled, getting to her feet. She rubbed her smarting rear. "I'll get you for that!" Donatello laughed easily.

"_What_ is going on here?" The sharp voice made them both turn. "I come to visit my daughter, and find you knocking her about?" Donatello fell to the ground as Damien Kanar hit the button that activated the device still attached to Don's arm. His and Katie's combined skills had not yet found a way to remove it.

"Stop it! Father, stop!" He heard Katie screaming, as if from far away. The pain stopped in an instant. Sweat dripped down his forehead, stinging his eyes, but Donatello forced himself to roll to his knees. A sudden wave of nausea made him retch. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, and struggled to his feet. Katie caught his arm.

"Katie, I… he was hurting you." Damien Kanar grabbed Katie's arm, pulling her back, away from Donatello. Don managed to stand, and faced the man squarely.

"Father, we were _playing_. Donatello's been teaching me to defend myself. Why did you do that?" Katie stared at her father, shaking and pale.

"He was attacking you," said Damien Kanar stubbornly, glaring at Donatello. "Katie, you have that button for a reason. You can't be too soft to use it!"

"Father, there is no reason for me to use it! Donatello is my friend. If you really cared about me, you'd take that horrid band off him and let him go." Tears slid down Katie's cheeks.

"Do you want him to leave, Katie?" Kanar looked at his daughter, his black eyebrows rising. "I knew it! He was hurting you, wasn't he? You don't have to be afraid to tell me, Katie, I'll take him away…" His finger hovered dangerously over the button as he glared at Donatello.

"No! No, Father, I don't want Donatello to leave, but I…" she glanced at Donatello. "I want him to be happy."

"He should be happy, Katie. He has everything here, everything he could ever want. What more do you want, Turtle?" Damien Kanar turned to Donatello. "Tell me, what luxury could we provide that would keep you happy here with my daughter?"

"There isn't anything your money can buy, Sir," said Donatello calmly.

Damien Kanar snorted. "You see, Katie? He's just ungrateful, like all the rest. Let me take him away now. I'll find you another companion. One who appreciates the benefits of living here."

"No, Father," said Katie sadly. "Please. I don't want another companion. I want Donatello."

Damien Kanar regarded his daughter for a long moment. He shook his head, and sighed. "Katie, you know all I've ever wanted is to make you happy. He held out his arms, and Katie reluctantly came into his hug, giving him a quick squeeze before backing up.

"Father, please… take the band off him. Please."

"No, Katie. It's a matter of safety." Kanar frowned, glancing at Donatello. Don could read suspicion in his gaze.

_He thinks I'm influencing her… this might not be good, _he thought.

"Katie, it's all right," said Donatello quietly.

"It's not fair!" Katie stamped her foot. She crossed her arms and glared at her father. "Why can't I just be _normal_? Why can't I have normal friends who aren't dragged away from their homes and families? Why can't you trust him, Father? He saved my life. He's not going to hurt me."

"Katie…" Damien Kanar frowned. "Leave us," he said to Donatello. "I must speak with my daughter privately."

Donatello nodded. "I'll see you later, Katie," he said mildly. He left the house and walked toward the lagoon, thankful for the chance to get away from Kanar.

_Glad that's over. I guess it's a good thing I wasn't carrying my new bo when he came in. Who knows what he would've done. Maybe training Katie isn't such a great idea after all…_

Donatello wandered down the path toward the lagoon. The water sparkled, inviting, but Donatello didn't feel like swimming. He made his way around toward the rocks, determined to climb the waterfall and see if he could see past the canopy from the top.

"Katie! Katie, wait!" He heard Kanar shouting, and ducked into the undergrowth, not anxious to meet the man again. "Katie! Come back!"

Damien Kanar's voice was coming from near the bungalow. Don slid further back into the leaves, and slipped to edge of the rocky embankment leading to the waterfall.

He climbed to the top and leaned over Katie's natural water-slide, peering toward the path. He couldn't quite see the bungalow from his perch, but he spotted movement in the leaves, leading away from Katie's little house. Damien was still calling.

_She must've argued with him,_ thought Don. He sat down, his shell resting against a large rock. _I'll just stay up here, out of the way, until things settle down._


	26. Chapter 25 Getting a Clue

**A/N: A small break from tradition, this is quite a long "guys" chapter. Enjoy!  
Don't worry, I'll still post a Donny chap as well. :)**

* * *

Chapter 25 -Getting A Clue-

"Whoa. I t'ink Mikey found da lab." Raphael crouched in the shadows, gesturing with his sai. "You'd better get 'im outta der, Leo. Mikey don't look so good."

Michelangelo stood stiff as a statue, trembling, staring at the double doors in front of him, oblivious to anything around him, including the soft footfalls of a guard coming down the hall to his left. Leonardo darted forward, and clapped his hand over his younger brother's mouth, muffling his startled cry. Michelangelo wrenched away from Leonardo, his fists coming up, his eyes stretched wide.

"Shh! Mikey, it's me," Leonardo hissed. "Come on, bro, we've got to hide." Leonardo grabbed his youngest brother's hand and half led, half-dragged him into the shadow, just as the guard rounded the corner. He never even glanced toward the turtles crouched in a darkened doorway. Nor did he feel the air movement behind him as Raphael's sai flew through the air, striking him handle-first, and knocking him unconscious.

"Dat's another for me," said Raphael with satisfaction. He quickly bound the man's hands and feet and dragged him into a storage room.

"Raph, stay here with Mikey," whispered Leonardo. "I'll check the lab, and if I find Don, I'll call you." Raphael opened his mouth to protest, but Leonardo's gaze flicked to Mikey, and Raph closed his mouth with a snap.

Michelangelo was pale and shaking. He stared toward the doors leading to the lab where Bishop had held him and his brothers, not so very long ago. They had fought their way out that time, but barely. Michelangelo wasn't sure they could do it a second time. He swallowed hard.

"Leo, if… if Don's in there," he whispered, "I gotta go in. We gotta get him out."

"Mike, it's ok," Leonardo touched Michelangelo's shoulder. "I'll scout first. If Donnie's in there, we'll get him out, don't worry. You wait here with Raph. I'll be right back." He was gone before Michelangelo could answer. Mike held his hand out, as if he would grab his brother, pull him back, but Raphael put his hand on his chest.

"Mikey, pull yerself together! Bishop ain't got us. He ain't gonna _get_ us. Leo's right. Let 'im scout, and if Donnie's here, we'll get 'im out, and I will personally take care of Bishop. Ok?"

Michelangelo looked at Raphael, and gave him a shaky smile. "Yeah, bro, ok." he managed.

Leonardo moved silently toward the doors. Cautiously, he pushed one open, searching the room for occupants before stepping inside. The lab was dark and empty. Leonardo shuddered, seeing the tables that had held him and his brothers immobile, helpless, as Bishop wielded his scalpels. Fortunately, that time, they had escaped.

Leonardo felt the room closing in around him, the air being sucked out. He backed toward the door. Don wasn't here, he was sure of it now. _But where is he? Could Bishop be keeping him someplace else?_

"Mr. Kanar, I _assure_ you, if properly handled, the creature can be controlled." The voice startled Leo into spinning around into a crouch. Instinctively, he hid himself behind some equipment in a corner, ducking into the deeper shadows.

The light clicked on, and Leonardo's hand closed on the handle of his katana. His eyes narrowed as a man came into his line of sight, speaking into a portable phone. "Yes, Sir. Just use the band. He _what?_ That's impossible. Are you sure? Well, yes, if he was able to get up right away after a shock, obviously the paralyzing properties aren't as strong as we'd hoped… Perhaps I should come myself… Tomorrow?… Well, I have other obligations…"

Leonardo held his breath, waiting for the man to leave the room so he could make his escape. It was obvious Bishop didn't have Donatello. He wouldn't be calmly talking on the phone if there were a turtle to be studied and dissected.

"Yes, Mr. Kanar, I agree, he is an unusual specimen. I recommend having Doctor Serling check him over. We don't know enough about the turtle aspect of his genetics. Perhaps, if another one could be captured and studied, Doctor Serling could learn more about his physical needs…"

Leonardo felt himself go cold. It took all his discipline not to leap out and attack Bishop then and there, and force him to tell where Donatello was being held. He remembered April's information about the private island, and suddenly Leonardo knew his brother was being held there. If only they could find out _where_, exactly.

"All right, Mr. Kanar. I'll meet the plane. Tomorrow. 11AM. Yes, Mr. Kanar, I've got it." Bishop leaned over the counter, scribbling on a notepad. He tore off the sheet, stuffing it into the pocket of his suit, and walked briskly off through a side door.

Leonardo waited a few minutes before getting up from behind the equipment. He slipped out, and grabbed the notepad from the counter. Tucking it into his belt, he disappeared through the double doors, back into the hallway where his brothers waited.

"Leo!" Raph whispered explosively. "We heard somebody talkin'. We were gonna storm in after ya, but nobody was yellin' so we figured he hadn't spotted ya yet."

"It's a good thing you didn't, Raph. You'd have had the whole place down on us," said Leonardo. He was grimly proud of his hot-headed brother's self restraint in this instance.

"Yeah, well, seein's how dis is Bishop's turf, it didn't seem bad to hold back a little for once," said Raph, scowling. He was obviously uncomfortable with his choice.

"Let's get the shell outta here," said Leonardo. "Come on."

"Mikey, let's go," hissed Raphael. Leonardo turned. Michelangelo was crouched on the floor, his head bowed. Leonardo leaned down and grabbed Michelangelo's wrist. Mikey's wide eyes turned up to his brother's, staring, unseeing.

"Let's go, Mikey," said Leonardo gently. He tugged the younger turtle to his feet.

"He's not here, Leo," whispered Michelangelo.

"I know, Mike. Let's get outta here." Michelangelo swallowed hard, and straightened. He followed his brothers, staying so close to Raph the edge of his plastron brushed his brother's shell, making Raphael jump and turn with a growl.

"Watch it, Mikey!"

For once, Michelangelo didn't apologize or even crack a joke. He simply moved an inch or so back, giving Raphael some room. They made their way out to the main gate, slipping over the fence.

Back in the Battle Shell, Raphael sat back in the driver's seat, and pulled out with out a trace of stealth, sending gravel flying. Leonardo sat in the passenger side, glancing over his shoulder at the silent form of their youngest brother who was sitting behind him. Michelangelo stared straight ahead, occupied by images only he could see.

Behind them, from the doorway of the facility, John Bishop watched the taillights disappear into the night, a smile playing over his lips.


	27. Chapter 26 The Search

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who thought Damien was the ultimate bad guy. He begins to get a clue in this chapter.**

**Donnie: FINALLY, I get to kick some shell!**

**Mikell: Heh. You're not out of the woods... er, jungle, yet Don.**

**Donnie: But the guys are gonna come get me soon, right? Right?!**

**Mikell: *edging away from glaring turtle*  
On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 26 -The Search-

"Hey. Hey you, Turtle. Come down here."

Donatello sat up, leaning over the edge of the embankment, and looked down on the guard calling to him from below.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly getting to his feet, preparing to fight. _Yeah, I come when called, just like a pet dog. Right._

"Come down." said the guard again. He held up his hand. One of the small black boxes was clutched in his fingers.

Donatello weighed his options. He could go down to the guard, surrendering, or he could run, risking a shock from the band, and another confrontation with Damien Kanar, and possibly being dragged off to Doctor Serling's "clinic" for another check up. He sighed.

_Decisions, decisions…_

"All right, I'm coming down," he said. He leapt down the hillside, landing lightly next to the guard. Donatello straightened, turning to face the man. "What do you want?" he asked mildly.

The man took a step back, fingering the button. "Mr. Kanar wants you," he said.

"What does Mr. Kanar want?" asked Donatello.

"I don't know. He's waiting at Miss Katie's."

"All right." Donatello strode past the guard, not bothering to look back to see if he was following.

Damien Kanar was pacing in the sitting room. He stopped when Donatello came in, closely flanked by the khaki-clad guard.

"Where's Katie?" he asked, glaring at Donatello.

Donatello shrugged. "She was with you."

"She went out into the jungle to look for _you_," snapped Kanar. "Where were you?"

"You said to leave. I left," Donatello replied, crossing his arms over his plastron.

Kanar's eyes narrowed. Donatello noticed his hand moving toward his pocket.

_He's got the button in his pocket._ Donatello tensed, and Kanar allowed himself a small smile, watching him.

"Listen, Turtle. I won't use this," he took it out of his pocket, showing the device to Donatello, "If you tell me where my daughter is. Now."

Don's hand shot out so fast, Kanar had no time to react. He snatched the device, dropping it to the ground, and stamping it under his heel. He spun, snap-kicking the guard in the side of the head before the man had time to push the button on his device. Don snatched the tiny box out of the air before the unconscious guard had time to hit the ground. He threw it down, and smashed it. He turned to Kanar, who backed away.

"Now," he said calmly, "we can talk like _civilized_ people. I told your brother, Kanar, I'm no pet. I'm not some dumb animal you can torture into terrified obedience." Donatello took a step toward the man. Kanar took a defensive crouch. Donatello sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to attack you, Kanar. You're Katie's father. She cares about you. As long as you don't try to hurt me, I won't try to hurt you, ok?"

"What have you done with Katie?" Damien Kanar asked. His voice didn't shake, to his credit. Not many people could face an angry ninja warrior without betraying fear. His green eyes snapped with fury.

"I haven't done _anything_ with her," retorted Donatello. "You're the one who fought with her. You're the one who upset her, and made her run off." The guard stirred, moaning. Donatello ignored him, silently thankful the man woke so quickly. His kick hadn't done lasting damage.

"She didn't used to fight with me. She's always been such a sweet little girl…" Kanar's voice trailed off as he straightened.

Donatello relaxed. "She's growing up, Kanar. She's not a little girl. Or hadn't you noticed?"

Damien's eyes snapped to the turtle, calculating. Donatello shook his head.

"We're friends," he said simply. "Nothing more."

Kanar nodded. "Katie's too smart to get involved with…"

"With what? A mutant? A _freak_?" Donatello's eyes narrowed.

Kanar looked at him again, and shook his head. "Someone below her station in life," he said. "Someone without anything to offer her."

"What have _you_ offered her? She's a prisoner in her own home."

"I do what I have to, in order to keep her safe. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You're right, I don't understand. I have a family, too, Kanar, but I wouldn't dream of locking one of them up. We take care of each other; look out for each other, as a team. We keep each other safe, but not controlled, not… trapped."

"I give Katie everything she wants!"

"Everything but her freedom."

Damien Kanar stared at Donatello for a long moment. His green eyes gazed into Don's, as if he were searching out the turtle's very soul. The guard sat up, moaning. Kanar glanced at him, but made no move to help the man. Donatello turned, leaned down and caught the man's arm. He heard Kanar take a step toward them, but he ignored him, helping the guard to his feet.

"Sorry about that," he said. He helped the man to a chair and sat him down. "You'll feel a little nauseous. Best to sit down for a while."

Kanar watched, incredulous. The guard struggled to stand, but Donatello's hand on his shoulder kept him sitting.

"My daughter is missing," Kanar said, abruptly turning away. "You were charged with keeping her safe. You will assist in the search."

"Wait a minute. Doesn't that button thing she wears have a tracking device?"

Kanar sighed. "She took it off," he admitted. "She refused to wear it. When I insisted, she threw it at me, and ran away."

_She finally made up her mind,_ thought Donatello. _I just wish she was here so I could tell her how proud of her I am._

"I'll help find her because Katie's my friend," said Donatello. "She could get hurt out there alone. You just keep the rest of your goons away from me, Kanar, or they'll all be needing an aspirin as much as this guy." He gestured toward the guard.

Damien turned to meet Don's stormy eyes once more. "I agree," he said quietly. "Bring her back safely, Turtle, and you'll be rewarded."

"Keep your reward," spat Donatello. "I'm doing this for Katie." He turned, and stalked out of the house, unable to stand being in the same room with the man another moment.

Don reached for his bo which had been leaning against the outside of the door frame. It was gone.

_Maybe Katie took it,_ he thought, frowning. _At least she's armed. I just hope she doesn't hit herself in the head with it again._

He smiled and disappeared into the jungle. He moved fast, heading in the direction he thought Katie might have taken.

Donatello's eyes scoured the ground, searching for any sign that Katie had passed by. He spotted a white thread, snagged on a saw-tooth edged leaf. _She came this way_, he thought in satisfaction, quickening his pace.

Donatello moved, swift and silent through the jungle, listening for Katie's footsteps, the soft rustle of her clothing, her labored breathing. She hadn't been training long enough to come close to mastering the art of silence. In fact, Don had teased her about it just that morning, after he used his stealth to sneak up behind her as she walked along the path to the lagoon.

_She has a natural ability, though_, thought Don. _She'll pick it up quickly, once she realizes those denim shorts she wears sound like nails on a chalkboard when they're damp, squeaking as she walks…_

Donatello kept moving forward, following the faint tracks left in the soft earth, and the bent vegetation that told him he was still on the right trail, but he'd traveled well over a mile, and there was still no trace of Katie.

_Perhaps I'm being _too_ stealthy,_ he thought. Cupping his three-fingered hands around his mouth, he called.

"Katie! Hey, Katie! It's me, Don!" He stopped and listened, straining to hear any reply over the caphony of jungle sounds. A medium-sized grey parrot with a scarlet tail swooped overhead.

_Kat-ie_, it shrieked. _Kat-ie, Kat-ie, Kat-ie_.

_Just what I need,_ thought Donatello. _A smart-aleck bird. _

He sighed and trudged on.


	28. Chapter 27 Conversation

**A/N: I'm updating early because I'll be away for most of the day. **

**Sorry these chaps are a bit short. **

**Happy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 27 -Conversation-

"_Agent Bishop?"_

"_Bishop here."_

"_This is Serling. There's been a minor… glitch, in the plan, Sir."_

"_Glitch?"_

"_Kanar fired me this morning. I'm calling from his jet. I'm being returned to the United States."_

"_That is… unfortunate, Anne. We'd agreed you would remain in his employ."_

"_Yes, Sir. But I have news which will help you. The girl argued with her father. She ran off into the jungle. He sent the turtle out to search for her."_

"_That is… interesting. You may still be of use to me, Anne."_

"_Yes, Sir. Very good, Sir."_

_***_

"April, can you find me a pencil?" Leonardo asked as they entered the Lair. April leapt up from the couch. Her red-rimmed eyes were still wet with tears of worry.

"Did you find him? Did you find Donatello?" she cried, rushing to Leonardo. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We're fine, April. Don wasn't there, but I might have a lead. I need a pencil."

"Of course. Here, I have one in my purse." Leonardo took the pencil from April's trembling fingers. He sat down on the edge of the couch and pulled the pad from his belt.

"Whatcha got der, Fearless?" asked Raphael, leaning over Leonardo's shoulder.

"Maybe a lead," said Leonardo. "When I was hiding in the lab, Bishop came in…"

"WHAT?" Raphael's shout made Leonardo jump. He scowled at Raph.

"He was on the phone. I heard him talking about Don, Raph. He wrote something down. It might be the clue we need."

"You had Bishop right der in fronta ya, and you didn't take 'im out?"

"If I had, I wouldn't have gotten this information," explained Leonardo patiently. He glanced at Michelangelo, who was standing quietly next to the couch. "And I could risk him summoning a small army of guards. We barely got out of there with all four of us before. I couldn't chance it with just the three of us."

Leonardo laid the pad on the table.

"I dunno what you t'ink you got der, Leo, but dat paper's blank."

"Watch." Leonardo gently ran the edge of the pencil over the paper. White lines began to appear, outlined with the pale grey layer Leo was carefully laying down.

"'New'rk… Eleven AM… Runway 38.' What's it mean, Leo?" asked Raphael.

"It's a flight out of Newark tomorrow at eleven AM," replied Leonardo, half to himself.

"Bishop's gettin' on a plane?"

"Where? Where's Donny?" asked Michelangelo.

"I don't know yet, Mike, but we're going to the airport. We'll have to get on that plane somehow. Bishop will take us to Don." Leonardo's eyes met his little brother's hopeful gaze. "I promise, Mikey. We're going to get our brother back."


	29. Chapter 28 Quest for Katie

Chapter 28 -Quest for Katie-

"Katie! Hey, Katie, come on. This isn't funny…"

_Where the shell could she be? It's an _island_ for goodness sake. It's not like she could just hop a bus and leave town._

Donatello was beginning to worry. He'd covered half the island already in a systematic search. He'd come across several guard towers, but so far Kanar's hired help had left him alone, mainly because he'd avoided being seen by the men staring out of the guard-tower windows.

He'd avoided two search parties already. Kanar obviously wasn't relying on Donatello alone to find his precious daughter. He had most of his guards out looking for her as well.

Don worked his way around to the side of the island he hadn't visited. The trees were thinner here, the brush thicker. He walked carefully as the landscape changed. There were gullies, little valleys, any one of which could hide a fallen, unconscious body.

Suddenly, Don came out of some large leafy plants, and stopped short. He was standing on the edge of a cliff. He shivered, looking down. It was a long drop to the sea crashing into the rocks below.

_If Katie fell here…_ Don shuddered and stepped back from the edge. Katie'd spent her entire life on the island. She knew the landscape, studied the plants. She'd never be so foolish as to walk off a cliff, would she?

_No way. The way Katie moves through this jungle… And I saw her climb the waterfall… no way she fell over a cliff. She's _fine_. She's just hiding. She's angry. She's upset. She's like Raph that way, she just needed to burn off some steam. I'm going to find her, and she'll be fine._ Donatello struck out, heading back toward Katie's bungalow.

_It'll be dark soon. Maybe Katie headed back. She might be waiting for me there, worrying. I'll check in with Kanar, and see if he's found any trace of her. If she's not waiting there, I'll search around the other side of the lagoon. _

Donatello frowned. Something was hovering at the edge of his memory. Something about…

_The lagoon! Katie nearly drowned, and I found that tranq dart… no way was that coincidence. She's missing. Something's rotten in Denmark. I've got to get back to Kanar and warn him. Someone's after Katie!_

Donatello made good time, racing through the jungle toward Katie's bungalow. He thought of nothing now but getting back, of warning Kanar before it was too late.

_How could I have missed this? How could I have been so blind… Katie's a strong swimmer, she didn't go under for no reason. I should've realized, the moment I found that dart… Serling. It has to be. She's attacking Katie to get to me_. Don picked up the pace.

He was half-way back to the bungalow when he heard the sound. It was so faint, he nearly missed it. Voices, muffled by the thick undergrowth.

"We've got you, Miss Kanar… It's going to be all right. Jake, get the stretcher…"

Donatello moved stealthily toward the voices. He heard Katie cry out, and dashed forward, his caution forgotten. He burst through the heavy leaves, and skidded to a stop, gasping as the pain hit him like a tidal wave.

Don dropped to the ground, writhing. He clamped his teeth together. Through blurring vision, he saw two of Kanar's guards. They were kneeling beside a crumpled figure.

_Katie… Oh, no._ Her face was turned away from Donatello, but he could see the unnaturally pale skin of her cheek, damp with sweat. Her hair was thick and matted with blood. Her leg was bruised, small cuts leaking red up and down her thigh. One arm was bent at an unnatural angle.

Donatello stared, horrified, as she struggled to speak through swollen, bruised lips.

"Miss Kanar, stay with us now," said one of the guards. "Can you tell us who did this?"

"Jake, where's that stretcher?" the other guard barked into his radio.

"We've got you, Miss Kanar. You're safe now. Who did this?" The guard's voice was far away, and fading.

"…D…Donatello," Don could barely hear Katie's whisper above the roaring that filled his ears. His limbs twitched and flailed, rustling in the brush.

"You! You did this!" The young guard growled, leaping to his feet.

"No…" Don moaned. The guard planted himself between Donatello and Katie.

"Miss Kanar says you _did_," he growled. "Ain't that your fancy stick?" Donatello followed the young man's glance, and gasped. His bo, his new, white bo, lay a few yards away, spotted with what was unmistakably blood. Katie's blood.

Donatello's nightmare threatened to close in around him.

"No…"

The guard grabbed Donatello by the back of the shell, hauling him back, away from Katie.

_Katie… no… make it stop… just let it stop… I was trying to help her… stop… please stop…_

The agony went on and on… Donatello's vision grew hazy, and darkness closed in. He heard Katie's voice from far away.

"Donatello," she whispered. "Why?"


	30. Chapter 29 Catching a Flight

Chapter 29 -Catching a Flight-

"Holy airplanes, Batman! Lookit 'em all!" Mikey stuck his head out the window of the Battleshell, eager to gaze up at the busy sky.

"It's an airport, bonehead. What'd you expect? Trains?" Raphael grabbed his younger brother's mask-tails and gave them a yank. "Get in here 'fore somebody sees ya, Mikey."

"Oow! Raph!" Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head where he'd banged it on the top of the door frame on the unscheduled trip back through the window.

"Mikey, be serious," scolded Leonardo. "And Raphael, watch the road!"

"I would, Fearless, but dis bonehead here is distractin' me!"

Leonardo sighed. Where was Don's quiet common sense when he needed it? Of course. Don was still missing. Which meant he wasn't sure of any of the equipment he'd brought along. Tracers, which should show up on the Battleshell's screens as a little blip. Sensors which should show them heat sources in and around buildings. Night vision goggles… He wasn't even sure why he'd brought those, but it seemed like a good idea at the time, so he'd tossed them in the duffle. Oxygen masks. Again, he wasn't sure how they'd come in handy, but he figured it was better to come prepared. And a handful of Don's other gadgets, he hoped Donatello would be soon needing.

_Why'd you bring these, Leo?_ he thought, staring in disgust at his hasty selections._ Plan on scuba-diving? And night vision goggles? At two in the morning? What do you think you'll see? It's an airport. There's lights. No shadows to hide in. Nothing to conceal a ninja. Or an idiot younger brother who won't keep his head inside the van… _Leo shook his head. He'd done his best, but without their brainy brother, the team would have to depend on their skills, not technology, to find him.

_Don's skills meld so well with his gadgets. He's a better ninja because of his expertise. And we're a better team with him here, gadgets or no. We're comin' for you, Bro. Just hold on._

"Leonardo, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, April."

"I asked what the plan is? Once we get to Newark, how will you find out which plane Bishop's getting onto? And then what? I mean, I can buy you three tickets, but getting you on a commercial flight, to an island which doesn't exist on the maps, might be a problem."

"I'm not sure, April, until we get there. We know we'll be looking for a small runway, where the private jets land. It's probably apart from the main airport. And we know it's arriving at 11 AM. We'll just have to wait and watch for Bishop. After that…" Leonardo held up his hands. "We'll just have to wing it, I guess."

April groaned and shook her head at the pun. Out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo saw a small smile tug at Splinter's lips. Splinter had insisted on coming along, despite Leonardo's reservations about letting his sensei anywhere near Bishop's clutches.

"Dude, maybe we can, you know, hijack the plane," suggested Michelangelo. "We can make ol' Bishop take us to Donnie!"

"Don't be stupid, bonehead," growled Raphael. "Who's gonna fly it after the pilot gets a load of us and passes out?"

"It's not a bad idea, Mike, but it's too risky," said Leonardo. "Let's not rush into anything, ok?"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to rush inta not'in," grumbled Raphael.

"What if Donatello isn't on this island, Raph? We'd be flying into an airport, where who knows how many guards are waiting? What if they have guns? What do we do then? We'd be sitting ducks, on a runway in a little tin box."

"Sitting turtles," chirped Michelangelo.

"Leo, what're we gonna do? Sit in da Battleshell and wave while Bishop flies away?"

"I don't know yet, Raph. Let's find the plane first, ok? Then we can figure out what to do next."

"Turn right here, Raphael," said April. "This road leads to the smaller private strips." Raphael took the turn without slowing down, earning cries of protest from the passengers in the back.

"Raphael!" snapped Splinter. "Please slow down."

"Sorry, Masta' Splinter," muttered Raph, his eyes twinkling in direct contrast to his humble tone.

"There it is!" hooted Michelangelo, pointing.

"Mikey, der's got to be a dozen planes over der!" Raphael spared the steering wheel a hand to slap his brother on the back of the head.

"Yeah, but Raph, lookit! There's a green one with a purple stripe! That's gotta be the plane Donnie's on."

"Bonehead."

_Slap_.

"Ooow! Raph!"

"Mikey, that's probably not the plane we want," said Leonardo patiently. "April, you said the island is off the coast of Mexico?"

"Yes, as nearly as I could find out."

"Well, what we're looking for will have to be a jet, then. That plane has propellers, Mikey, see them on the front of the wings? We're looking for something without a prop. It'll have jet engines. It'll be small, not as big as the commercial planes, but bigger than these little Cessnas."

"How do you know what a Cessna is, Leonardo?" asked April.

"I spent most of the night researching planes on the internet," replied Leonardo grimly. The battle with the computer for information had been long and hard, but he had won. Barely.

"Hopefully it'll have a pressurized cargo hold," muttered Leonardo.

"Why, Leo, what're you thinking?" asked April, shooting him a sharp glance.

"I'm thinking it's going to have some extra passengers. Namely, us."


	31. Chapter 30 Blame

**A/N: Sorry, Don.** **:(  
Sensitive reader warning, chap contains torture. (no blood)**

* * *

Chapter 30 -Blame-

Donatello's head hurt. More than anything else, his head hurt. _I should get checked,_ he thought. _I might be developing brain damage from getting knocked out so often. _

Slowly, he became aware of other sensations. Cool, rather stale air. A distinct ache in his limbs and back.

_Was all this just a dream? Am I back in the Lair? _

He tried moving his hands, and found they hurt, too, but the sudden stabbing of a thousand pins told him the movement was encouraging blood flow. He frowned, shifting. Cool metal touched the backs of his legs. Don became aware of a faint medicinal smell. He didn't open his eyes yet, just let his other senses bring him as much information as they could about his surroundings. He was lying on his back, his hands shackled above his head.

_Oh great. Not again._ _This really has not been my week…_

The pain came so suddenly, a scream tore from his mouth before he could stop it. He jerked, twitching in the restraints, and found his legs were bound as well. The shock waves stopped momentarily, leaving him gasping and panting.

"Hit him again."

This time he was marginally prepared, and managed not to scream. The shock lasted longer this time, nearly driving Don back into the merciful black of oblivion, but it stopped just before he lost consciousness.

"What the _shell_…" He managed to rasp out. He opened his eyes a slit, and found himself staring into the hard green gaze of Damien Kanar.

"She _trusted _you." Kanar growled. "She thought you were her _friend_." He motioned with his hand, and the guard hit the button again. Damien watched Donatello twitch and writhe. Finally he signaled to the guard, releasing Don.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Katie," he hissed.

"Didn't… hurt… Katie." panted Donatello.

"What?"

"I didn't… hurt… Katie," Don grated, getting his breathing under control. He opened his eyes, but didn't look around. Instead he glared at Kanar.

"I never found her. I was on the other side of the island. Your guards found her. I didn't hurt her. She is my friend. She treated me like a person, Kanar, not like some animal. I would never hurt Katie."

"You're lying."

"No…" Another shock, and his thoughts scattered to the wind. Donatello fought the pain. It held him rigid against the table, every muscle tense to the tearing point, spasming out of control.

When it stopped, Donatello could hardly catch his breath. Sweat slid coldly down his head, pooling on the metal table he was strapped to.

_Serling's clinic. _The thought drifted randomly through Don's mind. _He's using the clinic as his torture chamber…He thinks _I_ did that to Katie… I'll never get out of here alive. I wonder how long it will take to die of nothing but pain._

Vaguely he registered Damien Kanar walking toward the door.

"Kanar!" Donatello's voice was weak, but the force behind the word stopped Kanar. He turned toward Donatello once more, his green eyes burning with fury.

"Don't bother begging for mercy, turtle," he said coldly. "It won't save you."

"No. You have to listen to me. I didn't hurt Katie. Someone's trying to kill her. They've set me up. I found a tranq dart in the lagoon…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Donatello saw the guard's finger twitch on the button again. He tensed, bracing himself hopelessly, but Kanar motioned with his hand. The guard didn't push the button.

"What dart?" Kanar stared into Donatello's eyes.

"Like the one Benjamin used on me, but smaller. I found it where Katie nearly drowned… I think someone shot her with the dart. That's why she went down, she was knocked out. You've got to find out who's doing this Kanar. Katie's in danger."

"You're just trying to save your own sorry shell."

"No. I don't care what you do with me. Just protect her."

Kanar regarded Donatello for a long moment. "Alan says when he asked who did this to her, Katie said your name."

"Ask her again," said Donatello tiredly.

"I can't. She's in a coma," snapped Kanar.

_Oh no… Katie. Oh no._

"Katie…" Don closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have waited… I should have gone after her sooner. I could've protected her…"

"You knew where she was?" Kanar's voice snapped with fury.

"No." Donatello opened his eyes and looked at Kanar. "I saw her take off into the jungle after you argued with her. I didn't follow her. I should never have allowed her to wander off on her own like that."

"This was not my fault!"

"Of course not. The blame belongs to whoever did this to her."

Kanar turned to the guard. Donatello held his breath, determined not to make a sound when they pushed the button again.

"Keep an eye on him," said Kanar. "No one comes in or out of this room without my permission, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Shall I continue the… treatment, Sir?" The guard showed no emotion, as if he didn't care one way or the other.

"No. Not yet." Kanar glanced at Donatello. "Bishop will be here soon. He'll know how to get the truth out of him. You will stand guard at the door."

_Bishop… Oh shell…_

Kanar and the guard walked out, leaving Donatello alone with his dark thoughts.


	32. Chapter 31 Exploring Their Feelings

**A/N: A nice long chapter of what the guys are up to, to make up for those two short ones yesterday. (sorry about that) heh. Things will move along now, try to keep up. :)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 31 -Exploring Their Feelings-

"Leo, look, another jet."

"I don't think that's the one, Raph."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Oh great. You've got a feeling, Fearless? And dat's how we're gonna find Donnie, by listening to yer feelin's?"

"It's that one." Michelangelo stood, staring at a dark blue jet which was parked at the end of a runway. Leonardo looked at his brother.

"What makes you say that, Mikey?"

"It is, Leo." Michelangelo turned blue eyes on the leader.

April put her hand on Michelangelo's arm. "That can't be the plane we're looking for," she said. "I don't see any registration numbers, which is highly illegal if they actually plan to fly out of here. It must be parked here temporarily. It's probably brand-new, and the owner hasn't had his numbers painted on it yet."

"April, that's the plane. Donnie was on it." Michelangelo insisted.

"Let's check it out, Leo. What harm could it do?" Raphael spoke up. "You know we won't get no peace 'til Mikey sees a plane close up. Might as well be dat one."

"All right. It's not like we have any other leads," sighed Leonardo. "We'll check out the plane. If it's really stored here, no one will be around. We can find out a little about how these planes are made without worrying the pilot will show up and catch us."

"Aw-right!" Michelangelo took off across the tarmac toward the plane.

"Splinter, perhaps you should wait for us in the Battleshell," suggested Leonardo. "It's quite a long walk over to that air-strip…"

"I am fine, my son," said Splinter, his voice slightly muffled by the coat collar he'd pulled up around his face to disguise his form. Even from across the field, a huge rat and three turtles might've attracted attention, so they were all wearing their "topside" disguises.

"I rarely have an opportunity like this to explore human transportation," said Splinter. "And perhaps I will be able to sense your brother's presence, if he were indeed transported on that airplane."

"April says that plane can't have flown, not without the numbers painted on the tail," protested Leonardo.

"Leo, you know when it comes ta Bishop, anyt'ing's possible," said Raphael.

"You're right, Raph. Let's go," said Leonardo. He jogged after Mikey across the field toward the plane.

"Lookit dis, Leo!" Michelangelo pulled on a handle. "Whatdaya think dis is?" his accent thickened in his excitement.

"I don't know, Mikey. It's probably…"

"Locked. Darn!"

"We can take care of that," said Raphael, pulling his sai from his belt.

"Don't break it!" said Leonardo.

"Don't worry, Fearless. I'm just gonna pick da lock."

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" Leonardo frowned.

"From Casey."

Splinter shook his head, choosing not to comment, for the moment, on his son's choice of acquaintance.

Raphael's sai point turned the cylinder, and the lock clicked open. He gave the small door a tug, and it swung open on hinges smooth as silk. Raphael peered inside.

"Huh. Looks like some kinda storage compartment." he said.

"It's the cargo hold," explained April. "This is where they'd store any luggage."

"Come on, we don't have all day. We've got to explore this thing and get out of here before someone spots us," said Leonardo. Raphael shut the cargo door.

"Where's Mikey?" he asked.

Leonardo sighed. "He's right there, Raph, on the other side of the plane." He pointed. Michelangelo's feet could be seen under the wing.

"Hey, Raph, there's a door over here, too. You wanna come open it?" Raphael sighed. He walked around the plane while Leonardo, April and Splinter continued their inspection of the undercarriage.

"How'm I suppose ta get to dat door, Mikey?" Raphael's irritated voice carried clearly to the others.

"Like this, Raph. Are you a ninja or what?" Michelangelo made a running jump, landing lightly on the edge of the plane's wing. "See, I can reach the door from here."

"All right, Mikey, I get it. I dunno if we oughta break into da plane, though."

"We gotta check it out, Raph."

"Whatdaya say, Fearless? You wanna see da inside of dis crate?"

"We've come this far, Raph, we might as well," said Leonardo, walking around the nose to where his brothers stood.

"All right." Raphael got a running start, and made the leap to the plane's wing easily.

"Whoa! Dis plane is slippery." Raphael crouched, regaining his balance. He leaned out, stretching to reach the lock. A quick twist of his sai, and a click, and the door swung open. Steps unfolded, sinking slowly to the ground.

"Whoa," said Michelangelo, his eyes wide. "You sure nobody's in there, Leo?"

Leonardo's hand was on his katana handle. "I hope not, Mike," he muttered. There were no shouts from the interior of the plane to indicate they were discovered.

"All right, let's go in…" Leonardo trailed off as Michelangelo darted up the steps into the airplane.

"Dudes, you gotta check this out!" he called. "The seats are fuzzy. And whoa, somebody put a lazy-boy in here!"

Leonardo sighed. "After you, Master Splinter," he said.

"Thank you, Leonardo," said Splinter, mounting the steps cautiously, followed by April, Raphael, and finally Leonardo. April moved instinctively toward the cockpit. Raphael moved to stand beside Michelangelo, who was staring in awe at the huge leather seat bolted to the floor near the front of the plane.

"Weird."

Leonardo followed Splinter toward the back of the plane, past a short row of velvet-covered seats. Splinter put his hand on the handle of a small door.

"Master, let me go first. In case someone's in there," said Leonardo.

"It is all right, my son. No one is on the plane but ourselves," said Splinter calmly, his tail twitching. He opened the door, and Leonardo followed him through, feeling uncomfortably confined in the small space. Leonardo gasped. More seats lined the wall, and there, sunken into the floor, were six rings. Shackles lay abandoned, attached to four of them. The two in the center sported a long strap, which lay unbuckled, like two snakes lounging on the carpet.

Splinter knelt, touching the shackles. "Donatello," He whispered, closing his eyes as if in pain.

A growl sounded low in Leonardo's throat. He barely heard the movement behind him as Raphael and Michelangelo crowded through the doorway.

"Oh shell." Raphael's breathed curse snapped Splinter's eyes open.

"Language, Raphael," he said.

Raphael bent his head slightly in acknowledgment of the reprimand, but his eyes were burning with fury. "Donnie…" he whispered. "I'm gonna get whoever did dis to Donnie. Imagine strappin' him down like… like some kinda animal!"

"There's no blood," said Leonardo softly. "He wasn't injured. At least not at this point. I think it's pretty clear, this has to be Kanar's plane. And Donatello was here."

April appeared in the doorway. "Guys, I think we'd better…" She stopped, staring, her eyes wide. "Is that where… Oh no. Donatello."

"Mikey was right, April. This is the plane they took him on." Leonardo stood up, fury burning in his brown eyes. "We've got to find out where they've taken him, before Bishop does."


	33. Chapter 32 Micheal Carmendy

**A/N: Ok, yeah. Don't hate me. Sorry, and all, but Micheal is important later on. **

* * *

Chapter 31 -Michael Carmendy-

_Doctor Carmendy. Paging Doctor Carmendy…_

Doctor Michael Carmendy shook his head in annoyance. He was on his way to visit his favorite patient, a little boy with a head injury. Peter was coming along nicely. That morning he'd taken three steps with his walker in physical therapy. For a boy with a brain injury as severe as Peter's, it was a miracle he was walking at all.

"What is it, Patricia?" he asked, stopping at the nurses' station.

"Sorry, Dr. Carmendy, but there's a man in exam room three. He wants to see you. He's most… insistent," said Patricia with an apologetic smile.

"A man?"

"Yes. I think you should talk to him, Doctor."

Michael Carmendy stared at Patricia as if she'd lost her mind. She blushed, but held his gaze steadily.

Michael shook his head. "All right, Patricia. I'll go and talk to him now. Let Peter know I'll stop by later on to see him, ok?"

"I will," said Patricia. She smiled sweetly at Carmendy's retreating back.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Carmendy?" The man turned from the window to face Michael.

His suit was clearly expensive, but Carmendy noticed it was slightly rumpled, as if it hadn't been recently pressed. The man's face was drawn. Carmendy had seen the expression of recent grief and ongoing worry on enough faces to recognize the look.

"Yes. What's this about?"

"My name is Benjamin Kanar, Doctor Carmendy. I'm here on behalf of my brother, Damien Kanar. He is in desperate need of your specialized skills."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kanar, I'm afraid I don't understand. Has your brother been injured?"

"No, Doctor Carmendy." The man closed his oddly bright green eyes. "My niece, Katie…"

Doctor Carmendy was shaking his head, putting on a sympathetic expression even as he formulated his refusal. "I can't simply take on a new patient, Mr. Kanar. You'll need a referral from her current doctor. If your brother would like to call the hospital and make an appointment with my office…"

"I'm afraid you don't understand, Doctor. My niece has suffered a blow to her skull. She's in a coma. You, Doctor, are the best in your field. Mr. Kanar insists that you be the one to treat Katie."

"I can't just take on a new patient, Mr. Kanar. She'd have to be admitted to the hospital here, her records transferred…"

"Katie is being treated in a private hospital, Doctor Carmendy. We require you to travel there and advise the doctors on staff. They tell us she may need neural surgery to repair the damage. You, Doctor, are the only person my brother will trust to perform that surgery."

"Mr. Kanar, I'm flattered, but I can't simply pack up and leave…"

"This hospital has been having serious financial difficulties, Doctor Carmendy," said Kanar. His green eyes bored into Doctor Carmendy's.

"You'd like to help more patients, but with the limited funding, it's becoming increasingly difficult. Have you heard of the advances in nano-neurotransmitter micro-surgery, Doctor? Young Peter, for example, might benefit from the implants."

Carmendy stared. "How do you know about Peter?" he asked sharply.

"We know a good deal about you, and your patients, Doctor. Mr. Kanar is in a position to do a great deal of good for your hospital, and for your patients, current and future. Imagine what you could do with access to the latest technology, Doctor. Imagine the lives you could save."

Michael Carmendy felt as though he were in the Twilight Zone. He shook his head in frustration. "Who _are_ you?"

"Doctor, you'll need to make a decision. Be at Newark Airport at 11AM. On runway 38, not the main airport, mind you, but on the private strips, you'll find a plane waiting for you. Get on the plane, Doctor."

"This is insane. I have patients. I have obligations…"

"This is a chance at an opportunity of a lifetime, Doctor. Don't let it slip past you."

"You're crazy."

Benjamin Kanar shook his head. "No, Doctor. Like so many of the people who come to you for help, I simply have need of your skills. Unlike the others, however, I am in a position to secure them."

"I can't be bought, Mr. Kanar," said Michael coldly.

"Perhaps not. But you can be persuaded."

Michael Carmendy never saw Jon enter the room. The big man caught him around the middle, clamping a baseball-glove sized hand over the Doctor's mouth. Kanar barely glanced into Michael's wide eyes as he stepped forward to administer a small hypodermic of sedative.

"Don't suffocate him, Jon. He'll need every last brain cell if he's going to help Katie," said Kanar mildly. Jon let the unconscious man slide to the floor. "Quickly, now, we'll leave by the stairwell. Check to see that the hall is clear."

No one saw Michael Carmendy leave the hospital, carried fireman-style over Jon's shoulder. No one saw Jon settle the unconscious man into the back of a black limousine which drove off down the street toward Newark Airport.


	34. Chapter 33 Turtles on a Plane

**A/N: Another short chap, but the guys are coming to the rescue!**

**Just a quick THANK YOU going out to my faithful reviewers and readers. I can't get over how many have added this story to their story alerts and favorite stories lists. You all rock. *sniff***

**Webmistress Gina: To answer your questions, yes I took some poetic license with the lock-picking thing. Actually, as I recall, Raph and Casey didn't start hanging out together until later seasons. In the first season, Casey was a bit of comic-relief, rather than a friend, so my bad on that.**

**Second, sure Mikey has an accent! You've never noticed he sounds like a California surfer? heh Yeah, we all love Raph's Brooklyn drawl, but I also love Michelangelo's mellow, Dude.  
**

**As for the nicknames... Well, I thought using full names would get old fast, so again, poetic license. Sorry to anyone who expects truly cannon writing- My memory is not solid enough for that level of detail, though I've watched the entire first season recently on YouTube. I've tried to keep major details in line with the first season, but obviously I'm not a die-hard cannon writer.**

**I do appreciate all my reviewers, and a big thank-you to Gina for taking the time to do nice detailed reviews. It's great to get feedback like that. :)  
**

**Ok I'll shut up now before the A/N gets to be longer than the chap!  
**

**Read and review, please! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 33 -Turtles on a Plane-

"Poke me one more time, Mikey, and I'm warnin' ya…"

"Quiet, Raph," hissed Leonardo.

"Tell Mikey to quit pokin' me!"

"I can't help it, Raph. You've gotta move over and gimmee some room!"

"Silence!" Splinter's whisper cut across the bickering.

"Are you sure about this, Leonardo?" asked April, peering anxiously into the cargo hold.

"Yes, April. You'll close us in, we'll stow away. It's the only way to find out where this plane is going."

"We're not even sure this is the right plane!"

"I'm sure, April." Leonardo met her eyes steadily. April sighed.

"Well, the rubber seal around this cargo hatch suggests the hold is at least pressurized. It might get cold, though."

"We'll be all right."

"What if you're discovered?"

"There's room behind these crates. The way they're strapped in suggests they're been prepared for the flight out. Don't worry, April, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure about this, Leonardo? I mean, what if Bishop doesn't show up? What if it's the wrong plane? What if it doesn't take you to Donatello?"

"He'll be here. This is the plane, April, I'm sure of it. And we'll find Donnie."

"What will you do once you get to… wherever you're going?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there. Don't worry. We're going to get Donnie back. We'll be home before you know it."

"I couldn't stand to lose you guys," said April softly. "Be careful."

"We will."

She stepped back, closing the hatch carefully before walking away across the tarmac toward the Battle Shell. April couldn't help but feel as if she'd just closed the turtles and Splinter into their tomb.


	35. Chapter 34 Bargaining Chip

**A/N: Things are looking bad for Don in this chap. Just keep chanting the mantra: Happy endings. Happy endings. Happy endings... **

* * *

Chapter 34 -Bargaining Chip-

John Bishop stepped into the limousine, glancing curiously at the man slumped in the seat across from him. "Who's your guest, Benjamin?" he asked.

"My brother has… invited him. He's a specialist. Damien seems to think he can help Katie."

"Ah, yes, how is dear Katie? I hope the… mutant didn't cause her serious harm?"

"She's in a coma." Benjamin's tone was flat.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"My brother is beginning to doubt that the turtle had anything to do with Katie's… unfortunate accident." Benjamin picked at his thumbnail, and avoided Bishop's eyes. Those sunglasses were positively disturbing.

"Who else could it have been? You told me his weapon was found nearby, and he was missing at the time she was found. These turtles are extremely cunning, Benjamin, and difficult to handle. I _did_ try to warn your brother."

"Yes. It would seem Damien finally found someone he couldn't control." Benjamin allowed himself a small smile.

Bishop nodded. "It would seem so," he said.

**********

Donatello woke with a start. He'd fallen asleep without even realizing it. Sharp pains shot through his arms and legs as they protested their long confinement. Grimacing, he tried to shift his position, but he could only achieve small relief.

To distract his mind, Don performed mental calculations, running through familiar formulas. He calculated the cubic space of the room. He calculated the approximate square footage of the walls. He tried meditating, but the pains in his arms and legs made it difficult to concentrate.

_Too bad I never learned transcendental meditation,_ he thought. _Leo is the one who's good at entering the spiritual plane. I never could quite perfect the art of leaving my body behind. I guess when Bishop gets here I'll get to practice._

Donatello swallowed, fighting back the nausea that rose in his throat. He wouldn't admit to the terror which was growing in his chest.

_I can't just lie here, helpless, and wait for that lunatic. I've got to get out…_

But struggling only cut the straps deeper into his wrists and ankles. He closed his eyes, despairing.

_Guys, I'm so sorry. Leo, I should've listened to you. Never go topside alone… But Raph does it all the time. Of course I should've known better, I've set enough of Raph's bones to know how dangerous it can be._

_Raph… I'm gonna miss you, Bro, hot head and all. And Mikey… I'm so sorry, Mikey. I guess I won't be getting back to fix that Playstation after all._

Tears leaked from his eyes, sliding down the sides of his cheeks. He didn't even have his mask to hide them. Don squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears back.

_I'm not gonna give up. Not yet. Bishop doesn't have me yet. I'm still alive. I'm going to find a way out of this. The guys will come. They always do._

_But how?_ A small voice niggled at the back of his brain. _How're they gonna find me? And how can they take on all of Kanar's guards?_ Don fought back the despair that threatened to overwhelm him.

Movement in the hall snapped Donatello's eyes open. He tensed, every sense on high alert as the door swung slowly open. The guard walked in, followed by Benjamin Kanar. Next came Damien, Jon, and then…

"Bishop." Donatello spat out the name as if it tasted bitter. He squirmed, pulling at the straps, but they were unyielding.

"Hello, Donatello," said Bishop calmly, with a cold smile.

"You know him?" Damien Kanar's eyes snapped from Donatello to Bishop. He was frowning.

"We've met," said Bishop.

"When you tried to cut me and my brothers up like a butcher in his shop," snarled Donatello. He strained against the straps. He could almost feel Bishop's neck under his fingers.

Bishop smiled. "We simply needed samples, Donatello."

"Samples?" Donatello's voice threatened to crack with outrage.

"Yes. You and your brothers are a scientific phenomena, despite your... unfortunate existence, you have much to teach the world about evolution. It's really too bad you reacted so violently… It's taken me almost a year to rebuild that lab."

"If you're an example of evolution, Bishop, I don't see an improvement over the monkeys," said Donatello.

Bishop smiled grimly. "We're not here to trade insults, turtle. Why did you attack Katie Kanar?"

"I didn't."

"Who are you working for?"

"What?"

"Who put you up to it, _mutant_?" Bishop leaned close. Donatello pressed back against the metal, as far from Bishop as he could get, glaring with helpless fury into the man's face.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Who put you up to beating Katie Kanar half to death?" roared Bishop.

"I never touched Katie!" shouted Donatello. Rage rose up in his chest, staining his cheeks and making his dark eyes flash dangerously.

"You see, Bishop, he continues to deny any involvement," said Damien Kanar. "On the advice of my brother, I used the band…"

_What? Benjamin told him to do that? But why? _Donatello's mind was spinning. Benjamin Kanar stood impassive, listening to the conversation with hardly a flicker of expression.

"It's not enough," said Bishop, abruptly straightening. "You'll have to break him. These turtles are clever, cunning animals, but I'm certain he didn't act alone. Give me permission to use whatever means I deem necessary, Mr. Kanar, and _I_ will extract answers from him."

Donatello felt as if someone had plunged him into an ice bath. Alone with an unrestrained Bishop? It was his worst nightmare coming true.

"No!" he shouted. "Kanar, listen to me. He's crazy. I don't know who hurt Katie. I would never have gone along with anything like that. You've got to believe me…"

"Wait a minute, Bishop," said Damien. "I don't know. Katie insisted that he was her friend. She refused to use the band at all. She defended him. What if we're wrong? What if he _didn't_ attack Katie?"

"Damien," Benjamin spoke hesitantly, as if with great reluctance. "I didn't want to tell you this before, but… well, I think Katie may have been… perhaps _infatuated_ a bit with Donatello. She was acting rather… strangely. I was going to speak with you about it, but this happened before I had a chance."

_What? What is he saying? Why is Benjamin doing this?_

"Benjamin, you told me this turtle was _safe._ You told me he was the most _gentle_ of his kind. You told me he was intelligent."

"I thought Katie could handle him, Damien. The band should have ensured his compliance, kept her safe. Once that threat was removed, he was free to attack her. I'm so sorry, Damien. I blame myself." Benjamin shook his head mournfully.

"She'd obviously fallen under his influence," said Bishop smoothly. "These turtles can be very cunning, as I said. He must have tricked her into trusting him somehow. You know how impressionable young girls can be…"

Kanar's eyes flashed. "My Katie is not an average sixteen year old," he snapped. "She's always been a very good judge of character. I trust her instincts, always have. No, Bishop. He's not to be damaged. At least not until Katie wakes up and can tell us what happened."

"Mr. Kanar, I really must advise you…" John Bishop did not like being told no, but Jon shuffled, cracking his knuckles. Bishop looked at the big man, and his mouth closed with a snap.

"Katie is my only priority now," said Damien Kanar grimly.

"Of course, of course," said Bishop smoothly. "And I want to assist you in any way I can."

A scuffling sound could be heard outside, and the door swung open once more.

"Mr. Kanar, the Doctor is ready to talk to you." The guard, Alan, stood in the doorway.

"Very well. Jon, you will bring Donatello to the main house. He will be held in one of the containment units until Katie wakes up."

Donatello gasped as Jon reached over, casually unbuckling the straps holding Don's wrists.

"No fighting," the big man rumbled. Don nodded. He was in no shape to fight, yet, but he had no intention of going along quietly to be handed over to Bishop later, either. He'd bide his time, wait for the right moment.

Jon didn't give him a chance. He picked Don up bodily by the wrists, and set him on his feet. He held Don up until the turtle was able to get his balance and enough strength flowed back into his legs so he was able to stand. Then he pulled Don's arms behind his back, snapping shackles onto his wrists before Don had time to cry out.

Donatello was sure his shoulders would dislocate from the sudden change of position. He noticed Bishop's sneer of satisfaction, and put on a carefully blank expression.

Jon shoved Donatello through the door, leading the small procession up the path to the main house. A man in a white hospital coat, his stethoscope still dangling around his neck, stood in the foyer, a guard at his elbow. His eyes went wide as Donatello was herded inside.

"Wh… wh… what _is_ that?" the man stammered, his eyes stretched wide.

"That is none of your concern, Doctor Carmendy," said Damien Kanar smoothly. "Have you examined my daughter, Katie?"

"I have." Doctor Carmendy frowned, tearing his eyes away from Donatello.

"Katie? How is she? Is she going to be all right?" Jon squeezed Donatello's arm, warning him to be quiet. Don ignored him, staring at the doctor.

The man stared right back. "It… it talks!"

"'It's' name is Donatello," snapped Don. "And Katie is my friend."

The Doctor shook his head, confused.

"Katie, Doctor. How is she?" asked Kanar.

Michael glanced at him. "She's in a light coma, brought on by the sedatives she's been given. Your doctors chose the best course of action for her injury… The induced coma will keep her body from injuring itself further as her brain heals.

She's got some damage, Kanar. I'm afraid the scans are showing several areas of disruption in her brain. The only thing I've seen repair this level of damage without extensive therapy is the new neurotransmitter technology Benjamin mentioned for one of my patient's treatment. The government's been funding the research, but it's not readily available to the public yet. I was considering nominating Peter as a participant in the study…"

"Bishop." Kanar turned to the man. "Now we come to the main reason I've invited you here. Benjamin tells me your company may be able to acquire this technology."

Bishop glanced at Benjamin Kanar. "How did you get that information?" he snapped.

Benjamin smiled. "We have our sources," he said mildly.

"Can you get it or not, Bishop?" asked Damien impatiently.

"Perhaps," said Bishop slowly. "It will be… expensive. And difficult to obtain."

"Do it." said Kanar. "Katie must have the best."

"I want something in return, Kanar." Bishop's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Money is no object, Bishop. Name your price."

"I don't want money, Damien," said Bishop smoothly. "I want Donatello, and his brothers. I want the turtles."


	36. Chapter 35 Arrival

**A/N: The cavalry has arrived!  
Poor Mikey. heh**

* * *

Chapter 35 -Arrival-

"Are you ok, Mikey?"

"No."

"He does look at little greener dan usual…"

"I believe Michelangelo is suffering the effects of air sickness, brought on by our travel at great altitude, Raphael."

"Yeah, Dude. And the height didn't help either," said Michelangelo weakly.

"The coast must be clear by now," said Leonardo. "We landed half an hour ago. I'll open the door."

"Yes. Perhaps the fresh air will be helpful to your brother," said Splinter calmly as Michelangelo retched.

"Mikey, I swear, if you puke on me," warned Raphael.

Leonardo slipped a lever on the inside of the door up, carefully opening the hatch a scant inch. A slight breeze blew in, carrying the fresh, crisp scent of the jungle.

Leonardo didn't turn as he heard an unmistakable sound from Michelangelo, and a yell of anger and disgust from Raphael. He peered anxiously through the crack, but all he could see was jungle. The plane was parked with the cargo hatch facing the growth flanking the air strip. Leonardo carefully released the door, allowing it to swing open.

"Let's get outta here. Mikey barfed all over the floor," said Raphael, joining Leonardo at the hatch.

"Quiet, Raph," warned Leonardo. "We don't know if anyone's around."

"Only one way to find out," answered his brother, jumping to the ground. Leonardo followed, shaking his head. His brother might be rushing into things, again, but Leonardo wasn't about to let him do it alone.

He scanned the area around the plane, but the airfield was deserted.

"It's clear, Master Splinter, Michelangelo," called Leonardo softly.

Splinter landed lightly beside Leonardo, hardly bending the grass under his claws. Michelangelo tumbled out of the plane less gracefully, but landed on his feet.

"Dudes, there is no way we're goin' back in that space on the return trip," he whispered. "It stinks."

"Who's fault da ya suppose that is, Mikey," growled Raph.

"I can't help it if I get airsick," complained Michelangelo. "Dude! Lookit the size a that bug!"

"Bug? Where?" Raphael danced back, his sai swinging wildly through the air.

"There. Aww look, it's all green an' it has a tail!"

"Dat ain't no bug, Mikey, ya bonehead! It's a lizard."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on, you two, quit goofing around," said Leonardo. "We've got to get out of sight. Who knows what kind of surveillance this guy has."

"We've gotta find Donnie, Leo."

"We will, Mikey. Don't worry. We will."


	37. Chapter 36 Escape

**A/N: My Spanish is quite rusty, so please forgive any grammar and usage errors you spot.**

**And to the reviewers: You guys continue to rock out loud. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 36 -Escape-

"Take the turtle to the containment unit," snapped Kanar.

"Wait! I want to see Katie," said Donatello. Jon ignored his plea, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him further into the main house.

Donatello wasn't about to go quietly. He yanked away from Jon, and spun around, crouching. A guard rushed at him, and he jumped, taking the man out with a neat snap-kick. Jon approached slowly.

"Donatello, I don't want to hurt you," he said, holding out a ham-sized hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, either, Jon," replied Don. "But I'm not getting locked up again." He backed up, staying out of Jon's reach.

"Jon, contain him," snapped Damien.

"Yes, Sir." Jon lunged, and Donatello dodged, darting around a massive table. He saw Benjamin reaching into his jacket. Donatello ducked his head, and charged into Benjamin Kanar. The man crumpled with a grunt. Bishop made a grab for the turtle, and Don's foot caught him in the stomach. Bishop staggered back. Donatello charged past Damien Kanar. The man grabbed at him, but his fingers slid across the smooth surface of Don's shell. He barely noticed the doctor falling backwards with a startled expression.

_The door!_

Donatello crashed through the front doors, and ran for all he was worth.

_I've got to find Katie,_ thought Donatello. _I've got to see her. She's the only one who can tell them I didn't do this. She's got to be ok. She's just got to._ He dodged through the trees. Saw-toothed leaves caught at his skin as he shoved through the underbrush. A parrot squawked overhead, and Don nearly fell over with fright.

_Stupid bird,_ he thought, recovering.

His foot caught on an exposed root, and he sprawled into the loamy soil. As luck would have it, the root saved him. Just as he hit the ground, he heard a _pop_, and a yellow streak flashed past.

_Tranq dart!_ The thought sent Donatello scrambling as best he could to his feet, and running blindly through the jungle, determined to put as much space between him and the rifle-toting guards as possible. Another dart zipped past his head, and he ducked, but kept running.

The running footsteps behind him faded, but Donatello kept moving until he was certain there was no sound betraying a human's presence in the jungle around him. He sank to the ground under a banana plant, resting his shell against its trunk. Gasping sobs of exertion shook him.

Slowly, painfully, he threaded his arms down and around the bottom edge of his shell. Tucking first one leg, and then the other, up as high as he could, he stepped through the handcuffs. Having his hands in front of him was an enormous improvement in the comfort department.

_I've got to stop running,_ he thought. _I'm a sitting duck out here. This stupid band, the homing device… they'll find me within hours. I've got to take the fight to them. I've got to find Katie._

Donatello stood up slowly, and started walking, moving so silently through the undergrowth he passed under a sleeping conure without disturbing it. He threaded his way through the trees, avoiding two guard outposts, before he spotted the main house.

Don knelt in the leafy cover, watching the guards with grim satisfaction while they scurried here and there like so many ants in a hive.

_Katie said the bands are removed for maintenance and medical care… The key to the band must be stored in Serling's clinic,_ thought Donatello, his eyes narrowing. _If I'm caught in the clinic, I'll be trapped. If I keep this band on, though, they'll find me just as surely, and they have a quick way to incapacitate me. The band has to go._

_First, the cuffs._ Donatello melted back into the jungle. He made his way toward Katie's bungalow. He approached cautiously, scanning the area for any sign of Kanar's guards, but it seemed deserted.

As cautious as an antelope coming to water, he approached the bungalow. He slipped up the path to the front door, silent as a shadow, and tried the knob. It opened with a faint _click_, and Donatello disappeared inside. He didn't bother turning on a light in the gathering dusk, but made his way stealthily toward the lab.

Once in the lab, Donatello rummaged through the instruments, searching for a piece of wire he could use to unlock the handcuffs.

_I sure wish Raph were here,_ he thought. _I wonder if he knows that I know Casey taught him to pick locks…_

Finding an appropriately stiff length of wire, Donatello got to work on the handcuff locks. He was so intent on the delicate maneuvers, he never heard the woman enter the room.

The second cuff fell away with a sharp _click_, just as the lights came on in the laboratory. Donatello jumped, whirling to face the woman standing in the doorway.

A young, dark-haired Latino woman stood with her mouth open in a silent "o". She stared at Donatello, wide-eyed with terror. He took a step toward her, and she backed away, holding up her hands.

"You must be Clara," said Donatello. He calculated the distance to the door, and decided he could catch her before she could get outside to raise the alarm.

"Please, you don't hurt me like you did Miss Katie!" the woman whimpered, cringing.

"I didn't hurt Katie!" said Donatello. He stood still, trying not to frighten her. "Please, can you tell me where they're keeping her? I think someone is trying to hurt Katie, but it isn't me."

"You didn't hurt Miss Katie? Mr. Benjamin said you did!" The woman, seeing Donatello stand still, stopped edging away, and watched him warily. "He said you bad animal. You hit Miss Katie!"

"I'm not an animal," Donatello ground out.

"You don't talk like no animal."

"Katie is my friend. I'm trying to help her. Please tell me where she is."

Clara looked at Donatello from dark eyes. Very slowly, she came forward. Donatello stood like a statue as she approached. She came cautiously, timidly. A few feet away, she stopped, watching him. When Donatello made no move, she crossed the final distance between them. She stood staring into his face, as if she were trying to see into his soul.

"Miss Katie said you were her friend," she said tremulously. Very slowly, she reached out, her eyes never leaving Donatello's face. She stroked his arm, just above the silver band. Donatello stood absolutely still.

"You saved Miss Katie. I saw. I saw Mr. Benjamin shoot Miss Katie with the dart. I saw you pull her out of the water. You saved her."

"You saw… _Benjamin_ shot Katie? Why didn't you tell her father?" Donatello's voice rose with anger. The woman backed away, fear flashing again in her dark brown eyes.

"_La_ _pulsera_," she whispered. She touched the silver band on her own arm. "I tell, I die."

Donatello's expression softened. "'The bracelet', I understand. Yes, Benjamin would hurt you if you told what you saw."

"Will you help Miss Katie if I tell you where she is?"

"I will. And I'll make sure Benjamin doesn't hurt you any more," promised Donatello rashly. "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt _anyone_, ever again."

Clara nodded, satisfied. "There is a hospital, on the north side of the island. Small. You go, but there are many guards. You be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"_Usted es un tortuga-hombre muy valiente." _Clara said, smiling. Her eyes flashed with mirth as Donatello blushed.

"Uh, ok. Thanks," he mumbled. _You are a very brave turtle-man._

"_Usted es hermoso como un ángel. _ y también muy valiente."_ Donatello spoke softly, his accent clumsy. He wasn't sure he'd spoken clearly enough so that she'd understand, but her eyes filled with tears.

_You are as beautiful as an angel, and also very brave._

"You help Miss Katie," she whispered. "You help Miss Katie, and I will tell what I saw. Mr. Benjamin is a bad man, a _hombre loco._ You stop him."

"I'll do my best, Clara. You'd better hide. If Benjamin finds out you saw him, he might try to hurt you."

Clara went quite pale under her dark tan. "I will stay here. I will wait for Miss Katie. No one will look for me. They see that I am here, in Miss Katie's _casa_. They will think I am doing what I am supposed to do. They think I too am _un animal_. Too stupid to think, too stupid to feel." Her eyes flashed.

"You are very brave," said Donatello again, smiling into her eyes. _"Muy valiente._ You remind me of my brother, Raphael. He is also _muy valiente_, and dangerous when he is angry."

"All _gente Espanola_ are dangerous when we are angry," she said, flashing white teeth. "Perhaps your brother is _tortuga del Latino_, no?"

Donatello grinned. A Spanish turtle. Would that explain Raph's quick temper? But Don wasn't sure about the accent. "Could be," he said. "Thank you, Clara."

"Keep Miss Katie safe."

"I will. Be careful, Clara," said Donatello. He slipped out the front door, and disappeared into the gathering dusk. Clara watched him go with a smile.

"_Adios, Senor _Donatello._ Buena suerte. _Good luck!"


	38. Chapter 37 Lions and Tigers and Mikey

**A/N: No, Mike, there are no lions in the jungles of Mexico (or uncharted, fictional islands off the coast). Snakes, lizards, and ungodly-sized bugs yes. Lions, no. ;)**

**Actually, no monkeys either. I don't think I mention it within the text, but Damien brought the monkeys in to amuse Katie. They are not native to this part of the world.  
**

* * *

Chapter 37 -Lions and Tigers and Mikey, Oh My!-

"We've been wanderin' dis jungle for two hours, Fearless. What're we gonna do?"

"We've got to find out where they're keeping Don," replied Leonardo.

"How do we know Don's even here?"

"We don't."

"My sons. I suggest we stop and gather our thoughts," suggested Splinter. Leonardo noticed he sounded slightly winded, though the old rat had kept up with their pace without complaint.

"Of course, Master," said Leonardo quickly, cursing himself for not remembering his sensei's age.

"Splinter should rest," pointed out Raphael. "Mikey can stay here wit' him, Leo. You and me can go back toward the airstrip. We can scout da buildings. Maybe we can find out where Don is."

"That's not a bad plan. Master, what do you think?"

"Your brother's plan is wise, Leonardo. Ninja use the cover of darkness, when men's eyes are not so keen."

"Ok. Raph, let's go. Mikey, stay here with Master Splinter."

"Aww, do I hafta?" Michelangelo's protest was half-hearted. His blue eyes stared into the undergrowth and his knuckles were pale as he clutched his nunchucks. "I was just hopin' to be attacked by a… a lion or somthin'. This jungle is boring."

"There aren't any lions here," said Leonardo automatically.

"Howdaya know, Leo?" asked Michelangelo, his gaze zeroing in on his eldest brother. "Donnie would know."

"I… read it on the interweb." Leonardo swallowed against the bitter taste the lie left in his mouth.

"Dat's 'inter_net_', genius," muttered Raphael.

"There are no lions, ok? Mikey, just… stay here with Splinter, ok? Keep watch for any guards. Raph and I will find Donatello, and we'll come back to you."

"Ok, Leo. Be careful, bro."

"We will, Mikey. Don't worry." Leonardo moved off through the undergrowth, Raphael close behind him.

"Master Splinter, lookit that monkey! Can I take 'im home? I always wanted a pet monkey!" Michelangelo's excited voice drifted through the thick vegetation.

Leonardo sighed, hearing Raphael chuckle behind him. We'd better find Don soon, so he can tell Mikey why he can't keep a spider-monkey in the Lair, thought Leonardo. And so I can find out if there are any lions in this part of the world…


	39. Chapter 38 Key

**A/N: Go, Donny!**

**heh **

**We're nearing the end of the story now, but there are still a few surprises in store. Another big thanks to all the reviewers! You guys have really made my day with your kind comments. :)  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 38 -Key-

Donatello moved stealthily toward the clinic. Only the slight movement of the guard near the door alerted the ninja to his presence. Alan, the older man, stood holding a tranq rifle, staring into the jungle as the darkness of evening gathered, only driven back by the small bulb above the door.

Donatello heard him swear as he slapped at the mosquitoes that'd gathered for the feast. Donatello smiled to himself. Sometimes being cold blooded had distinct advantages. The tiresome insects landed on him occasionally, but their sharp suckers couldn't penetrate the thicker skin on his arms and legs. Only the tender spots just under the edges of his plastron were vulnerable, and that was easily solved with a liberal application of mud.

The guard never heard Donatello approaching. The gun was whisked out of his hands, and a three-fingered hand clamped over his mouth before he had time to cry out.

"I'll be needing the keys to the clinic," Don hissed. He could feel the man trembling under his hands. Alan nodded as well as he could with his head trapped between Don's hand and his plastron.

"You yell and I'll break your neck. Got it?"

The man twitched, and gave another slight nod.

"Ok, I'm gonna take my hand away now. You just unlock the door, nice and slow." Donatello took his hand away from the man's face. Alan gasped, sagging a little. Like lightning, he grasped for something hanging around his neck…

Donatello whipped the device from the man's fingers before he could push the button.

"That was a mistake," he growled, throwing the device away into the night.

The guard sank to the ground. Donatello towered over him, furious, but did not strike. He still needed the man to get him into the clinic and help him find the key. Don reached down and plucked the man up by the back of his shirt, lifting him.

Alan held up his fists, an absurd gesture as his toes were just touching the ground. "Come on, Turtle, bring it on," he hissed, his breathing ragged and uneven. "You can beat up on helpless girls, how'd you like to give me a chance to defend myself?"

Donatello set him down. "I don't want to fight you," he said evenly. "I just need you to open this door and find the key to this band. Now."

"Sure, you don't want to fight someone who can hit back," taunted Alan.

"I don't want to fight anyone," snapped Donatello. "I didn't hurt Katie. It would be dishonorable to attack unprovoked."

"She said it was you! I was there. I heard her."

"You heard Katie say my name. That doesn't mean I attacked her. Now, open this door or I'll just knock you out and do it myself," growled Don, taking a fighting stance.

The man fell back a step, seeing Don's eyes burn with anger. "All right," he said. He reached for the keys on his belt, and froze when Don's hand shot out, trapping his wrist.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Donatello. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"O…o…ok," the man stammered shakily. Donatello released his wrist, and the guard unlocked the clinic door. The two stepped inside, the guard closely flanked by the turtle.

"Where do they keep the keys to these bands?" asked Donatello.

"In Doctor Serling's private office. I don't have a key to that."

"It won't be a problem," said Donatello. "Just show me where it is."

"Wait a minute. What're you gonna do with me?" Alan turned to face Donatello. "I show you how to get outta that bangle, then what?"

"I'll lock you in. Kanar will find you soon enough and let you out," said Donatello.

"I don't believe you." The guard's fists came up. "You're gonna kill me."

Donatello stared at him, shocked. "I don't kill without reason," he said. "I never kill, except to defend my life or the life of someone else, in a fight."

The man stared into Donatello's dark eyes. Slowly, his fists came down. "I fought commies for five years in the jungles of Vietnam," he said slowly. "All those years of fightin', I met guys who were sneaky and guys who were fast and guys who were strong, and guys who cared about honor, an' guys who didn't. I never met no one like you."

"You've never met a ninja," said Donatello.

The man shook his head. "The office is this way," said Alan.

Donatello followed him, watching closely for any tricks.

"I told you, I ain't got the key," said Alan nervously.

Donatello shook his head. "I don't need a key," he said. Stepping back, he snap-kicked the door, breaking the latch and sending it slamming open.

Alan's eyes went wide, and he swore quietly. Donatello ignored him, herding the man into the office.

"I need the key to the bands," he said.

"Here." The man went over to the desk, opening a drawer. Donatello realized an instant too late that it was not wise to allow the man to retrieve whatever was in the desk. He leaped forward, spotting the device inches from the man's fingers.

_Oh no, oh shell, I'll never get to it in time..._

Alan backed away, holding out a shaky hand. "I… I ain't gonna zap you," he said. "You didn't need me to get in here. You coulda killed me any time, but you didn't. You're not an animal, no matter what Kanar said. Truce, ok? Here's the key." A small silver ring lay in his palm. Donatello took it with nerveless fingers.

Alan stepped away from the desk, holding his hands up. "You gotta touch the ring to that spot there, underneath," he said, gesturing. Donatello found the faint impression that matched the ring. With a faint click, the band fell away. Donatello flexed his arm. He was free.

He glanced at the trembling guard. "Thanks," he said shortly. "Does this one key open all the bands?"

"There's only a couple others," said the guard, looking confused. "Katie's maid has one, 'cause she tried to run off one time, and we had God's own job finding her in the jungle."

"Who else?" Donatello's eyes narrowed.

"Anyone who serves Kanar personally wears one," said the guard, swallowing hard. "There are probably a couple servants up at the main house with them on."

"And this key will open them all?"

"Yes. But… why?"

"No one should be banded, like some kind of… animal, snapped Donatello. He picked the band up off the floor, and grabbed the activating device from Serling's desk. "Would you want me to put this thing on you, and demonstrate how it feels?"

"No!" the man blanched, and backed right up to the wall.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't," said Donatello grimly. "I'm not like Kanar or Bishop. You're right, I'm not an animal. Unlike some of the people on this island, I'm _civilized_." He dropped the activating device to the floor and smashed it with his heel. The band followed, dented beyond repair.

Alan watched him, wide-eyed and open mouthed, as Donatello stalked out of the room, leaving the guard behind.


	40. Chapter 39 Saving Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: We're quickly approaching the end of the story now. Happy endings... Just keep chanting that, and you'll get through this just fine. :)**

* * *

Chapter 39 -Saving Sleeping Beauty-

"Raph, over here. What do you suppose this is?"

"I dunno, Leo. Looks like a hospital or sumpin'."

"Maybe it's a lab. They might be keeping Donatello in there."

"If Bishop's involved, I'd bet on it."

"Let's go."

They crossed the short distance from the cover of the jungle to the brick building's back, staying to the deeper shadows.

"Leo, guard," hissed Raphael.

Leonardo nodded, and motioned with his katana. Raphael moved to the right, Leonardo to the left. The guard, Joshua, never heard them coming. A tap on his shoulder, and he turned. His mouth opened in surprise, and Raphael closed it with a quick, sharp punch. The man slumped to the ground.

"'Nother one for me," smirked Raph.

"It's not a contest, Raphael," said Leonardo.

"Sure it is, Leo. I gotta keep score." Raphael grinned, his teeth gleaming white in the dark.

"Come on, let's get inside." Leonardo plucked the guard's keys from his belt. "He'll be out for a while."

"What's the plan, 'Fearless'?" asked Raphael, twirling his sais in his fingers.

"Scout each floor. Find Donnie. Get the shell out with as little fuss as possible."

"And bust Bishop in two for what he done to Donnie's bo. Got it." Raph growled.

Leonardo barely contained a sigh.

He frowned. "Hey, Raph, have you noticed something? The other buildings we saw weren't guarded. This one was. Security doesn't seem to be much of a concern for this guy, does it? Yet he posted a guard here."

"Pro'aly 'cause he's got something to guard here," growled Raph. "Like a walkin', talkin' five-foot tall turtle."

Leonardo nodded, and slipped through the open door. "It's clear. Let's go."

The ninjas moved through the hall, silent as the shadows.

"Dis must be some kinda maintenance hallway," said Raphael. "It don't go nowhere, Leo."

"There's a door on the left," whispered Leonardo. "I think it must lead to the main part of the building. Be on your guard, Raph."

"Always am, Fearless," grated the red-masked turtle.

Leonardo eased the heavy steel fire-door open, and peered down the dimly lit hall it led to. There were three doors on either side of the hall. "This must be the main floor," he said.

"Let's start checkin' da rooms. Maybe Donnie's in one a dem."

"All right. You take the doors on the right. I'll take the left."

"Ok."

Leonardo opened the first door cautiously, but the room was dark and empty. He closed the door and moved to the second room. An office. A desk stood in the center of the room, and a couple filing cabinets were stacked against the wall. Leonardo closed the door, frowning.

"Holy shell." Hearing his brother swear, Leonardo turned, his hand on his katana.

"What is it, Raph?"

"Not'in, Leo. Just a girl. She's pretty banged up. I t'ink she's sleepin'."

Leonardo looked over Raphael's shoulder into the room. It was dominated by a hospital bed, surrounded by quietly beeping monitors, wires and tubes running this way and that. On the bed was a young, raven-haired girl, her face covered with a respirator mask, and her eyes closed for the moment.

Even in the dim light, Leonardo could see bruises on her face, and a cast covering most of one arm. "Geez, I wonder what happened to her."

"I dunno. Looks like a car wreck."

"Come on. Don might be in one of these other rooms."

"Someone's coming!" Leonardo jumped back from the door. "In here, quick." He hustled across the hall, into the first darkened room, Raphael tight on his heals.

"The turtle is loose. We're going to have to get rid of the girl _now._" A cultured voice came clearly through the door.

"You're taking quite a risk, Benjamin."

Leonardo put his hand on Raphael's arm, stopping him from dashing out the door. _Bishop_. Raphael's eyes glittered in the dim light. His hands clutched his sais tightly, crouching. Leonardo drew his katana silently. He shot Raph a look. _Wait._

"Not at all," Benjamin's cultured voice spoke again. "The turtle will come here, you know he will. He's so predictable. We'll simply catch him, tragically, just a bit too late, in the act of finishing Katie off."

"Damien seemed to be doubting the turtle attacked her."

"The maid is going to tell Damien she heard Donatello threatening Katie. That'll convince him," said Benjamin smoothly.

Leonardo edged the door open a crack, peering into the hall where the two men stood facing the door where the girl was lying helpless.

"Let's get this over with." A sandy-blond man in a fancy suit opened the door to the girl's room. "Before that idiot doctor Damien brought in comes to check on her."

Bishop walked into the room, followed by the other man.

"We can't just let them do this, Leo," said Raphael.

"You're right, Raph."

They dashed across the hall, bursting into the room as the man in the suit leaned over the bed.

"Stop right there," snapped Leonardo.

Bishop turned to face Raphael, crouching. "Turtles," he growled. "But how?"

"We have _you_ to thank, Bishop," said Leonardo. He relieved the man standing by the bed of the pillow in his hand with a quick katana swipe. Feathers floated to the floor as the man stood, blinking with impossibly bright green eyes.

"What? Donatello? But how…"

"No, Benjamin. These are Donatello's brothers. Meet Leonardo, and Raphael," said Bishop with a cold, tight smile.

"But how?"

"Never mind how. Just get away from her," snapped Leonardo. The man backed away from the bed.

"_Do_ something, Bishop," he hissed.

"Yeah, Bishop, go ahead," snarled Raphael. "I _dare ya_." He spun the sai in his hand, glaring at the man.

With a growl, Bishop launched himself at Raphael. The attack was so sudden and unexpected, only Raphael's ninja training and instincts saved him. He dove aside, just avoiding Bishop's flying kick. Bishop landed on his feet, twisting and landing on his feet. He crouched, readying himself.

"Enough!" shouted Leonardo. He swung around, pointing his katana toward Bishop. "You're outnumbered, Bishop," he said. "Give it up."

"That will be the day, _freak_."

Raphael attacked with a roar. "_Don't call us freaks!"_


	41. Chapter 40 Reunion

**A/N: Heh. I love Mikey. :) **

**  
For those concerned with detail: the parrot is an African Gray. They can indeed pick up words and phrases this quickly. Most parrots need to hear something over and over before they will repeat it.**

**For the record, none of the animals mentioned are native to the geographical area. They've been brought in to amuse Katie.  
**

* * *

Chapter 40 -Reunion-

Donatello moved through the jungle, silent on the loamy soil. Overhead, a parrot screeched. _Lookit da monkey… lookit da monkey… Masta Splinta… monkey…_

Donatello froze, staring up at the gray parrot doing a perfect imitation of his youngest brother.

_Mikey? No way. It can't be. And Splinter? But how else would the parrot… _ Donatello stopped short. He sat down, and began to meditate, reaching out, searching…

After about ten minutes, Donatello shook his head, annoyed with himself. His emotions were too chaotic, his frustration and worry too strong. He couldn't concentrate. He got up and started walking again, listening. He headed in the direction the parrot had come from.

Donatello hadn't walked more than a mile before he heard voices. He crouched, ready to run or fight.

"Do ya think Leo was right about the lions?"

"My son, I sense no danger."

"Dat's good. Do ya think Raph and Leo will find Donnie?"

"They are doing their best, Michelangelo."

_Splinter. Mikey. Splinter sounds tired… must be from having to listen to Mikey's chatter… but how did they get here? Could this be some kind of trap?_

Donatello hesitated. He longed to run to them, to catch Mikey up in a shell-cracking hug, to embrace his sensei, but he knew better than to startle them.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Splinter, and he crouched, frozen, ready to intervene if they were in danger. He'd just found his family, he wasn't about to lose them again.

"Donatello?" Splinter's voice was sharp, tense with uncertainty.

"What is it, Sensei? Is Donnie ok?"

"I'm here, Sensei," Donatello called, hurrying toward them. "Mikey, I'm over here!"

A green and orange blur bowled into Donatello, knocking him clean off his feet. He rolled onto his shell, the sharp scent of crushed jungle plants filling the air.

"Donnie! Donnie, you're ok! Where've you been, bro? Leo and Raph are lookin' for ya, we thought Bishop had ya an' we snuck in his lab, an' we stowed away on a jet and I barfed, Donnie, it was gross…"

"Mikey, get off of me!" said Donatello, laughing.

"Oh, Sorry, Dude," Michelangelo got up, helping his brother to his feet with a huge grin. He wrapped his arms around Donatello's shoulders. "I'm just so glad to see ya, Donnie, ya know? We thought… we thought…"

"I know, Mikey. I missed you, too." said Donatello, patting Michelangelo's shell.

"Donatello, my son!" Splinter hurried up, his black eyes gleaming.

"Master!" Donatello found himself wrapped up in his father's arms. "I was afraid I'd never see you again." Tears leaked down his cheeks. He let them fall into his sensei's worn robe, comforted to his soul.

"Where are Leo and Raph?" asked Donatello, straightening and wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"They went to find you," said Michelangelo. "Bishop's here, Donnie. He's in cahoots with this Kanar guy, we think he's the one who stole you. Leo and Raph figure Bishop has a secret lab here or somethin', and they thought he was gonna do, you know, experiments on you and stuff." Michelangelo shivered.

Kanar kidnapped me because he wanted a companion for his daughter," said Donatello grimly. "Bishop's involved somehow… I think he told Kanar about us. But Katie got hurt. I think somebody's trying to kill her, and make it look like it's me. We've got to get to the hospital. I've got to see if she's ok."

"This Katie, she is your friend, Donatello?" asked Splinter.

"Yes, Sensei. She's not like her father. She's a good person," said Donatello. An image of Katie, peering so intently at the microscope screen, flashed through his mind. "She's using her resources here to try and find cures for diseases. She's my friend."

"We must go and find your brothers. We will help your friend," said Splinter.

"I know where the hospital is, Sensei," said Dontello.

"Then let us not waste more time. Lead the way, my son."

Donatello filled Splinter and Michelangelo in on all that had happened to him since he'd left the Lair. Splinter's eyes flashed when he mentioned the bands.

"Agent Bishop has much to answer for," was all Splinter said.

Donatello's keen hearing caught the sounds of a battle from the hospital building as they approached. He heard a roaring shout.

"Oh, no. That sounds like Raph," he said. "Come on, Mike, We've got to help them."

Michelangelo and Donatello dashed through the front door of the hospital building, past a very startled man in a white coat, and through a door that led to a hallway. The fight was clearly coming from one room, but as Donatello and Michelangelo ran up, it spilled out into the hallway. Benjamin Kanar flew out through the open door, and crashed into the wall, sinking to the ground with a moan.

"Benjamin!" A voice screamed behind them. "Donatello, stop! Leave my family alone!" Donatello turned in time to see Damien Kanar come through the door at a dead run. He barreled into the turtle. Donatello brought his fists up instinctively, but turned, letting Damien's attack slide across his plastron, rather than striking him.

Michelangelo's nunchucks whistled. "Mikey, no! Don't hurt him," cried Donatello. Michelangelo's blue eyes were stretched wide with surprise as he glanced at his brother.

"Mikey?" Leonardo's voice called from inside the room. "Raph, stop! Look out!" A crash, a_ pop_, and a _crunch_. "_Raph_!"

"Raph! Leo!" Donatello dashed into the room. Raphael lay against one wall, dazed. Bishop stood over him, grinning, a small pistol in his hand.

Donatello didn't stop to think. He launched himself at the man, tackling him at the waist. They crashed to the floor, rolling and flailing. Leonardo leaped into the fray, pulling Donatello back.

"Don, look out, he's got a gun," shouted Leonardo.

"He hurt Raph." Donatello struggled against his brother's grasp, straining to get at Bishop, who lay quite still.

"Donnie…" Raphael's voice was weak. "It's… it's just… a dart…"

"What?" Donatello scrambled to his feet and knelt beside Raphael. A yellow dart stuck out of his shoulder, just above his plastron. Donatello gave a quick yank, freeing the dart from Raphael's flesh.

"Not… a gun… dart. … be ok." managed Raphael before his eyes rolled back and he slumped over.

"Raph!" Leonardo's pained cry filled the room.

"No, Leo, it's ok," said Donatello quickly. "It's a tranq. He's going to be ok."

"Katie!" Damien Kanar's voice echoed Leonardo's for grief and anger.

Donatello didn't even look up. He was busy checking his brother over for injuries.

"Leonardo, is Katie all right?" he asked tersely. Leo glanced toward the bed where Damien Kanar leaned over his daughter anxiously.

"I think so. Raph banged into the bed when Bishop attacked him."

Satisfied that Raphael didn't have any immediately life-threatening injuries, Donatello stood up.

"We've got to get Raph out of here," he said. "He'll be ok, but that drug will leave him with a headache."

"You're not going anywhere, Turtle," snapped Damien Kanar. "Guards!"

"Oh great." Leonardo unsheathed his katana.

"Wait! Stop!" cried Donatello, as Benjamin Kanar rushed into the room. Leonardo stepped between Benjamin and Katie's hospital bed.

"You," he said, crouching, crossing his katanas. "You and Bishop tried to kill this girl. You're not getting near her."

"What? Benjamin didn't attack Katie, Donatello did. Get away from him, you!" shouted Damien Kanar. His green eyes flashed as he tried to shield Katie's still form from Leonardo. Leonardo half turned, keeping his eye on Benjamin. Donatello stood over Raphael, tense, feeling naked without his bo.

Michelangelo appeared in the doorway behind Kanar, his nunchucks hanging from his tense hands.

"My brother would never attack a defenseless girl," snapped Leonardo. "Raphael and I heard this guy and Bishop talking. They were going to smother her, and blame Don. We stopped them."

"What? This is insane," sputtered Benjamin. "Bishop was right, Damien, these turtles are dangerous. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Jon! Quick!"

"Eeep!" Michelangelo squealed as a huge man grabbed the edges of his shell from behind, lifting him off his feet. "Leo! Donnie! Li'l help here!" Jon carried Michelangelo into the room. Another guard followed on his heels.

"Put him _down_," snapped Leonardo, waving his katana at Jon. Jon ignored him, calmly holding Michelangelo a few feet off the ground, using him as a shield between himself and Leonardo. Leo's eyes narrowed behind his blue band. He couldn't get a clear swipe at the man. Thinking fast, he spun around, grabbing Damien Kanar. He held his katana blade to the man's neck.

"Tell him to put my brother down," he hissed.

"Stop! Everybody, just stop!" cried Donatello, leaping forward. "Leo, let him go. Jon, put Michelangelo down!"

"Do it, Jon," said Damien Kanar. To his credit, his voice was steady. "Donatello, I only ask that you leave my daughter alone. You and your brothers can have anything you want, anything money can buy. We'll let you go. I'll have you flown to whatever destination you want. Just let my daughter live. Please."

"Mr. Kanar..." The guard, Alan, spoke, but Donatello focused on Kanar.

"We don't want your money, Kanar," snapped Donatello. "I told you, I didn't hurt Katie. This has been a plot all along. Benjamin set me up, and I can prove it."

Slowly, Leonardo lowered his blade, but he didn't let Damien go. "Donatello, what the shell is going on?" he asked.


	42. Chapter 41 Fathers

**A/N: Today is the final posting of Donatello's Paradise. I hope that all the loose ends will be tied up for you**

**A big Thank-You!! Goes out to all the faithful readers, and especially the reviewers, which made posting this story such a special experience for me. You guys, all of you, rock. After all, without readers, what fun would writing be?**

**Happy reading! On with the final two chaps. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 41 -Fathers-

"That man," Donatello pointed. Benjamin Kanar blanched, taking a step back. Jon moved casually over, blocking the door with his bulk. "He's been trying to kill Katie and make it look like I attacked her. He shot her with a tranquilizer dart while we were swimming in the lagoon."

Jon set a rather shaky Michelangelo on his feet. Michelangelo scrambled away.

Benjamin Kanar was backing toward the door, fumbling for the device around his neck. "This is madness, Damien. It's obvious they intend to kill us all. I should've listened to Agent Bishop. He told me Donatello was clever. He thought we could control him with the band, but he wasn't sure… I should never have allowed him to be brought here…"

He shot a venomous glance at Donatello, finding the device and pushing the button. Donatello stood calmly, allowing himself a small smile of satisfaction at the expression on Benjamin's face as his gaze flicked to Donatello's bare arm.

"What band?" If looks could kill, Leonardo's glare would have annihilated Benjamin Kanar.

"A shock collar of sorts," explained Donatello grimly. "It's placed on the prisoner's arm. The guards and the Kanars have those little boxes on their person. When they pushed the button, the device activated. The shock was paralyzing. And painful."

Unconsciously, Donatello rubbed his arm.

"They put this band on you?" Leonardo's fists were taut on the handles of his swords, his eyes locked on Benjamin Kanar.

"I got it off," said Donatello.

"How?" snapped Damien.

"I... I gave him the key, Sir." Alan stepped forward. Damien glared at him. "Mr. Kanar, I..."

"D… D… Donatello?" The whisper froze them all in place. Donatello turned to face Katie. Her lips moved again, a small moan of pain escaping the mask. Donatello moved toward the bed.

"No!" cried Damien, but Leonardo still had a firm grip on the man.

Donatello ignored him, going to Katie's bedside, stepping over Bishop's arm.

"Katie?" Gently, he tugged the mask away from her face.

"No! Donatello, please, I'll give you anything you want! Don't hurt Katie!" Damien Kanar struggled desperately against Leonardo's iron grip. "Please, not my little girl!"

"I'm not going to hurt her, Kanar. I told you, she's my friend. I would never hurt Katie," said Donatello. He brushed Katie's hair back, away from her forehead. Her eyes flickered, trying to open.

"It's ok, Katie, you're safe," Donatello whispered. "Your father's here, and so am I."

"Donatello," she whispered again. "Found it…"

"Shh, Katie, don't try to talk now…"

Katie turned her head toward his voice. Still she strained to speak. "Found it. Add plasma… fixed it…" She closed her eyes.

Donatello froze, staring at her. "Katie, do you mean… you found the cure?"

"…yes."

"She's done it," he breathed. "Katie, that's great. Rest, now. You can tell me later, ok?"

"…yes." Her eyes drifted closed, but a smile played across her lips.

"What? What happened? What's going on?" Damien Kanar demanded, staring at his daughter and the turtle standing next to her bed.

Donatello straightened and looked the man in the eye. "Your daughter may have found a cure for malaria," he said quietly.

"_Katie?_" Damien Kanar couldn't have looked more shocked if he'd been hit by lightening. "She found a… cure?" Tears filled the man's eyes, and he stopped struggling in Leonardo's grasp, and hung, limp. "Oh, Katie…"

"Let me go at once!" A shout made them all turn to look. Jon was holding Benjamin Kanar firmly about his middle, much as he'd done to Michelangelo.

"He was trying to leave, Mr. Kanar," said Jon apologetically to Damien.

Damien turned to glance at Jon and his struggling brother. His eyes narrowed. His gaze swept across the turtle's faces, flicking first past Mikey's blue eyes, then into Leonardo's stormy glare, stopping finally at Donatello's dark look. He turned to Jon, his green eyes cold.

"Take Benjamin to the main house, Jon, and have him contained until we sort this out. Take Bishop as well."

"What? Damien, listen to me! You can't do this. I'm your brother! Put me down at _once!_"

Benjamin struggled wildly, but Jon's grip merely tightened. He tucked the man under one arm as if he were a sack of potatoes. He crossed the room. Donatello backed out of his way, keeping himself between Jon and Raphael's prone form, still slumped against the wall. Jon ignored him. He leaned over, and grabbing Bishop's arm, slung him over his shoulder. He ducked through the doorway, carrying the two grown men as if they were feather pillows.

Michelangelo let out a low whistle. "_Dude_."

Donatello turned away from Katie's bed and knelt, checking Raphael's breathing and vital signs again. To his great relief, Raphael's breathing and heartbeat were steady and strong.

Alan stepped forward. "Mr Kanar."

Damien turned his cold gaze on the guard, his eyebrow cocked. "You gave Donatello the key to the bands? Why?"

"He caught me at the clinic, Sir. He..." Alan glanced at Donatello. "He could of just kicked the door in. He could of killed me at any time, if he really was... what Mr. Kanar, Benjamin, says he is. He didn't, Sir. I believe he didn't hurt Katie. I know a good man when I meet one, Sir, and Donatello here, he's a good man."

Donatello felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He concentrated on Raphael, ignoring the glittering green eyes which were now fixed on him.

"Kanar," he said. "The least you can do is give us a bed for Raph until he wakes up from that tranquilizer Bishop shot him with."

Damien Kanar took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he spoke, his voice was steady, but he sounded bone-tired. "Of course, Donatello. I'll have our personal doctors see to his care immediately."

"No. My brothers and I will stay with him," said Donatello. "I've had enough of your doctors to last me the rest of my life. Just keep Bishop and your brother away from us."

"Whatever you want, Donatello," said Damien. "Alan, thank you. If... if you don't mind, I'd like you to assist Donatello and his brothers. Make sure they have everything they need."

"Yes, Sir."

"What the _shell_ just happened?" asked Michelangelo.

Leonardo almost laughed. "I'll explain it to you later, Mikey," he said.

"My sons! A giant of a man just carried Agent Bishop away through the jungle. Are you all right?" Splinter rushed into the room, brandishing his walking stick. When he saw Donatello kneeling at Raphael's side, his eyes widened. "Raphael! Is he…"

"He'll be fine, Sensei," said Donatello quickly. "He was hit with a tranquilizing dart. It will wear off in a few hours, and he'll be fine, I promise."

Splinter knelt next to his red-banded son, cradling his head with his paws. "My son," he whispered.

"What is… I mean, who…" Damien Kanar stammered, staring.

"Damien Kanar, this is our father, Master Splinter," said Donatello quietly.

"You!" Splinter was on his feet, whirling around. Splinter's tail lashed. "You are the man who stole my son from me!"

"I… I didn't know…" Damien stood up, blinking. "I never thought… Katie wanted a friend…"

"Sensei, it's all right," said Donatello. "He's letting us go…"

"The question is, Donatello," said Splinter, his black eyes snapping with fury, "Whether we will let _him_ go."

"Sensei?"

"He endangered our family, Donatello. He attacked you, and took you away from us. He caused your brother this injury. He nearly gave us to our enemy."

Donatello stood up. He looked at Kanar's pale face, then back to Splinter's angry one. He'd rarely seen the old rat so furious. Only an attack on his sons could bring about this reaction.

"Dude… Splinter's _snapped_," whispered Michelangelo, sidling up to Leonardo. His blue eyes were wide behind his orange mask.

Splinter ignored him, taking a fighting stance, still glaring at Damien Kanar. Kanar crouched instinctively, moving away from Katie's bed.

"Wait!" Donatello stepped forward, between them. "Stop! Splinter, please. Damien is Katie's father."

"Donatello…"

"Please, Master," Donatello stood squarely between the man and the rat. "Katie is my friend. He is her father. He's made mistakes, but he did this because he loves her."

Splinter gazed for a long moment at his son. Finally, with a deep sigh, he nodded and straightened, relaxing. "You are right, Donatello. Parents often do foolish things out of misguided love for their children. All fathers," his gaze slide past Donatello to lock onto Damien Kanar's green eyes. "All fathers love their children."

Damien Kanar straightened, watching Splinter warily. "I apologize, Sir," he said, meeting Splinter's gaze steadily. "I was wrong to take Donatello by force, and to keep him here against his will. I was wrong to think of him as an animal to be tamed and controlled. My brother's crime is my responsibility as well. I will see to it that Agent Bishop, and my brother, are turned over to the proper authorities." He closed his eyes as if in pain. "My brother. I trusted him. I've been such a fool."


	43. Chapter 42 Paradise

**Mikell: So, here it is, the happy ending I promised.**

**Donnie: *grumbles* It took you long enough.**

**Mikell: Careful, Don, or I might write a sequel...**

**Donnie: No! No sequels! Happy endings are good. I like the happy ending. Let's end it right here, thanks.**

**Mikell: Heh. Read on, folks, and let me know what you think of the ending! **

**  
As a thank you to the many kind reviewers who reviewed Don's Paradise over 100X (!!!), and since I have no money to speak of, or anything else of value to offer as a gift, I will post a teaser chap of my new fic, Finding Mikey, on the end of Donatello's Paradise. **

**New chaps of Finding Mikey will go up tomorrow, (as a separate story, of course)  
**

**Happy reading! **

**Rejoicing in the day,  
-Mary (Mikell)  
**

* * *

Chapter 42 -Paradise-

"Donatello?" Katie blinked, opening her eyes.

"Welcome back, Katie," said Donatello softly.

"What… happened?" she whispered, struggling to lift her head.

"Take it easy, Katie. You're ok." He put his hand on her arm. She gave up the effort and lay back.

"Uncle Benjamin," she frowned. She tried to focus on Donatello. "He… he was so strange. I think I must have been dreaming… I thought he hit me…"

Donatello didn't answer, just stroked Katie's hand. She reached up reflexively, catching his hand in a weak grip.

"He did this, didn't he?" she asked. Tears slid down her cheeks. "It wasn't a dream. He did hurt me."

"I think so. I'm sorry, Katie. It was Benjamin who shot you with a tranq dart when we were swimming. Clara saw him."

"Clara… is she ok?" Katie's green eyes opened, and she stared into Donatello's face, searching.

"Yes. I got her to tell your father what she saw."

"Father…"

"He's resting. He hasn't left your side for two days. Doctor Carmendy got him to take a sedative and get some sleep."

"Doctor…?"

"You'll meet him soon. Your father brought him here to take care of you."

"Brought him… like you?" Pain flitted across Katie's face. "I didn't want…"

"Katie, your father's changed," said Donatello softly. "He's letting me go. He took the band off Clara's arm himself. He destroyed _all_ of Bishop's bands, and anyone who wants to is being allowed to leave the island. Everything's going to be ok."

_At least for you,_ Donatello thought. Bishop escaped shortly after being locked in a room in Damien's main house. The guards had searched the island thoroughly, but he was no where to be found.

"You're… leaving?"

"In a few days, yes. My brothers and my father are here. They came for me, just like I said they would. They saved us both." Donatello smiled.

Katie closed her eyes. "Donatello," she said. "I don't want you to go."

"I know. Maybe you could come to New York sometime." Donatello smiled. "I know a place where we can get pizza at 3AM."

Katie almost laughed, but a spasm of pain crossed her face.

"I'd like that," she said. "Can I meet them before you go? Your brothers, and your father?"

"Of course."

"How's our patient doing?" Doctor Carmendy walked into the room. "Oh, Katie, you're awake. Wonderful!"

"Katie, this is Doctor Michael Carmendy," said Donatello, standing up.

"What's up, doc?" A faint grin passed over Katie's face.

"Oh, a comedian." Doctor Carmendy shook his head. "How are you feeling, young lady?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," said Katie.

Donatello laughed. "Don't let her fool you, Doctor. She's tough."

Doctor Carmendy leaned over, checking Katie's pupils, and feeling her wrist for a pulse. "You look great, young lady. Not many of my patients recover so quickly, but with your father's access to the latest technology, you're going to be just fine."

"Doctor, I'm sorry," said Katie, sobering. "My father shouldn't have brought you here against your will."

"It's all right, Katie," said Doctor Carmendy kindly. "Your father and I have had several long talks. I was angry when I was first brought here, but he's apologized. He was willing to let me leave, but I decided to stay and help with your recovery. Your father and I are talking about setting up a brain-injury clinic for underprivileged kids. We're also looking into the process you developed for your malaria treatment. Katie, you may have found a breakthrough. It'll take more research, of course, but you may have found the cure."

"I'm so glad," said Katie softly. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Mom died after she got malaria."

"Your dad told us," said Donatello. "He couldn't believe you've been working on this for so long. He's so proud. I know your Mom would have been, too."

"I'm glad something good came out of this. I can't believe Uncle Benjamin attacked me."

"He wanted your fortune, Katie." Damien Kanar strode into the room. Donatello noticed the dark circles under the man's eyes had receded slightly, and he'd taken the time to shave. Still, he seemed to have aged ten years in the past two days.

"Apparently Benjamin thought if he got rid of you, he'd be my sole heir." He came to the bedside, and leaned over to stroke Katie's hair. "I'm so sorry, Honey."

_And the money Bishop offered him for helping capture us was just icing on the cake_, thought Don.

Donatello stood up. "I should go and check on the guys," he said softly. "Katie, I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok."

Don left the room, and made his way down to the path. He jogged through the jungle, his quick pace eating up the mile and a half to Katie's bungalow. He knew Damien would have gladly provided him a ride in the sleek black car, but he preferred the feel of warm soil under his feet and the jungle sounds in his ears.

"_Cow-a-bunga_!"

Donatello smiled as he saw a small flock of birds take off above the canopy. Michelangelo was no doubt showing off his talents as the self-proclaimed "Waterfall-Slide Champion of the World". Donatello detoured and headed down to the lagoon.

"Mikey, I swear, if you splash me one more time…" Raphael's rough voice carried clearly over the water.

_Whoosh!_

A wall of water overtook the red-banded turtle before he could finish the threat. He came up coughing and spluttering.

"_Mikey_!"

Donatello laughed. He knelt in the sand a few feet from where Splinter and Leonardo were lounging, watching the show.

"Kids," muttered Splinter.

"So, Donnie, how's Katie?"

"She's awake."

"Upset about her uncle?"

"A little, but I think she'll be ok."

"I spoke to Kanar this morning. There's still no sign of Agent Bishop." Leonardo's eyes were dark. Don frowned. His brothers had begun to relax, the past couple days, enjoying the Kanar's hospitality, but the mention of Bishop made Leo's face set back into the recently-acquired lines of worry.

"I'm afraid we haven't heard the last of him." Donatello watched as Michelangelo dodged Raphael's attempts to catch and dunk him. Michelangelo's maniacal laughter rang out, startling more birds.

"Are you ready to leave all this behind?" Leonardo glanced over at his brother. "We're heading out in a few days, but I could learn to like it here."

"Yeah, Leo, this is an amazing place, but nothing compares to being at home with my family." Donatello smiled. "Not even paradise."

*end*


	44. TEASER FINDING MIKEY

**~TEASER~**

**THIS IS NOT PART OF DON'S PARADISE. IT IS A TEASER CHAP OF MY NEW FIC, FINDING MIKEY, AS A THANK-YOU TO THE MANY KIND REVIEWERS AND READERS WHO'VE LEFT COMMENTS AND ADDED DP TO THEIR FAVS AND ALERTS LISTS. **

**FINDING MIKEY WILL APPEAR TOMORROW, WITH NEW CHAPS DAILY, JUST AS I DID WITH DON'S PARADISE. THANKS ONCE AGAIN! :)**

**

* * *

A/N: This is a foray into chibi-fic, a brand-new genre for me. In this story the turtles are around seven years old.**

**They are living in what I envision to be either Splinter's original den, or one soon after, just before they move into what became the first Lair from the first season series. Therefore, I refer to it as the "Den" rather than the "Lair" to avoid possible confusion.**

**Mikey's such a sweet character, he was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. :)**

**Reviews are welcome (glomped upon)heh, as always. **

**And oh, yeah, before I forget. I own nothing of any value. *sob*, but appreciate the actual owners for all the joy they've brought to my (ongoing) childhood with the TMNT.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1 -Mikey-_

Michelangelo whimpered. He was hardly conscious now. The cold hours of calling for Master Splinter, for Don, Leo, Raph, anyone, and the pain in his arm and pounding head, had taken their toll on his young body. There was nothing left for him to do but wait. Wait, and hope someone found him. He hoped it would be soon.

_Why'd I go so far, anyway? Master Splinter always says not to wander from the den. He told me the sewers were dangerous to a young turtle. He told me there might be humans down here. Donnie was the one who told me about alligators though. _Michelangelo forced his eyes open, and peered hazily into the darkness.

_I wish Donnie hadn't told me about the alligators. I wish Raphie was here. No alligators would come around if Raph was here._ Despite his best efforts, his eyes slid closed again.

He didn't hear the footsteps approaching, the clatter and thud of the fall, or the voice of the woman who tripped over the skateboard. "Oh! What's this? Looks like an old, broken skateboard. Ow, that hurt," she muttered. "How on earth did that get down here? Amazing the junk we find…"

"You ok, Jackie?" The radio on her collar crackled with static.

"I'm fine," she transmitted. "I'll check this line, and pack it in for the night, ok?"

"You got it."

Jackie Flanagan moved cautiously, moving her light along the wall. She was more sure-footed than most in the darkened tunnels.

_A sewer rat, born and bred,_ she thought with a smile. Like her daddy and uncle before her, Jackie was a New York City employee, charged with maintaining and repairing the network of sewer tunnels, electrical cables, gas and water lines which ran under the city streets.

Tripping over an unconscious half-grown mutant turtle in the dark was definitely not a situation covered in the employee handbook, but Jackie took it rather well, all things considered.

"HOLYCRAPWHAT THE HECKISTHAT?" she squealed.

Fortunately, Michelangelo was past hearing her at that point. Jackie leaned back against the wall, her heart thudding like a runaway freight train against her ribs. She played her light slowly over the creature. At first, she thought it must be a child wearing an elaborate Halloween costume, but when she gathered the courage to actually touch the thing, she realized this was no costume. The creature, whatever it was, was real.

Instinctively, she reached for the radio, but her hand stopped before she could touch the button. She imagined Mitch and the other guys' faces when they saw the… _turtle_? Mitch was always reading those tabloid magazines. He would sell this thing in a heartbeat. Jackie felt bad for the creature. Whatever it was, it didn't deserve to be locked in a cage, or cut up on some scientists' table.

Making a decision, she touched the mike's "send" button. "Mitch? Jackie here."

"Yeah, Jackie? You about finished? It's meatloaf night. Gina will want me home on time."

"I'm just about finished up down here, Mitch. Why don't you go ahead and log me out, and go on home? I'm going to take the 3rd Street manhole and head home. I'm almost there already, and I'm beat. I'll call you from my cell as soon as I'm topside, ok?"

"Well…"

"It's meatloaf night, Mitch. Go. Make Gina remember why she puts up with you."

Mitch's rich baritone laughed over the radio waves. "Ok, Jackie, but you be sure to phone in the instant you hit pavement, ok? Don't make me come down there and look for you, or Gina will have my head."

"Don't worry, Mitch. I'm a Flanagan. How much trouble can I get into down here?"

Jackie heard Mitch chuckle. "My point exactly."

"I'll call. Don't worry. Now go."

"Mitch out."

Jackie approached the creature, tentative at first, but then more boldly, sure it was either unconscious or… She carefully pushed it to its side. She winced when she saw its right arm, hanging at an unnatural angle, and what appeared to be bruising around its… face?

Its arms and legs were scraped, as if it'd taken a bad fall on the concrete. Jackie shuddered, imagining the myriad of germs in the sewer infecting those raw scrapes. One laceration on its thigh looked particularly nasty, a jagged rip in the green skin that left muscle exposed. It looked like the creature had bled quite a lot from that cut.

_It feels so cold,_ Jackie thought, touching its… arm? It certainly looked humanoid, as if it walked on two legs, despite the green skin and the shell.

She lifted it up, elevating its head carefully, praying there weren't injuries to its back or neck. She trusted to its shell to have protected its spine. The creature was light, perhaps only seventy or eighty pounds. Jackie felt her heart twist as she brushed her fingers over its head, checking for injuries. The gangly arms and legs seemed almost too long for the shelled body. She was oddly reminded of her seven-year old half-brother, Trevor.

"Hey there, big guy," she said softly, stroking its face. "Come on, why don't you wake up?" She laid a hand on its plastron, and, to her great relief, felt its chest rise and fall steadily. It was breathing. It was alive.

"Well, I can't just leave you here," she spoke, half to herself. "And I sure can't call 911. Whatever you are, I can't imagine what the cops would do with you, or the hospital. Probably call the FBI."

Jackie scowled. Although she was a law-abiding citizen herself, she had no love of the police after her older brother's arrest last month for drunk-in-public. He'd come home with far more bruises than could be accounted for by falling down in his inebriated state. She was certain some of the boys in blue had taken it upon themselves to punish him. No, she wouldn't call the cops.

She considered for a long moment. The creature wasn't so heavy. She could easily hoist him up through the manhole. Yes, that would be best. She'd go up first, move her car closer to the alley, and make sure the coast was clear, then she'd bring him up and out of the sewer to safety. How she would get a three-and-a-half-foot-tall turtle into her apartment unseen, treat his wounds, and handle him once he woke up, well, those were obstacles she could deal with when the time came.

Right now, the creature before her was injured, and he needed her help. She took off her heavy tan-denim jacket and rolled it into a pillow. She tucked it under his head.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back," she said softly to the still form.

It didn't take long for Jackie to transverse the three blocks to 3rd Street. She found her little Toyota right where she'd parked it that morning. Starting the engine, she encouraged the heating system with a practiced slap.

Even in the fine May weather, Jackie was certain the creature would need to be warmed up. She shivered, remembering the icy feel of its skin under her fingertips. She pulled into the alley, and whipped two orange cones out of her hatchback. She set them in the opening to the alley, discouraging any curious passersby's prying. Jackie knew that the best way to get away with anything was to look as if you belonged.

She made the trip down the manhole and back up again, carrying the creature, now wrapped in her tan jacket, over one shoulder. She laid him gently across the back seat of her car, and replaced the manhole cover. For a girl used to hauling the 140-pound manhole covers into place, the roughly seventy pound turtle creature posed no problem.

She gathered her cones, and eased out of the alley. Not a soul showed so much as a flicker of interest in anything she did. NYC sewer workers were such a common sight, she might as well have been a fire hydrant for all the attention anyone paid her. Jackie grinned. Sometimes it paid to be invisible.

Her phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. _Darn it, I forgot to call Mitch,_ she thought, grabbing the cell.

"Hi Mitch. I was just about to call you," she lied. "I'm topside. On my way home. how's the meatloaf?"

"Jackie, you were startin' to worry me. Is everything ok in that tunnel?"

"Yep, everything's fine, Mitch. I tripped over an old skateboard, can you believe it? Twisted my ankle. I'm ok now though. I'm going home to ice it."

"You ok, Jackie? You need anything?"

"No, Mitch, I'm fine. Maybe I'll take tomorrow off, though, ok?"

"Sure, Jackie, whatever you want. I'll cover with the old man for ya." Mitch's chuckle slid down the line.

"Thanks, Mitch," Jackie smiled. "I appreciate it. You know the boss, he can be a real slave-driver."

"You've got 'im wrapped 'round your little finger and you know it," teased Mitch.

"Yeah, well there are advantages to being the boss' daughter," said Jackie with a smile. Roger Flanagan was a hard boss, but Jackie's position as his only daughter gave her some leverage, and she had a few unused sick days coming anyway.

"See you, ok, Jackie. You rest up, ok?"

"I will. Thanks Mitch. Say hi to Gina and the kids for me. G'night."

Jackie snapped her phone closed and glanced at the creature sprawled across her back seat. Wrapped in the coat, he could almost pass for a sleeping child. Jackie shook her head.

_Me, Miss Independent, moved-out-of-the-house-at-sixteen, with a kid? That'll be the day. Though I suppose it would make Dad happy. Well, maybe not a _green_ kid with a shell… but I don't know, knowing Dad, he'd probably declare it his ' very special' grandson, and get it a sewer-worker's jacket and hard hat of its very own._

She parked near the rear entrance to her apartment building, thanking everything holy she'd chosen a second floor apartment, so there weren't many flights to climb. Her first apartment had been on the sixth floor of a dumpy downtown slum. It had been all she could afford at the time, since she was still in school back then, and working nights.

_Thank goodness Dad and I reconciled,_ she thought. _The job with the city has worked out really well. It's just too bad he's still married to that harpy, Marie. Our family was happy until she came around. Well, I can't change the past, and at least Dad and I get along now._

She picked the creature up and carried it up to her door, pausing only a moment to unlock the deadbolt before making it inside, unseen.

Jackie hesitated, and decided her bedroom would be the best place to lay the creature. It was obviously injured, and she'd need the room to treat its wounds. She laid it on the floor for a moment so she could spread a clean sheet on the bed.

_First things first,_ thought Jackie. The creature _had_ to be washed, there was simply no way around it. She ran some warm water in the tub, and set him on his back, carefully keeping his head above the water, and washed the wounds gently with soap and water.

Gathering her first aid supplies, she carefully set the broken arm, splinting it with a couple of wooden spoons from the kitchen and wrapping it firmly with torn strips of an old sheet.

_Lucky for you my brother Jonah was always hurting himself when we were growing up,_ she mentally scolded the creature. _I was always there to patch him up again._ _I've had plenty of experience._

Finally, she pulled the edges of the wound on its thigh together, liberally applied antibacterial salve, and laid a gauze patch over it before wrapping the wound firmly with more strips from the old sheet.

_There. That's all I can do for you, big guy,_ she thought, watching its chest rise and fall. Cautiously, she reached out and felt its pulse at its neck. The heartbeat was strong and steady. The creature's skin felt cool and leathery under her fingers, but not so icy-cold as it had been.

Jackie was so busy feeling for its pulse, she didn't notice as its fingers twitched, and it's arm moved, until it groaned softly.

_Oh crap. It's waking up._


End file.
